You're Ours
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: SLASH! Karate Kid: Daniel/All the Cobra Kais. The Cobras claim Daniel LaRusso as their sex slave, but Daniel still hates the boys and hates himself for enjoying everything they do to him. Will he ever see that the Cobras secretly care about him?
1. You're ours

Disclaimer: I do not own the karate kid or any of its characters.

**WARNING: THIS IS SLASH/YOAI/BOY-ON-BOY**

Another thing, this story is a bit OOC (just warning you).

"Well well well. Look what we have here fella's. Our little friend, Danielle."

Daniel LaRusso whipped around to see five of the Cobra Kai students walk into his changing room. They were being lead by the toughest of them all, Dutch. After Dutch, walked in Jimmy, Bobby, Tommy, and then Johnny. Daniel had no idea what they wanted, but he knew they didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"Hello Danielle. Whassa matter? Mommy not here to dress you?" Dutch asked in a mocking tone. When Daniel refused to answer, or even acknowledge their presence, Dutch got mad.

"Hey, I'm talking to you punk." He pushed Daniel into the table. Daniel spun around to face Dutch and put his hands up in a fighting position. He knew Dutch could kick his ass, but he didn't show any self-defense, they would win before the fight even started.

"Come on, come on! Make a move!" Dutch shouted, even though Daniel could hear him fine when he was just talking.

What should he do? If he hit Dutch, he would have to fight a pissed-off black-belt in karate. But if he didn't strike first, Dutch would hit him and have the upper hand. Daniel stood there, frozen to the spot, trying to avoid looking Dutch in the eyes.

Daniel straightened up and snapped, "Leave me alone! You guys are going to be able to beat me enough during the tournament, so just back off for now."

Daniel turned around completely shocked at what he had just said. They were definitely going to kill him now. What had he done to deserve their hate? Their beatings? Their torture? All he had done was stick up for Ali at the beach, but to these guys, that was like murder.

"Little punk-ass," Dutch swore. He grabbed Daniel and spun him around. Dutch did a move where he grabbed Daniel's wrists and snuck his foot behind Daniel's leg. Dutch swung his foot forward, kicking the back of Daniel's knee, causing Daniel to fall and Dutch to get on top of him.

Dutch pinned Daniel to the floor and straddled him. Dutch held Daniel's hands above his head with one hand, while the other lingered on Daniel's chest. Daniel kicked and cursed, he tried to buck his hips in an attempt to get Dutch off, but it only made Dutch smile, and watch Daniel more closely. Daniel didn't want to get beaten up, he didn't want to be late for the tournament, and he certainly didn't want to be left with these guys alone. Daniel did everything he could, he twisted and struggled, but Dutch would not let up.

"Let go of me you jerk! Get off!"

"Fighting's delayed right now, and you're our only source of entertainment." Dutch snickered. It was true. One of the referee's mothers had gotten sick and was rushed to the hospital, and the referee had to leave, so the tournament was delayed until they could find another referee.

"What do you think we should do guys?" Dutch voice was mocking.

"Just get on with it," Tommy said. Daniel looked at Tommy to see him smiling. Not a ha-ha-we-won,-you-lost smile. A smile that almost looked like he was excited for something.

Dutch smiled down at Daniel and his eyes held a look of lust.

"Ain't that nice, guys? He left his shirt undone for us!" Dutch had a sick smile on his face as he pushed Daniel's shirt off his shoulders with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel cried. He twisted and tried to free his hands from Dutch's grasp, with no avail.

"You got a nice body Danielle," Dutch said, that smile still on his face. Dutch trailed his hands down Daniel's chest, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure when Dutch stopped to play with his nipples and belly-button.

Dutch leaned down and brought a rosy-pink nipple into his mouth. Daniel gasped and shut his eyes. Dutch's mouth was warm and his lips were hot and smooth against Daniel's chest. Dutch's tongue swirled around the nipple and he sucked roughly on it, treating Daniel's nipple like a piece of hard candy. He felt Dutch's tongue flick at his nipple and he arched his back slightly. He moaned when he felt Dutch bite down and then soothe it with his tongue. Daniel groaned and he could feel his blood rushing downwards. No matter how good it felt, Daniel knew it was wrong. He tried to think about what they were doing and why, but couldn't. Daniel didn't like being this confused. He didn't like how he couldn't talk because he couldn't stop moaning for more than a few seconds. He fought against Dutch, struggling to get his hands loose. Daniel felt someone else grab his hands and pin them above his head. Daniel opened his eyes and bit his lip when he saw Tommy holding his wrists and smirking at him. Tommy sat on the ground next to Daniel's head so he could pin his hands down easier.

Daniel felt Dutch smile against his chest and let go of his wrists. Daniel unwillingly moaned softly when Dutch began to pinch and roll his other nipple now that he could use his hands. Daniel groaned as he felt his body betray him and his nipples harden in response to Dutch's touch. Dutch continued to lick the nipple and pinch the other one. Daniel whimpered and bucked his hips up to Dutch for more. Dutch chuckled and lifted his head. He blew on the nipple he had been sucking on. Daniel groaned and shivered again when the cool air hit his wet nipple and blushed when he opened his eyes and saw that his nipple was dark-red, swollen and hard. Daniel blushed even harder when he realized he had a hard-on pressing against Dutch's stomach.

"Well, looks like little Danielle here got a bit too excited." Dutch said in the same mocking tone he had used when he first walked in the room.

Dutch lowered his head again and began to experimentally nibble on the other nipple. His teeth grinding gently against the nipple was driving Daniel insane. Daniel moaned and accidentally arched his back into Dutch's mouth for more contact. Dutch pushed him back down with one hand and his free hand trailed down Daniel's side, tickling him. Dutch chuckled when Daniel squirmed and sat on Daniel's hips, making Daniel barely able to move. Daniel shut his eyes and whimpered when Dutch began to rock his hips against Daniel's, making the erections rub against each other.

**DUTCH'S POV**

I smiled down at Danielle; he was so cute when he began to whimper. I licked my lips, Danielle's chest tasted almost like honey. I continued to rub our hips together, making him pant and whimper for more. My cock was throbbing and aching for attention, but if I wanted to get any where with Danielle -Daniel, I mean- I had to make sure that he wanted me too. Then there was Tommy and the rest of the guys. They all liked Daniel too, but I was the only one who wanted to take the first move.

Daniel began to moan and pant as I put more pressure on his hips. It felt really good and I really liked the way his small hips fit so perfectly under mine. I smiled and got off of him and I heard him groan. I pulled his legs apart and placed myself between them. I looked at his face and saw that the fear in his eyes had returned. I grabbed the top of his white pants, and, before he could protest, I yanked them down. Daniel looked away in shame and embarrassment when me and all of the guys stared at his rock hard cock that was still covered by his boxers. I smiled when I remembered Daniel couldn't do anything because Tommy was holding his hands.

Speaking of the guys, I looked around. Tommy was staring at Daniel's erection with wide eyes; Johnny was leaning against the doorway shooting daggers at me with his eyes. He was just jealous. Bobby's face was slightly flushed, even though no one was paying attention to him, and he was groping himself through his pants. When he caught me looking at him he smirked and mouthed 'way to go,' but he rolled his eyes to show me he was being sarcastic. Jimmy was just kind of watching the scene with interest. He didn't like Daniel the way the rest of us did, but I don't think it bothered him much.

I traced the tip of Daniel's erection with my finger. I heard him gasp. I chuckled and trailed my hand down his length. I was _way_bigger than him. I looked at Daniel, and again, he had his eyes closed. His breathing was un-evened and ragged and he was biting on his lower lip. I pulled his boxers down too and pulled them and his pants completely off.

Daniel growled and I knew he wasn't the only one surprised that I had done that. I looked at him and he glared back at me, but his eyes glazed over when I grabbed his erected member and began to pump my hand up and down.

**TOMMY'S POV**

Dutch sure knew what he was doing. His hand stroked Daniel firmly, and Daniel began to moan. Not soft moans like before, but load moans. _Very _loud. I knew someone was going to hear, but I didn't know if I should do what I had in mind. I thought for a second and leaned down and pushed my lips to Daniel's.

Daniel was so far gone with pleasure what he eagerly opened his mouth for my tongue. I knew that the other guys were shocked because I hadn't closed my eyes. I couldn't see Bobby or Jimmy, but Dutch was chuckling and Johnny was red in the face with his teeth bared.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Daniel's wrists. I wrapped my tongue around his and tugged lightly, Daniel's tongue eagerly played with mine. I took one hand off Daniel's wrists and I pressed against my groin. I moaned into Daniel's mouth and began to rub myself through my karate-gi and boxers. I pressed my mouth harder against Daniel's and kissed him more roughly. I wasn't sure if he could breathe with my mouth over his, but I didn't care. I cupped my groin and stroked more firmly. I felt Daniel squirm and wither from lack of air _and_ Dutch's hand, so reluctantly, I took my hand off my aching erection and used it to hold Daniel down more firmly; but I didn't stop the kiss, just eased up on it.

I fought with his tongue and I could feel and hear him moaning into my mouth. I knew Dutch was pretty good at giving him that hand-job and Daniel was getting closer to losing it. Daniel moaned into my mouth again and I tangled our tongues together. My groin was still throbbing and I knew after this I would need a long jacking-off session.

**DANIEL'S POV**

I felt Tommy tweak my nipples like Dutch had done and I moaned again into his mouth. Dutch was still stroking me and he was adding pressure. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him to fuck off and run. But I couldn't. Tommy was still holding my hands down and even if he wasn't I wouldn't be able to get up because Dutch was much stronger than I was. But there was another thing too, I hate to admit it but...part of me didn't want to go. Part of me was turned on by the lack of choice in this situation. How Dutch had pinned me to the floor. How Tommy had not asked to kiss me. How Dutch just did all of that stuff, not knowing whether I wanted it or not. Not to mention I had never felt anything like this before. Then, the last part of me was asking _"Are you sick enough to enjoy that you're enemies are kissing you, which also means you're cheating on Ali?"_ I didn't really know how to answer that question, so I ignored the voice. I arched my back and broke the kiss Tommy had forced me into (even if I didn't like the guy, he sure knows how to kiss). Dutch must jack off a lot because he knew what I wanted. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming Dutch's name, but I still tossed my head back and cried out as I hit my orgasm.

I could feel my body twist and squirm and I shut my eyes. I bucked my hips into Dutch's hand and cried out again with pleasure. Is that what an orgasm felt like? Was it suppose to feel this good? This was...heaven. Even when I was by myself, I was embarrassed to masturbate. Dutch's hand was still pumping me and I wanted to shriek in ecstasy. Even though I had already had my orgasm, pleasure still ran through my body. The feel of someone else's hand around me, making me moan and get harder, was like nothing I had ever felt. My orgasm was intense and powerful and wonderful; it felt right when I came, even if I was with another boy instead of a girl.

I had sweat on my forehead and chest. I was gasping and panting when I brought myself down from my climax. Tommy let go of my hands. It didn't really matter; I was too weak to do anything.

I moaned softly when I felt something warm and slippery on my stomach, and I looked to see Dutch liking my cum off my stomach. His tongue trailed my up stomach and stopped and my belly-button to stick his tongue in. In surprise and pleasure, I bucked my hips up. Dutch swallowed my cum and sat on my hips again.

"Why?" I asked softly. Why did they do that? Why did they kiss me? Why did they want to bring me to an orgasm?

I looked at Dutch and Dutch smiled at me, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."

Well, what did you guys think? I think it's better than my other Karate Kid story, 'Him,' but not my best work. This is most likely a one-shot, but if you guys want me to continue, I probably will.

**REVIEW, I MEAN IT! CLICK THAT BUTTON, EVEN IF THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS ALREADY POSTED. REVIEW!**


	2. Nice ass

This chapter is dedicated to sodapoplover101, Dance-of-the-waves and artheart0, my only 3 reviewers.

* * *

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."

Dutch pushed himself off of Daniel and stood up. Daniel stared at him with wide, confused eyes and a mouth that was hanging open. Dutch and Tommy each took one of arms and pulled him to his feet. Daniel was still a little weak from the orgasm from just seconds ago and his knees gave out.

Dutch reached out and grabbed Daniel to keep him from falling. Dutch pulled Daniel close to his chest. Daniel was an inch shorter than Dutch, and because he couldn't use his knees very well, Daniel's head didn't even reach Dutch's shoulder. Dutch couldn't help but smirk when he saw Daniel look up at him with his wide and confused eyes. Dutch stared for a moment and realized Daniel had a certain type of innocence that none of them had.

Dutch pressed his mouth to Daniel's and forced his way into Daniel's mouth. Daniel opened his mouth wider to let Dutch's tongue explore. Daniel gasped when he realized he could taste his own cum in Dutch's mouth.

Dutch pulled away and Daniel gained some composure. He stood up and blushed bright red when he realized his pants and boxers were still off. He reached down to grab them and pull them on quickly. But before Daniel could reach his boxers he felt some touch his but. Daniel whipped around and saw Tommy smiling.

"Nice ass," he said, still smiling.

Daniel growled at him and grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. He went to grab his pants next, but before he could, he felt someone cup his but.

Daniel jumped and the person touching him squeezed. Daniel felt his face flush when Dutch said "You're right. Nice and _tight._" Dutch squeezed harder when he had said 'tight'.

Daniel spun around and glared at him.

"Stop touching me!" He hollered.

"Who's going to make us?" Tommy asked from behind him, pinching his ass. Tommy found it funny that even though everything that had just happened, Daniel was still modest. He had just been kissed and given a hand-job by the boys who had beaten him up all year. Yet, he still blushed and stuttered when hey complimented his ass.

Daniel spun around once more to yell at him, but froze the moment Tommy leaned forward to cup his groin. Daniel gasped and bucked his hips into Tommy's hand.

Dutch and Tommy both chuckled and Daniel turned his head to look at the rest of the Cobra Kais. Bobby and Jimmy were both grinning and trying to stifle their laughter from when Dutch and Tommy had kept grabbing his ass. Johnny was looking amused, but he wasn't laughing

Tommy began to rub his thumb over Daniel's groin and Daniel bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I-I-I," Daniel tried to talk but kept stumbling over his own words. Daniel tried to back up but his legs would hardly move so he only backed up by an inch.

Dutch stepped forward and reached around to rub Daniel's inner thighs. "Who do you belong to?" Dutch purred in Daniel's ear. Dutch pressed himself against Daniel and Daniel squirmed when he felt Dutch's hard-on pressing into his back.

"No one," Daniel managed to say.

Tommy began to put more pressure and Daniel's groin. Rubbing it harder, stroking it softly. Dutch began to rub in circles on Daniel's thighs, almost massaging them in a way. Daniel, unconsciously, spread his legs further apart to give Tommy and Dutch more room. Dutch moved his hands upward so they were closer to Daniel's swelling cock. Daniel whimpered throatily as Dutch's hands were right below his 'spot.'

"Are you sure?" Dutch asked again.

Daniel tipped his head back so that it was resting on Dutch's shoulder. He let soft moans escape from his lips and Daniel gripped Tommy's upper arms. He could feel himself twitching in Tommy's hand. Tommy's hand moved faster and Daniel began to moan louder. It felt so good. Tommy's hand pumping up and down his shaft and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Daniel rolled his eyes back in his head.

Tommy could feel the pre-cum on Daniel's tip and smiled. He liked the weight of Daniel's member in his hand. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned louder. Tommy almost felt proud knowing he had been the one to make him moan and get an erection. He liked being in control. Daniel wasn't like most of the kids in their city. They were all tall, blonde, know-it-alls. Daniel had skin that reminded Tommy of chocolate, black hair, so different from the usual blondes, and he was the shortest person in the room. Everyone, even Daniel, knew how much stronger the Cobra Kai's were. Daniel was strong, but a lot weaker than them. And, truth-be-told, that was a bit of a turn-on.

Dutch nipped lightly at Daniel's neck and Daniel moaned louder than before. He tilted his head to the side to give Dutch as much room as possible. Dutch stroked Daniel's thighs and continued to kiss, lick, suck and nip at his neck. Daniel was so different. With girls you always had to be so soft and delicate and they'd always complain if you went too far too fast. With Daniel they could do whatever they wanted and it wouldn't really matter if he didn't want it. Daniel was, like most boys, strong and proud. He would never ask for help if he were being molested and he would never admit to liking it. And he wouldn't stoop to begging them to let him go. As an added bonus, it was an entertaining turn-on to see him fight and struggle.

Dutch stopped his nipping, but continued rubbing and began to kiss Daniel's ear. He stopped for a moment and asked "Who do you belong to?"

Tommy stopped stroking, only to snake his hand inside Daniel's boxers to grab and squeeze his cock. Daniel gasped. "You," Daniel cried.

Daniel heard Dutch chuckle and he whispered again, "_Who _do you belong too?"

"You," Daniel cried out again as Tommy began to stroke him harder and faster. Daniel tightened his grip on Tommy's forearms, feeling the muscles under the palms of his hand, and blushed when he realized how strong they all were compared to him. They must work out at the gym _a_ _lot._ Tommy wasn't much bigger than Daniel, only about half-an-inch taller and a few pounds heavier, but he was certainly strong. Their sensei must make them work out to build muscle. Daniel let his mind wander to what they looked like in their changing room, shirtless with their strong abs showing. Daniel almost wanted to know what it would feel like to be held in Tommy's arms, or to feel Bobby's lips against his, or Johnny's mouth around his c-. Daniel groaned in frustration. He heard Tommy chuckling, thinking it was from pleasure.

Daniel hated how he couldn't control himself, how he grew hard because of Tommy and Dutch, how he _admitted_ the he belonged to them. But what he hated most was that he _liked _the path his thoughts were taking. He _wanted_ to know what those things felt like. He wanted to touch the Cobras, to have them touch him, but Tommy's motions brought Daniel back to the real world.

Daniel's bottom lip was trembling, he was moaning and Tommy stroked him harder.

Daniel cried out when Tommy stopped. "Please," Daniel whimpered. He could feel how hard he was and he was straining against his boxers. His erection was aching to be touched. Tommy's hand was warm and rough against him and Daniel hated to admit it, but he wanted _much _more of it.

"Why should I?" Tommy inquired.

Daniel mentally growled when he realized what Tommy was trying to do. Daniel gave a small sigh and said "Because I belong to you." He took the time to look at the Cobra Kais, only to find that they all left. It was just him and Tommy. They had probably left to give him and Tommy some privacy, or to make sure they're sensei wasn't looking for them.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?" Tommy asked as he began to stroke Daniel lightly through his boxers. Daniel bit his lips and rolled his eyes back, refusing to answer.

"Who am I?" Tommy asked again. He slowed his hand down and he could feel Daniel's member throbbing in his hand.

"My o-ow-owner," Daniel choked out. He looked away and tried to keep his anger under control. He hated how he couldn't help how good it felt. How he was bucking his hips into Tommy's hand. How Tommy was so cocky, and acted like he knew what Daniel wanted.

This was the first time that he truly realized that he couldn't do anything. The Cobra Kais would do whatever they wanted to him, whether he wanted it or not. They may force him to do things he didn't want, and how could he stop them? They were _much _stronger, faster, had more skills, the were all taller then him, they were probably older too.

Daniel shut his eyes and felt tears of frustration and shame streaming down his cheeks. Shame how he was enjoying Tommy's hand stroking him, shame in how he felt himself coming closer to a climax, shame in how he couldn't control his body or how he hadn't tried to fight back. Shame in how they could make him want more. Even if he hated them, he could not deny how good this felt.

Daniel arched his back and groaned as he hit his climax. Tommy smiled as he felt warm sticky cum covering his hand.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. His eyes were slightly red and his lip was bleeding.

Tommy paused for a moment. He knew Daniel was afraid of him and his friends, and who wouldn't be? They pushed him down a hill, screwed up his bike, beat the shit out of him, and now they were kissing him and claiming him as their's.

Tommy pulled Daniel closer and pushed his lips to Daniel's. Daniel opened his mouth, because that was what expected of him, and even though Tommy desperately wanted to, Tommy didn't push his tongue in. Tommy wanted to show Daniel that they weren't going to hurt him.

They wanted him, that was true, but they also admired Daniel. To have the courage to still talk to Ali, even though he was beaten up for it. To have the courage to come to the tournament even though they were here. They liked his sense of humor and how he was cocky at times.

Of course, whether or not he _wanted_ to be their's was not Daniel's choice. Even if he despised them, hated them with every piece of himself, they would still kiss him, give him pleasure, and maybe give themselves some pleasure while they were at it. But they would never hit him. They would never force him to give them oral, or rape him. They had more dignity and honor than that.

Tommy kissed Daniel softly and pulled back after a moment.

Daniel and Tommy just stared at each other. Tommy smiled and took his hand out of Daniel's boxers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off. Daniel blushed and looked away again, not knowing what to think or say.

Tommy bent down and picked up Daniel's pants.

"I think these are yours," he said with a smile. Daniel murmured a "thanks" before pulling them on. When he stood up Tommy leaned forward to use his thumb to dry Daniel's cheeks off a little.

"I'm pretty sure your friends are waiting for you," Daniel mumbled.

"Probably," Tommy turned to leave, but Daniel grabbed his wrist. Tommy turned around and was shocked to find Daniel pressing his lips to his. Daniel nervously tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair and moaned into the kiss when he felt Tommy cup his but. Tommy trace his fingers gently on Daniel's back. Daniel shivered and arched his back. Tommy placed one hand on Daniel's but, the other on his lower back. Daniel's tongue eventually came out to play with Tommy's. Their tongues mashed together and intertwined. Tommy trace Daniel's teeth, feel how smooth they were and noticed that Daniel's mouth almost tasted like chocolate.

Daniel pulled back and looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled and Daniel blushed.

"I'll see you after the tournament," Tommy whispered in his ear. Tommy walked towards the door, but before he left he turned around.

"Hey Daniel? You really do have a nice ass."


	3. Cobra Kai thoughts

Okay chapter 3! next chapter, we'll see what Daniel is thinking. This is for artheart0, who is fun to talk to and helpful with the story.

* * *

Tommy walked out of the locker room, leaving a speechless Daniel behind. He walked straight into the locker room where his friends were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty good," Tommy said smiling. It went pretty well if you forget that Daniel had started to cry a little.

"What happened?" Dutch inquired.

"Basically what happened between you and him," Tommy said shrugging. He didn't exactly want to tell his friends that he had comforted Daniel when he cried.

"What do you think he thinks?" Tommy asked. Daniel couldn't be to happy if he had cried, but then again he did kiss Tommy.

"I'm not sure, probably pretty pissed," Bobby said

"At us or himself?" Jimmy asked

"Both," Dutch commented. He turned and smirked at Johnny. "To bad you didn't get a turn."

"Shut up," Johnny snapped, "It's not like I could. You two ever left him alone while we were there!"

"Why should we have? He's a _great _kisser," Tommy said.

Ever since they had found out that Johnny had more _in depth _feelings for Daniel (Johnny had drunkenly admitted being bi-sexual and wanting to fuck Daniel), they've been making fun of him. They'd tease him about having classes with Daniel and saying they saw Daniel and Ali getting 'intimate' together. Then Bobby had spent the night at Tommy's house, Tommy woke up after hearing Bobby moaning _'Daniel, oh god, Daniel' _several times in his sleep which caused tension between Bobby and Johnny, but the two quickly overcame it. Dutch had realized that whenever Daniel passed them, his eyes were always drawn to 'the region below Daniel's belt', and confessed. Tommy had no more shame in admitting he was never interested in Barbra, but only used her to keep his mind off Daniel. Jimmy didn't really like Daniel, but didn't want to lose his friends, so he just followed them wherever.

"Shut it," Johnny snapped again. He was blushing pretty hard and Tommy decided to leave him alone before he got to testy. Dutch; however, had different ideas.

"Yeah, his mouth taste like mint and his lips are so soft," he said smiling.

"I said _'shut it'_," Johnny barked.

"His cum is delicious, and so is his chest. And he really does have a great ass, you should've felt it," Dutch said his smile wider.

Johnny took a few deep breaths and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He knew Dutch was just playing around, so he wasn't going to get mad over a little joke. "Fuck you," he said calmly.

Bobby chuckled and looked around. "So what are we going to do about the tournament?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. "We've been doing this every year for the past three years."

"What about _Daniel _though? What do we do if we have to fight him?" Bobby asked.

"Just fight him, I guess," Dutch said, "It's not like we have much of a choice. Sensei would kick our ass if we threw the tournament

"Yeah, but we don't want to hurt him, do we?" Bobby asked as though it were obvious.

"No, but one of us will probably end up having to match him, so don't hurt him to badly, just enough to score a point." Johnny explained.

"Or let him beat us," Tommy said.

"Why would we do that? We like the guy, but we're _not_ throwing the tournament for him," Dutch snapped.

"But if we beat him within the first few rounds, he'll leave early, and we won't get to see him," Tommy pointed out.

"Well maybe we won't be matched with him in the first couple of rounds, and he might be able to beat who ever faces him, so when we have to face him, juts pretend he's just another opponent. Who knows, maybe he'll beat one of us." Johnny said.

"Sure," Tommy said rolling his eyes, "Hey, what about Ali?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Tommy. He no longer liked Ali, he only chased after her to throw everyone off track about him liking Daniel, but Johnny had always been possessive. He was furious when they overheard Barbra and Susan talking about the make-out session at Golf-n-Stuff between Daniel and Ali.

_"Did you see them last night?" Barbra asked as they sat in the bleachers, a few rows behind the Cobra Kais._

_"Yeah, I don't really like Daniel," the Cobra Kais lifted there heads at the familiar name, "but the boy knows how to kiss!" Susan said._

_"It was so sweet," Barbra cried._

_"Yeah, and hot! He practically had his whole tongue down her throat!"_

_"Ya think she's with him in his changing room?" Barbra asked._

_Suzie shrugged her shoulders and looked around, "They do make a cute couple," she said quietly. _

_Johnny had his teeth bared and was glaring at the two clueless girls. That was when the Cobra Kias decided to pay Daniel a little 'visit'._

"Well, what do you think Daniel's going to do about her? Do you think he'll tell her? Dump her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he's thinking about _Ali_ right now," Dutch said with a smile. All the Cobra Kais got quiet as they were lost in their own thoughts about the previous events.

Dutch remembered how perfectly Daniel's hips fit right under his. How soft Daniel's lips were and how loud he moaned.

Tommy remembered how cute Daniel's blush was and how nervous he was to kiss him. He remembered how Daniel's small fingers gripped his hair.

Johnny looked at the floor and wondered what would his parents say? They were rich with fancy parties and rich friends. He lived in a huge mansion (so did the rest of the Cobra Kais) with a huge lawn and pool. What would they think? In California, if you thought different, acted different, talked different, or dressed different, you were labeled as an outcast. Which was why Daniel wasn't very popular. But then again, he never cared what anyone thought. He didn't really care now either. He knew he wanted Daniel and he was going to have him (or at least try).

Johnny was also mad at himself for not getting to Daniel quicker. He was jealous of Tommy and Dutch and he had had tons of 'wet dreams' about Daniel, and he was determined to get to him before the end of the tournament.

Bobby wondered if Dutch and Tommy told the truth._ Was_ Daniel a great kisser? How soft were his lips? Did he really taste like mint? He remembered when Tommy had woke him up from his wet dream a few weeks ago.

_"Man, wake-up. C'mon Bobby!"_

_Bobby lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He was in Tommy living, room on the couch, on his stomach. They always feel asleep with the TV on and right now a show called 'South Park' was playing. But he wasn't paying attention to the TV because Tommy was staring at him with wide eyes._

_"What?" Bobby asked. He felt his face pale as he remembered his dream. Tommy didn't hear anything did he?_

_"What were you dreaming about?" Tommy asked in a whisper so he wouldn't wake his parents or younger sister, though he was pretty sure Bobby's moans had already done that._

_Bobby felt color flowing back into his face as he turned beat red. "N-no-nothing, man," he lied._

_"Sure didn't sound like nothing," Tommy whispered._

_"How much did you hear?" Bobby asked quietly._

_"Lots of moans and 'Daniel's," Tommy whispered._

_Bobby looked away as he remembered his dream about fucking Da-LaRusso into a mattress. He bit his lip._

_"Hey, chill man. I won't tell anybody until you're ready,"_

_Bobby smiled gratefully at one of his best friends since third grade_

_ "Thanks man"_

Jimmy stared at his friends. What did they see in LaRusso? Scratch that- What did they see in boys? He liked girls and he always would. He figured his friends were just going through a phase.

Johnny suddenly burst out laughing and his friends turned to stare at him. "Hey Dutch, Tommy did you guys forget about you 'little' problem?"

Dutch and Tommy looked down and blushed when they realized they were still half-hard. Johnny laughed and Jimmy and Bobby joined him.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice shouted.

The five boys jumped at the sound of their sensei's voice. "They found another referee 10 minutes ago," he barked. "Hurry up," Sensei Kreese pointed towards the exit of the changing room and towards the rings for the tournament.

They all knew the drill. They jogged out of the room and began to do their lap around the building. Sensei said it was for adrenaline and power, when the only thing it did was make them tired and out of breath.

Tommy and Dutch did their best to hide their half-erections as they ran past their sensei, but their sensei stopped them.

"You two, go to the restrooms and take care of _those. _Then finish your laps."Tommy turned beat red and Dutch just shrugged and followed Tommy to the restrooms.

Kreese watched his students and shook his head. He walked towards the arena and wondered if the old man had the guts to show up.


	4. Unwanted help

Daniel limped back to his locker room. The tournament had been great. He had got first place! And had his leg broken twice. All of this was almost enough for Daniel to forget about what had happened. Almost.

He had not forgotten about what had happened in the locker room. He had not forgotten about Dutch and Tommy and the things that they did. He had not forgotten how the Cobra Kais had watched or how embarrassed he had been.

What was with them? They kiss him and give him a hand-job, then they break his leg! Daniel tried to hurry to his locker room, the sooner he got there the sooner they could leave, but his leg hurt so badly. Even after Mr. Miyagi had fixed it, it had hurt like hell, but then Johnny had broke it again, and holy crap, did that hurt even worse!

But maybe they did have feelings. Bobby did drop to his knees and start apologizing like mad and he was pretty sure he had seen a look of regret on Johnny's face.

Daniel was about half way to his room, when pain shot up his leg. Of course it had hurt before, but not this bad! Daniel stopped and clutched his leg with one hand and the wall with the other. Another bolt of pain raced up his leg and he whimpered. He groaned and fell on his good leg. He clutched his leg tighter and bit down on his lip.

Daniel was breathing harder than usual and he began to stand back up, but cried out as his leg began to hurt worse than a few moments before.

Daniel fell back to the floor. He wasn't going to be able to get to his room.

Daniel groaned and shouted out as he felt someone wrap an arm around the middle of his back and under his knees and pick him up.

~!~!~!~

The Cobra Kais walked to their changing room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Dutch still wasn't able to believe that Daniel had beaten them. Tommy was grumbling about how he had got caught up in the moment and shouted_'Get him a body bag, Yeah!'_like an idiot. Bobby was staring at the floor, still ashamed of breaking Daniel's leg. Johnny was quietly thinking if Daniel would even want to see them right now. Jimmy was just interested of what they would do or where they would go when they got changed and left.

Johnny stopped in the middle of the hall way and Bobby, who had been looking at the floor, bumped into him.

"Hey," Dutch snapped as he felt Bobby back up into him.

Johnny stared straight forward and Tommy came up behind him to see why while Dutch and Bobby began to argue.

Daniel LaRusso was holding his leg with one hand and using his other hand to hold the wall to keep his balance. But it didn't work because he fell a moment later.

Bobby and Dutch had come up to see when Tommy had signaled for them to shut up. Jimmy lingered behind trying to move around his friends so he could get to the changing room.

Bobby flinched when he heard Daniel cry out after trying to stand up.

"Should we help him?" Johnny whispered.

"Do you really think he wants to see _us_right now?" Dutch pointed out.

Bobby side-stepped in front of his friends and slowly and quietly made his way over to Daniel LaRusso.

He leaned down and swiftly picked him up.

Daniel cried out in shock and instantly wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck, so he wouldn't be dropped. Daniel lifted his head and when he saw Bobby his fear was replaced with anger. He began to squirm in Bobby's arms. Bobby used the arm that was holding Daniel under his back to reach around and grab Daniel's wrist (the other was still around Bobby's neck for fear of being dropped) and the hand that was holding under his legs tightened so that Daniel's legs were squished together and were unable to move.

Bobby turned to his friends and they all laughed as they watched Daniel fight to get loose and his face flush red. Bobby jerked his head in the direction of Daniel's changing room. Bobby carried Daniel bridal-style, looking for his room and could hear his friends following. Daniel continued to struggle. But he bit his lip to stifle a whimper when his leg began to hurt, it wasn't hurting as much, and Daniel realized it was probably because he wasn't putting pressure on his bad leg. But, he was still mad.

"Put me _down_, you prat," he snapped.

Bobby just ignored him. "Which one's your room?"

"I can find it on my own," Daniel cried. He was still trying to free his hand, while the one that was wrapped around Bobby's neck gripped his shoulder from fear of being dropped.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You do know I'm not going to drop you, right?" he asked. "And you couldn't even walk to your locker room, let alone find it," Bobby said, knowing he had Daniel in the 'hot spot'. Bobby also noticed how small Daniel was. He couldn't weigh more than 100 lbs. Daniel was pretty short too.

"I was fine," Daniel growled. He tried desperately to kick at Bobby, but his legs were pinned tightly together.

"It's so cute how you think you can get away," Bobby said chuckling.

Daniel growled again and tried to kick once more, then gave up. What was the point? Bobby was just as strong as the rest of them, and if he got loose, what would he do? He couldn't run (or walk) and Bobby would just pick him up and carry him again.

"Hey, I think it's this one," Tommy shouted. He headed into a room that Bobby and Daniel had passed a few moments ago.

Bobby carried Daniel into the room and set him on the table gently.

"I don't need you to baby me," Daniel snapped.

"Why can't you just accept my help?" Bobby asked coldly.

"Why can't you just accept I don't want your help?"

"Why the hell not?" Bobby cried.

"Oh I don't know," Daniel said sarcastically, "Maybe because you come in here, screw around with me, leave, and then break my leg _twice_!" He snapped, glancing quickly at Johnny who looked away.

"Well I said I was sorry!" Bobby snapped back.

Daniel groaned and hoped off the table. He cried out, completely forgetting about his leg. He cried out in pain when he put pressure on it. He lost his balance and stumbled, about to crash to the floor. Bobby reached out and grabbed him and picked him up bridal-style. Daniel squirmed for a moment, but relaxed. He looked at the ground, to embarrassed to meet anyone's gaze.

"Sure you don't need our help?" Bobby asked, smirking.

"Shut-up," Daniel seethed. How could he be that dumb? What in the world possessed him to forget about his leg and then have Bobby save him? It wasn't like he was some princess in distress. But part of Daniel realized how good it felt to know someone would be there to catch him. Someone other than his mother, someone who cared for him, even if he wasn't family. He couldn't count on Ali, she was nice, and she was beautiful and caring, but not always there.

Daniel was about to wonder about what Ali was to him, but decided that he need to pay attention to the problem in front of him.

"Can you put me down?" Daniel asked quietly and calmly. He tried to stay calm even though he was terrified of what was going to happen.

Bobby set him on the table and Daniel turned so that he was facing Bobby and his feet were hanging off the edge.

"Will you let me help you?" Bobby asked. His voice had calmed down into a lower tone, like Daniel's had done.

"Fine. Can you hand me my shirt? It's in the locker with 307 on it."

Tommy got to the locker before anyone else and took the bag out. He searched through it and pulled out a blue plaid shirt. He tossed it to Daniel who caught it easily. He was about to pull it on when he stopped. He looked around at the five of them and asked "Could someone talk? I don't like uneasy silences." He insisted.

The Cobra Kais looked at one another and Dutch shrugged and just said, "So...?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Great way to start a conversation."

"How does it feel winning the tournament?" Bobby asked.

"Not as good as I thought it would," Daniel said, not meeting anyone's eyes. He undid his belt and pulled his shirt off.

"Who did that? It looks like it hurts," Bobby asked, pointing to the bandage on Daniel's side

"Who did what?" Johnny asked as he and the other Cobra Kais came to stand behind Bobby to see what they were talking about.

"Oh...sorry for that," Tommy said, smiling slightly.

"I thought we agreed not to hurt him?" Dutch said as though it were a question.

"Hey!" Daniel cried. "I don't need you guys to baby me! This was a _tournament,_people get hurt!"

"We just didn't want to make you mad at us," Johnny said.

"Oh well coming in her and kissing me then breaking my leg sure didn't make me mad at you," Daniel said sarcastically.

"Well you _did_like the kissing," Dutch pointed out with a smile.

"Did not," Daniel said stubbornly. According to _him_, none of that stuff ever happened. Well it did, but he never liked it.

"Oh please," Dutch said rolling his eyes, "You were moaning so loud, I'm surprised no one came in to check on us. Plus," Dutch leaned in so close, he was right next to Daniel's ear, "You can't deny that you loved the feeling of us making you cum."

Daniel shivered from Dutch's words and swallowed nervously. "I-I-I," Daniel stuttered, not sure how to respond. Daniel shut his eyes then opened them. He glared at all of them and said "What about breaking my leg?"

"That, we are sorry for," Bobby explained, "Our sensei told us to do it and we should have told him 'no', but we were too chicken. I really am sorry, I swear, I feel terrible."

"Fine, since you _did_try to help me, even though I didn't want it, I forgive you," Daniel said and Bobby relaxed. "Now, what's your story?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

Johnny sighed and took a step forward. "Look, I really really _really_like you. I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to_Kreese, _"Johnny growled his sensei's name, "But I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't," Daniel said, "Well…not anymore." Daniel paused for a moment and looked down. Did he still hate them? They had scared the shit out of him and beat him into a pulp. Then they came in here and kissed him and…did some other stuff. "Well, I don't think I do," he admitted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dutch asked, slightly angry and offended.

"Well, what did you expect?" Daniel asked, "You guys beat me up for talking to Ali, so badly you nearly killed me! Then I'm forced to enter a tournament, and you guys come in here and jack me off! Didn't you at least _think_I'd be a little confused? I don't even know why you guys are doing this. I don't know whether you really like me or not, or if you're just messing with me for some sick game. And what the hell? I'm kind of dating Ali, in case you forgot! You can't just come in here and kiss me!"

"Says who?" Dutch asked. The Cobra Kais were looking at little red, probably from anger. No one had ever had the guts to tell them off.

"Says me," Daniel snapped. "You can't do all that to me because what happens to me is _my_ decision. And I don't belong to anybody, _especially_ not any of _you._

"Now, there's a problem," Dutch said. It was usually his business to take care of this stuff. Like convincing people to do something they didn't want to do, or forcing them to do it. "You admitted before the tournament that you _did_belong to us. You can't change your mind, and besides…it's not really your decision."

"It _is_my decision," Daniel snapped.

"No, it's our decision, and you're ours," Dutch argued. To prove his point, he stepped forward up to Daniel, pushed his knees further apart, and settled himself between them. Daniel tried to back up, but Dutch held his hips. Daniel put his hands to Dutch's shoulders and tried to push him off, but Dutch leaned forward and put his lips to Daniel's neck. He bit down and Daniel cried out. He squirmed and tried to through Dutch off by moving his head, but Dutch grabbed the back of his neck to keep him still. Dutch sucked on the spot and Daniel realized what he was going to do. He was going to give him a hickey, or in their words 'mark' him.

Daniel tried to push Dutch off or get off the table, but he knew he couldn't, Dutch was too strong. A voice in Daniel's head screamed at him to fight harder or to yell for help, but Daniel couldn't move. Dutch's hand moved from the back of his neck, up to Daniel's hair. Dutch grabbed a fistful of black hair and tugged Daniel's head backwards. Daniel was too tired to react or fight, he let his head tip back which exposed his whole neck to Dutch. Daniel could feel Dutch's lips curving up into a smirk at his lack of fight and a hand cup his groin. Daniel shivered and Dutch began to stroke him through his pants. Daniel moaned softly.

Dutch pulled back and Daniel breathed deeply. He wanted to look at the other Cobra Kais in the room, but he knew better than to break eye contact with Dutch. But he didn't have to because Dutch looked away and at Daniel's neck. The hickey must've shown pretty well because Dutch smiled.

"You know, this would go a lot easier if you just admit you're ours. We'd be able to have a lot more _fun_ too." Dutch said, his eyes full of lust. He hadn't taken his hand away from Daniel's crotch and he continued to rub gently.

Daniel looked at him and sighed. It couldn't hurt just to say it...could it?

Dutch continued to rub and felt Daniel becoming hard. He smiled. Daniel was more inexperienced than them, but it was cute how he couldn't control himself. Daniel began to breathe harder and his hands tightened on Dutch's shoulders. Dutch stroked him harder, adding pressure. He took his hand out and Daniel knew what he was thinking. He lifted his hips off the table and Dutch pulled his pants off. Daniel leaned back, placing his hands on the edge of the opposite side of the table.

Dutch gripped Daniel's erection and pumped his hand up and down and Daniel moaned. He began to buck his hips up in time with Dutch's hand. He groaned when he felt Dutch stop. He looked and saw Dutch had turned to Johnny.

"You never did get your turn," Dutch smiled. He stepped back and Johnny stepped forward. Johnny looked at his friends and Dutch grabbed Bobby and started pushing him through the door and motioned for Tommy and Jimmy to follow.

Johnny stepped forward and looked before him. Daniel LaRusso was half naked on a table staring at him with those big, brown, innocent eyes. Johnny stepped forward and placed his hands on Daniel's inner thighs. He rubbed them gently and Daniel tipped his head back. Johnny smiled and moved his hands up Daniel's thighs and Daniel moaned. Johnny's fingers were barely brushing against him. Daniel whimpered and arched his back.

"Johnny," he groaned.

Johnny smiled at how wonderful his name sounded rolling off Daniel's lips. He grabbed the base of Daniel's cock and Daniel bucked his hips up. Johnny pumped his hand up slowly, then brought it back down, watching the emotions on Daniel's face. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly.

"Shhh," Johnny whispered. He stroked Daniel and Daniel bit his lip to stifle his moan. Johnny rubbed him and Daniel opened his eyes and noticed Johnny staring at him. They kept eye contact, but Daniel threw his head back when Johnny squeezed him. Daniel bucked his hips up, aching for more. Johnny stroked him and bent down to kiss the tip. Johnny's rough but gentle lips against the sensitive head of his cock sent Daniel over the edge. He cried out in pleasure as he hit his orgasm. He arched his back and bucked his hips up repeatedly.

Daniel panted and relaxed. He looked at Johnny and Johnny leaned down and planted a small kiss on Daniel's lips, knowing that Daniel wanted more. Johnny trailed his fingers through the cum on Daniel's stomach and felt Daniel shiver as his fingers tickled his stomach. Johnny licked the white, salty liquid off his fingers and Daniel bit back a moan. Johnny did this several times until Daniel's stomach was no longer painted white.

Johnny walked around the table and got Daniel's pants out of his bag and Daniel sat up on the table. Johnny came back in front of him and helped Daniel off the table and into his pants. Daniel mumbled a quick "Thanks," and Johnny left, knowing Daniel wouldn't have much trouble putting his shirt on and if he got hurt while trying to walk, he and his friends were right down the hall.

Johnny handed Daniel his pants and turned to leave so he himself could change, but stopped. He turned around and said, "You know, he's right, Dutch is. If you admit you're ours, we could have a lot more fun real quick. All you have to do is admit it. But we'll see you around school," he turned towards the door and called out, "We can give you things Ali never can, just admit who you belong to," Johnny turned and walked back to his locker room.

**Please Read.**

Okay people...**REVIEW!**I don't really care if I get reviews for my _Outsiders_stories, because I plan on focusing on this story. But to my knowledge, only one person is reading this. I've got reviews/messages from three people, but no one reviews. In my _Outsiders_stories, I get bugged with all these begs for updates, but none (well I got one) for this one. If I know more people are reading, I'll have more reasons to write/type. And if you review (I hope you do) tell me if you like smut or not (I won't judge you). If people like it, then more in the story, but if people are disgusted by it (you probably wouldn't be reading this would you?) I'll try to tone it down.


	5. Don't mess with Kreese

MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS!!!! This is your guys' Christmas present: chapter 5! Now, what I want for Christmas are reviews (well those and the 22nd season of Simpsons od DVD)!

Oh My God! I am so sorry. I have so many things to do in school and I haven't had any time to work on this chapter!

Alright, I'm going to give a quick shot-out to my reviewers!  
_I underlined/made bold every other word because I wanted each name to stand out a little bit because I love all my reviewers so much!_**  
**Anonymous reviews: Caw, **pleaseupdate!!,** lovethis, **GB**  
Non-anonymous reviewers: 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, **agirlnameddylan****,** artheart0, **Blushi****,** Dance-of-the-waves, **johnnnycadesgirl16****,** LuckyJynx, **obsessedfan13****,** .zip, **pepper952****,** Rev. Jace of the Redd, **Shawty94****,** sodapoplover101

Two reviewers that really helped me through my writer's block with this chapter are **Artheart0** and **Rev. Jace of the Redd.** I dedicate this chapter to you two, even though I didn't fully use your ideas, but your ideas inspired me to write more of this chapter.

Sorry all you smut-lovers, there is _not_ smut in this chapter. AS LONG AS I GET MORE REVIEWS, there will be **much** smut in later chapters (it's hard not to write smut in my chapters).

DOES ANYONE KNOW A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!?!?!

* * *

Daniel walked, well hopped, out of the All Under 18 Karate Championship building and headed to his car all alone, with the exception of his thoughts.

Daniel was furious with himself. How could he let them do that? Why didn't he fight back? He had even _cried _in front of Tommy. He had kissed them back! And what was he doing in the locker-room after the tournament? To him, it sounded like he had _negotiated_ with them.

Well that was over with! He was with Ali and he was happy with her. She was sweet and nice. She was the only person who was still nice to him after he got beat up by Johnny on the beach. And she was fun and she seemed to get his jokes.

Daniel sighed and nearly lost his balance when two young boys with light brown hair ran at him and practically tackled him.

"Can we have your autograph?!" Both of the boys yelled at the same time.

Daniel felt a rush of happiness; people knew who he was, and they even wanted his autograph! He felt popular.

"Alright! Yeah, man." Daniel set his bag and trophy down to grab one of the boys' notebook and pen and began to write his name. "So how ya guys doin'?" he asked.

"Good," "Okay," the boys answered.

"Where ya from?" Daniel asked. He figured making a little conversation would take his mind off a certain group of blonde/brunette Encino teens.

"Reseda,"

Daniel looked up from the pen and paper at the familiar name.

"You're from Reseda? I'm from Reseda! I moved there a couple months ago!" Daniel felt a bit of pride, he was happy to show these kids the just because you're from Reseda, doesn't mean you can't do something good, like win a tournament. He gave the notebook and pen back to the first boy and turned to the second one to give another autograph.

"Maybe we'll se ya sometime!" The first boy said excitedly.

Daniel finished signing his name and gave the notebook and pen back to the younger boy and gave him a light, playful punch on the shoulder. "Take it easy, maybe I'll see ya!" Daniel shouted as the two boys walked away with happy smiles.

Then the boys were gone and Daniel was all alone again. He didn't mind being alone, he usually liked the piece and quiet, but now he wanted somebody to talk to, like Mr. Miyagi or anyone really. But nobody was with him at the moment and Daniel felt lonely and vulnerable. Ali was using the restroom, Mr. Miyagi was talking to a referee about next year's tournament, and his mother was so happy that Daniel won the tournament, she had to go call Uncle Lou and the rest of the family and tell them right away.

His mother planned on taking them all out to a some-what fancy restaurant to celebrate. They would sit, eat, laugh, then they'd drop Ali off at her house (hopefully her parents wouldn't come out to socialize) and Daniel would be able to go home and rest. He was tired and confused and he had sore muscles.

But Daniel cheered up because it was Christmas break and that meant no school for the next two weeks. Of course, in California, it was much warmer than New Jersey would ever be, he was only wearing a jacket, and he was feeling pretty warm. In New Jersey, winter had been his favorite time of year. His mother reminded him of how when he was a little kid and would race down stairs to see if they had cancelled school. Daniel loved sledding and snowball fights and hot chocolate, but even if he couldn't do any of that here, he'd still relax for break.

Daniel tossed his trophy and bag into the backseat of his car through the window that they had left opened. He opened the door and was about to jump in when....

"Hey c'mon, that's not fair, I got second place!"

"Second place? Second place is no place, you're off the team!"

Daniel looked through the windows of his car to where the commotion was coming from.

"That sucks, I did my best."

"What did you say?"

"I said I did my best!"

"You're nothing! You lost, you're a loser!"

No sensei should talk to his students that way! Daniel would've just been happy if he hadn't got killed in the first round! Second place was fine and Johnny had won 1st place the last two years, everyone's got to lose at one point or another. Johnny was strong, quick and a black-belt (Daniel vaguely added cute to that list, and reminded himself that he wasn't suppose to think that), Kreese should be proud to have a student like that!

Daniel hoped away from the back car door and placed his hand on the hood to give him some balance. He hoped to the front of the car and steadied himself. Daniel put a little bit of pressure on his left leg and it hurt, but he didn't fall. He took a few hesitant steps toward the notorious scene. Daniel could hear Johnny and Kreese still shouting at one another as he tried to get closer.

"No, you're the loser man!"

"Oh, _I'm _the loser, huh?"

"Yeah,"

Daniel looked up in time to see Kreese grab Johnny's second-place-trophy, snap it in two, and then throw the pieces off to the side. Daniel could tell by how red Johnny's face was getting, that that move had really made him mad. Daniel noticed the rest of them were standing by Johnny and Kreese, not moving much. Johnny had earned that trophy, and Kreese just snatched it from Johnny and broke it! What an asshole!

Daniel was now behind a parked dark blue car with no one inside, on the other side of the car, Johnny and Kreese were arguing while the rest of the Cobras avoided looking at the scene. Daniel hopped around the car and he was just a few feet to the side of Kreese and Johnny; he looked just like one of the other spectators and no one paid attention to him.

He tried to hop closer, but he was so intent on watching, his right foot landed in a pothole and Daniel lost his balance and fell backwards on his rear (I feel immature using the word 'butt'). The motion caught the Cobras' eyes and Daniel's face was red when he regained his balance and stood back up.

Daniel could see in Johnny's expression that he was surprised that he was over there. Bobby and Tommy were a little shocked too; they're eyebrows were raised and they stared at him, Dutch just stood there with his usual cocky smile, as if he knew what Daniel really had come over to them for and Jimmy continued to stare at Johnny and Kreese because, it looked like, he was pretty scared of what would happen. Daniel didn't want to have to make eye contact with any of them so he just stared at the ground.

"Go away,"

The voice was directed at Daniel and he looked up to see Johnny glaring at him. Johnny's face was no longer red, but just angry. Daniel didn't make any attempt to move.

"Leave,"

Daniel just stared at Johnny. Why did Johnny want him to leave? Daniel couldn't think of anything to say or any reason, but before he could voice his thoughts, someone cut him off.

"Since when do you care about _him_?" Kreese snapped. He didn't bother to look at Daniel, he just kept glaring at Johnny.

"I don't, I just don't think everyone should be watching something that should be private," Johnny snapped back.

"You think it should be kept private that you're a _loser_? It's definitely not private; you lost in front of _thousands_ of people who were watching in the stands. They all know that you're a failure." Kreese said angrily and he gave Johnny a disgusted look and Daniel saw Johnny turn red with anger and embarrassment.

Kreese turned to Daniel and started on him. "And everyone knows _you _cheated." Kreese barked. He stared Daniel down so intensely that Daniel back up against the dark blue car; even though, Kreese wasn't getting any closer to him. "It doesn't matter that you and the slope showed up either, I'm making sure _all_ of my students know it's open season on the two of you."

Daniel swallowed nervously. He wasn't afraid of the students, he had beaten most of them in the tournament, but Kreese was scary, especially if he was threatening someone.

Daniel relaxed slightly as Kreese turned back to Johnny.

"_You_ are a loser, a failure and a good-for-nothing punk! _He_" Kreese pointed to Daniel, "had a broken leg and only two months of training!" Daniel watched Johnny as he looked embarrassed and furious at the same time. "You're a fucking disgrace to the Cobra Kai dojo and to all those who wear the black belt." Daniel couldn't believe it, he knew these guys were competitive, but a sensei calling his student a 'fucking disgrace' was too far.

"Fuck-off, you ass-wipe! You and your dojo can go to hell!" Johnny barked. Daniel could see that what Kreese said was the last straw in Johnny's mind, and what Johnny said was the last straw in Kreese's mind.

Daniel stood frozen in shock as Kreese grabbed Johnny and put him in a chokehold. Why wasn't anyone helping? There were 50 people just sitting there watching!

"Hey man!" Bobby cried. He reached for his sensei but Kreese elbowed Bobby in the stomach and Bobby fell backwards and groaned. Daniel flinched, even though he wasn't harmed.

Daniel stopped slouching against the car and hopped around Johnny and Kreese making sure to put at least 7 feet of a distance between him and the two. Johnny's face was turning bright red from lack of air and Kreese was scowling; he didn't have much trouble holding Johnny down, he was a full-grown man and Johnny was still a teenager. As Daniel hoped around them, Bobby held his side and tried to stand up, Tommy looked around to find someone to help Johnny, Johnny clawed at Kreese's arms, trying to get loose, Dutch and Jimmy just stared, not knowing what to do.

Daniel went around Johnny and Kreese and came close to Bobby. Daniel made sure to put all of his weight on his right leg.

"Are you okay?" Daniel quietly asked. Bobby nodded. When Kreese elbowed him in the stomach, he got the wind knocked out of him.

Johnny coughed and sputtered, still trying to get loose. Daniel felt completely guilty, if he hadn't beaten Johnny, Kreese wouldn't have been so mad. He had to at least _try _to help.

"Let him go!" Daniel shouted before he could stop himself.

Kreese took one arm away from choking Johnny and swung to hit Daniel, but Daniel ducked.

"I said _Let 'im go_!" Daniel yelled. He put his hands out in front of him and shoved Kreese forward. Kreese stumbled and threw his arms out for balance and Tommy grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him away from Kreese.

Kreese only stumbled forward a few steps, but he easily turned back around to face the group of teens and he went straight for Daniel.

Daniel yelped out in surprise as Kreese lunged for him. Daniel moved out of the way, but he felt someone grab the back of his jacket.

Daniel twisted to get out of Kreese's grasp, but Kreese was too strong. He lifted Daniel slightly by his jacket, like how you would grab a kitten or puppy by the scruff of their neck.

Daniel's feet were barely touching the ground. He heard people yelling, but couldn't understand what they were saying; he was becoming woozy with fear. Kreese spun Daniel around and looked him in the eye.

"You're the one that caused my students to lose, you're the one that's going to pay."

Daniel kicked at Kreese with his bad leg (he had to use his good leg to stand up), but Kreese grabbed Daniel's neck and Daniel felt his air supply being cut off. Kreese lifted Daniel off the ground, and held tighter to Daniel's throat.

"Let go of him!"

"Stop! Please!"

What are you doing?"

"Put my baby down!" Daniel barely recognized his mother's voice.

"You'll kill him!"

Daniel heard yelling, people shouting and screaming, he heard the Cobras shout for Kreese to let go of him, he could even hear his mother and Ali screaming, but he couldn't see them. His vision was becoming blurry and everything was going dark, the only thing Daniel could see were stars, dancing above him. Daniel's vision finally went black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

1- I remember Daniel and Mr. Miyagi taking Mr. Miyagi's truck, but this is my story, so I say they took Daniel's car.

2- If you listen to the announcer in KK1, he does say "Defending champion, John Lawrence, of the Cobra Kai. Two-time winner of the all-valley-under-18 golden trophy." I'm guessing Daniel would've noticed that.

Alright! There you have it! Chapter 5! Now...**I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! **I have a little survey for you guys; I'd appreciate it if you answer **all **the questions!

I will **not **update unless I have more than 33 reviews (total).

1. Do you like smut?

2. What is your favorite pairing (I'm guessing lots of you will say Johnny/Daniel, so what's you first _and _second favorite pairing, it doesn't have to be someone with Daniel!)?

3. I'm thinking of making it a Master(s)/Slave kind of story (Cobras=masters, Daniel=unwilling-slave). Sound good? Yes or No?

4. In KK2, Mr. Miyagi leaves for Okinawa. Should he still leave and little Daniel would be so confused with no one to help him (if yes to this, should Mr. Miyagi come back later in the story, or should he be out permanently? Mr. Miyagi is awesome, so I'm hoping you guys won't want him out of the story totally.) Or should Mr. Miyagi stay so Daniel can have his friend/teacher to help him?

5. What should happen to Jimmy (the 'straight' one) (Ex. He moves away and is no longer in the story/ becomes gay like his friends/ just stays in the background/ rats out the cobras about being gay to their parents) I don't know why I didn't make him gay in the beginning, I'm just don't think things through I guess.

6. Do you like it when a story switches from the point of view to one character to another? Do you want this to be told all in third person/just in one of the characters perspectives? Or did you like going from Dutch to Tommy to Daniel?

7. Anything I can improve? Don't say "I like the story, but your grammar sucks". Ex. I could be more descriptive about their surroundings (I think being descriptive is my weakness)

8. Do you think I'm making things to far from reality (of course this stuff would never happen, but do you think it was too far fetch that Bobby would _carry _Daniel to his room?)?

9. Do you think the Cobras/Daniel should be jealous if another person touches/flirts with them (like should the Cobras be mad if they see Ali kissing Daniel, or Daniel be mad if Bobby was flirting with someone?) or should they be fine with it?

10. What do you want to happen with Ali?


	6. Damn Skinny Jeans

Dedicated to my beta, Rev. Jace of the Redd – and Artheart0, who's always giving me ideas.

* * *

**Believe me, I TRIED to write Mr. Miyagi's dialogue as best as I could! And I know the first scene describing what happened to Kreese was pretty badly written, but whatever. I also added a bit more smut than the last chapter had! Johnny's got a couple of dirty thoughts, but not many….**

So I was sick over the weekend of Sunday, January 10, 2010 with the 24hr. flu. I puked everything I ate, it was terrible. I could not write at all. Every time I tried, I always thought that characters were sick too and instead of following my idea for the story, the characters would all go home and be sick…I'm pretty weird, I know. I've also had a class where we've been talking about nothing but safe sex for three days and it gave me some ideas!

I have some reviewers to thank…

1. Rev. Jace of the Redd, .zip, Psychotic Mind, LuckyJynx, MyAngelAdam and PonyboySlashLover for telling me that there was nothing wrong with the story and making me blush and smile like an idiot.

2. To johnnnycadesgirl16 and Jodie1 - for giving me the constructive criticism I **asked** for.

3. To loopycathair and saati - gave me _half_ of the survey, but I guess those are better than nothing, right?!

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Why is Daniel so stubborn? I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen! Now look what happened, that bastard, Kreese, hurt him and now Daniel's unconscious on the ground.

Right after Kreese grabbed Daniel, his mom, Ali and Mr. Miyagi walked out and immediately saw what was happening. Ali and his mom (who was screaming "My baby! My baby!" for 10 minutes) ran over and screamed and shouted at Kreese; they got three times as loud when Daniel closed his eyes and stopped fighting. Mrs. LaRusso went to grab Kreese, but he swung his elbow back and got her in the stomach, just like Bobby. Mr. Miyagi came and told Kreese to let Daniel go 'or else,' with Pat Johnson, one of the referees following. When Kreese was distracted by Mr. Miyagi, Tommy let go of me (he pulled me away from Kreese and held on to me tightly, even though he'd never admit it, he was scared that I was seriously hurt) and kicked at the back of Kreese's knee, similar to the 'out of commission' move. Kreese stumbled and Mr. Miyagi grabbed one of his wrists and yanked, which cause one hand off Daniel's throat. Pat Johnson got between Kreese and Mr. Miyagi and with part of Kreese's chest exposed, Johnson round-house kicked Kreese in the stomach. Kreese doubled over and let go of Daniel. Tommy ran to grab Daniel off the ground and pull him away from Kreese.

So, in conclusion, I lost the biggest karate tournament that I've won for the past two years, I got to give the boy I've been crushing on for a month a hand-job, my _sensei _choked me, Bobby was probably seriously injured from the hit to his chest, Daniel got choked, Tommy saved me _and_ Daniel and Kreese got beaten by an old guy, a referee and a 17-year-old. It's not the best day of my life; it's not the worst…probably one of the most interesting though.

Right now, Daniel was still unconscious and on the ground and his head was resting on Dutch's rolled up jacket. He was being looked over by his mom, Mr. Miyagi, Ali and Pat Johnson; Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy were watching. Kreese was taken away by some of the guards, referees and stronger viewers of the crowd that had been watching. Bobby and I were sitting on the hood of Tommy's parents' car (surprisingly, it could hold both of us without denting or caving in) because we were both still a bit sore. Almost everyone had left by now, only a few stragglers were left behind talking or taking pictures of themselves or the building, but no one came over here.

I was feeling okay, just a little dizzy, but at least _I _was still conscious. "I'll be right back," I mumbled to Bobby and I gave him a pat on the shoulder. I hopped off the car hood and headed over to Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy; Bobby still leaned against the car and looked at the ground, he was deep in thought.

I snuck up behind Jimmy and my voice made all three of them jump. "Hey, c'mon over there," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to where I had been and Bobby was still sitting.

"Why," Dutch asked.

"Because I don't want to stand and I don't think Bobby can come over here."

I turned around and headed back to the car, not waiting for them to answer. I was in a slightly bad mood and I knew they wouldn't argue if I mentioned Bobby was too hurt to come over.

I got back to the car and took my place on top the hood beside Bobby, my seat was still warm. Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy stood in front of us.

"How bad is he?" I asked calmly, like I was asking which one of us saw the latest movie.

"He'll probably wake up in a few minutes but his mom says they should take him to the emergency room." Dutch answered.

"He doesn't need to go there," Tommy said, rolling his eyes, "Johnny got choked and he's fine."

"Is he?" Bobby turned to look at me and I met his eyes for a moment, but looked down. Bobby was kind of the 'parent' in our group; he always made sure we had our homework done and that we weren't hurt or being bugged by something on our minds. He was like a brother to me; all of them were. I'm an only child, so I'm pretty lucky to have the friends that I do.

"I'm fine, just kind of sore," I stretched to show them that I was fine and didn't have trouble moving, but I better make sure Bobby was okay.

"Bobby?" He turned to look at me, "_You_ okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it hurts and I'll probably have a bruise though, but I can breathe and move fine." Bobby lifted up his jacket and shirt to let us see his ribs. They didn't look broken or cracked, but there was a sickly purple and yellow bruise forming on his tan skin.

"Oww," Tommy whined, "That's a nasty bruise."

"I got off lucky considering them two," Bobby said and jerked his chin in the direction of me, then Daniel.

"Let's go over there see how he is," I said. I hopped off the car and waited for Bobby. He slowly slid off the hood and stood next to me. We all walked over slowly and quietly with Jimmy and Bobby in front and Dutch, me and Tommy behind them; nobody noticed us. We got closer to Ali, Mrs. LaRusso, Mr. Miyagi and Mr. Johnson, who were all kneeling around Daniel, and we could over hear them talking.

"He'll be okay, Lucille, he's a strong guy," Ali was desperately trying to comfort Daniel's mom.

"I should have been there, I shouldn't have left him alone," Mrs. LaRusso was sobbing and her mascara was running down her cheeks. It didn't look like Kreese's hit had hurt her as badly as it hurt Bobby. Maybe he went easy on her since she's a girl.

"Oy, Daniel strong boy, he be fine," Mr. Miyagi was saying.

"It's not like he's dead, he'll be awake in a few minutes," Mr. Johnson was saying. "His pulse is at a steady rate, as is his heart. He's not breathing heavily, so he's getting plenty of oxygen. He'll be awake any moment."

I looked over my four friends (which wasn't too hard since I was pretty tall) to see Daniel. He looked so small, smaller than usual, and he looked pale - not deathly pale - but it wasn't a healthy color either. Obviously, his eyes were closed and his lips were apart a little so he could breathe. He looked so vulnerable, so breakable, like he was made out of porcelain or glass and you had to take care of him gently, or he would snap in two. He looked so young…like 13 or so. He looked like wind could knock him over he looked so weak and tired. I almost hate myself for it, but that thought got me just _slightly _turned on. I like being strongest and taking control in sex and with Daniel as weak as he was now, I could easily grab him, throw him against a wall, hold his hands above his head and fuck his brains out. Now that thought got me more than slightly turned on and I hated me for it. Daniel had almost _died_ and all I could think about was having my way with him. I just wanted to force myself into him and hear him beg for more.

'_Shit! Oh, please not now! Anytime but now!' _My pants were becoming tight, and these pants were already skinny jeans.

I took my jacket off and tied it around my waste. Dutch and Tommy turned to stare at me with confused looks.

"What? I'm hot." I mumbled softly.

I guess my jacket wasn't doing much to hide my half-erection; Dutch eyed me up and down. "Looks like it," he snickered quietly, after all, we wouldn't want Daniel's mom to over hear us talking about screwing her son while he's lying unconscious on the ground.

"Shut up!" I seethed.

"How are you turned on by this?" Good ol' Dutch, laughing at my misfortune.

"I said 'Shut up'!"

"I knew you were into a couple of weird things, Johnny, but having sex with someone who's unconscious isn't right," he fake scolded me. That asshole was finding this funny! And I wasn't into weird things, a couple of kinky things, but not weird.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped and smacked him in the stomach.

"Getting violent now are we? It's not my fault you've got some messed up sex fantasies." My sex fantasies were not messed up. Yeah, like I said, I was in to a few kinky things like bondage and maybe some role playing, but it's not that messed up…is it?

"Will you two shut up?" Bobby snapped quietly.

Luckily no one noticed me and Dutch arguing except for Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy. We were all silent for a moment and we just listened to the four on the ground.

"I should've waited to get home to call the family, I should've been here to protect him," Mrs. LaRusso sobbed. She was acting like Daniel would never wake-up!

"He'll be fine ma'am." Mr. Johnson said and patted Mrs. LaRusso and the back. "Daniel won a tournament," he paused, "with a broken leg!" I considered that for a moment, that was pretty impressive.

"Yeah, he's going to wake-up any minute," Ali said softly, pulling Mrs. LaRusso into a hug.

"I still think he should be taken to the hospital," Mrs. LaRusso sobbed again.

Daniel didn't need to go to the hospital, he'd be fine, and besides, if he's taken to a hospital, I wouldn't get to talk to him. I _needed_ to talk to him alone, to yell at him for getting involved, to thank him for helping me, to shove him against a wall and shove my tongue down his throat. Oh yeah, that thought _did not_ help my erection go away. I don't know why or how, but I was really turned on right now. Why now? Why here? Why did I bring _skinny jeans _to change into?!

"He'll be fine," Bobby said softly and the group on the ground finally noticed us, we had been there for almost a minute and Dutch and I were arguing a few seconds ago! They must all be really worried about Daniel.

"What do _you _want?" Ali snapped, glaring directly at me.

Bitch.

I was about to answer, but Dutch beat me to it. "He has my jacket," he snapped. Dutch would never admit that he wanted to make sure Daniel was okay.

"It's my fault he's hurt, I wanted to make sure he was okay!" I snapped back and Ali looked surprise that I raised my voice to her. _Hey idiot, I liked you last year, but I got my eye on a new toy now. _I almost snickered at the thought, but I didn't because everyone (but Daniel of course) was staring at me. "It _is_ my fault he's hurt. If I hadn't caused a scene with my sensei," I didn't pause in my talking, but part of mind asked if I could really call him my sensei. He taught me for more than 5 years, since I was 12, but the dude tried to kill me! "Daniel wouldn't have come over to stop the fight."

"It's not your fault Johnny," Mr. Johnson said to me, looking me in the eyes and making me feel nervous, "It's Kreese's fault. He hurt Daniel and some witnesses even told me you tried to make Daniel leave. This isn't on your shoulders."

"He's right," Mrs. LaRusso sniffed. She wasn't sobbing, just crying, "It's that bastard's fault, but I don't know _what_ Daniel did to make you guys hate him so much, he's a good boy, but sometimes I've wanted to strangle him too." She laughed softly, then she realized she said _strangle_ and she burst into tears once more and covered her face with her hands. I felt sorry for her.

Mr. Johnson, Ali and Mr. Miyagi went back to consoling Mrs. LaRusso and we all walked back to Tommy's parent's car. I leaned against the side of the hood and Jimmy leaned against the side of the passenger seat door while the other three just stood in front of us.

Bobby was still staring at me. "It's not your fault, Johnny. You told him to leave, but he's just headstrong," Bobby paused and then he smiled, "like you." He added. First Dutch teases me, now Bobby.

"Oh you're real funny," I shot back playfully. We always tease each other, ever since we all met. Bobby and I immediately clicked in elementary, I don't know why though, we just got along and understood each other. We all live in the same neighborhood: Dutch and Bobby live on the same street about 13 houses away from each other, Tommy lives right behind Dutch and on the same street as Jimmy and I do. Tommy lives 7 houses to the right of me and 4 houses to the left of Jimmy. None of us met that way though, I met Tommy and Dutch through the Cobra Kai dojo (at least one good thing came from that place), I met Jimmy because his mom threw a huge party when they first moved to the neighborhood so she could judge all her neighbors and he was pretty nice so I watched out for him in school (people love to pick on the new kids). I met Bobby from the Encino country club in fourth grade. My mom thought I was old enough to start going to those boring dinners and Bobby and I were the only kids there so we hung to each other pretty tightly because there were a group of older teenagers who loved to pick on us because we were the two youngest there for about 3 years.

I even kissed him once, Bobby, in eighth grade. There wasn't any spark like there was with Ali or like there is with Daniel, just a kind of warmth. I think that's why we're such good friends, he's the first boy I kissed (mind you, I've experimented with a couple of dudes), even though it was only once and for a few seconds. No tongue, no groping, just a peck on the lips. Bobby and all of them were friends, brothers, but nothing more.

"I know, I'm going to be a comedian when I grow up," Bobby said smiling and stretching.

"When you 'grow up'? What are you, five?" Tommy snickered.

"Yeah, so carry me," Bobby said with a goofy smile and pounced on Tommy (I wouldn't mind pouncing on Daniel. Oww! Tight pants! Tight pants! Tight pants!). Tommy stepped back, but Bobby got him. This was just like them; someone is lying unconscious, but they're still acting like kids. Bobby clung to Tommy and Tommy laughed and staggered backwards.

I don't know why I didn't notice before, but Jimmy was really quiet, so I turned to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Liar.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he started to sound annoyed. He's a terrible liar.

"Seriously, what's bugging you? You can tell me, you haven't talked all night," I pointed out, as Bobby and Tommy were still laughing and wrestling and jumping on each other and Dutch joined in.

"It's just been a tiring day, you know?" Jimmy said staring at the ground.

I looked away from him and turned to stare at Tommy, Bobby and Dutch who were all settled down and standing as a group a few yards away, talking when I saw something black moving towards us.

I turned and saw it was Mr. Miyagi in his black suit. He was walking over to us for who knows what.

He approached us quickly and stood in front of Jimmy and I without saying anything. He just stood there with his hands folded in front of him and just stared at the two of us for a few moments. I looked over Mr. Miyagi's shoulder and saw Dutch, Tommy and Bobby staring at the three of us.

Mr. Miyagi just stood there, still staring us down. If he wouldn't say anything, I would.

"Can we help you, Mr. Miyagi?" I asked politely.

"No mean be rude, but why boys still here?" He asked. How long has he been in the U.S. speaking English?

"We're worried about Daniel," I answered honestly. I was worried about him. Yes, we did consider him our 'boy toy' for the time and we probably would for quite a while, but that doesn't mean we didn't really care for him. We all knew he was nice and funny and caring. I didn't want him to get hurt; I knew he'd be fine, but it would make me feel more relaxed if I saw him wake-up.

"That nice, but you can leave," Mr. Miyagi said. I wasn't leaving and no one else would. Bobby, Dutch and Tommy walked over to hear what was going on. Tommy and Dutch went beside Jimmy and Bobby came over to stand by me.

"I'd rather stay," I paused to think of my next words, "I'd feel better if I saw him wake-up."

Mr. Miyagi stared at me, directly at me and nobody else, for a few moments and sighed. He opened his mouth and what he said made me smile with excitement and happiness. "Well he awake."

* * *

1 – The car that the Cobras were standing by in KK2 isn't the same car as I have in the story. Tommy is from Encino, so I would imagine his parents would have a much nicer car than the one that the Cobra's were leaning against in KK2.

2 – I just picked the first restaurant I could think of, and I have no idea if _Golden Coral _was back in the Karate Kid days.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It was kind of a cliff-hanger and kind of not.

I've gone back through the story and noticed a lot of things I messed up on or didn't like, so I may take a break and just go back through the story and try to make all the chapters better.

Fun fact #1: In the **original **script for the Karate Kid, there was a scene where the Cobras do sexually harass Daniel. After gym, the Cobras force Daniel to take a cold shower in the locker room and make fun of his 'incredible shrinking weenie' (p.s. if you guys are good readers and review, there may be another naughty shower scene in the story soon).

Fun Fact #2: Rob Garrison (the actor who plays Tommy in the Karate Kid) was in a porno later in his life.

**ANOTHER SURVEY! I will not update till I have 45 reviews.**

1. Which was your favorite part in any chapter and why?

2. Which was your least favorite part in any chapter? Why?

3. Do you guys care if I make Ali a bitch? Or would you prefer for her to stay the 'nice' girl. I actually like Ali (I think she was the best of Daniel's girlfriends; even though, the Cobras are way better), but it would be easier if I can make her bitchier.

4. I think my worst written character is Daniel; any ideas how I can make him more in character?

5. On a scale from one to ten, how graphic do you want the smutty sex scenes to be? (1=kissing, not making-out, no tongues, just a chicken peck on the lips, 5=some touching and some feeling, 10=really hot scenes that would shock others at how graphic they are).

6. Does anyone have a good name for this chapter?

7. Was that small Bobby/Johnny scene okay? I want you guys to know that I'm planning on making this Cobras/Daniel, but I may add some Cobra/Cobra later, is that okay?

If you guys TRULY want an update, go back to review the first couple of chapters. I would really appreciate it if you guys went back to review chapters 2 and 3. I had 5 reviews total for those chapters! 1st chapter – 5 reviews; 2nd chapter – 2 reviews (!); 3rd chapter – 3 reviews; 4th chapter – 14 reviews; 5th chapter – 10 reviews. Notice anything? The longer it took me to update, the more reviews I got! So if you guys don't want to review, I don't want to write…that's a lie :'(. A lot of people just beg for reviews, and I guess that's what I'm doing. But I will NOT UPDATE WITHOUT 45 REVIEWS!


	7. Date with the mom

DEDICATED TO: **Psychotic Mind** and **Rev. Jace of the Redd**, the ONLY people who has reviewed all six (and hopefully soon-to-be 7) chapters!

Hey, if you guys want more Karate Kid stories, check out…

Yours and Ours by Rev. Jace of the Redd (Daniel/Cobra Kais) **BEST FREAKING STORY YOU WILL EVER READ.**  
Ulterior by brightened (Daniel/Mr. Miyagi)  
Secrets, Lies, and Love by zombie hippie (Daniel/Ali)  
You're Pretty by gloryblastit (Daniel/Johnny)  
Return of The Cobra Kai bySaoirse the Irish Colleen(no Daniel, but it has all the cobras and tha piring is Johnny/Lara, a made up character who stole Daniel's man)

Well, those were all the ones that I thought we're real good.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

"Well he awake," Mr. Miyagi said and motioned for us to follow him. I know it sounds _really _girly, but it felt like my heart tried to leap out of my chest. We followed him over to where Daniel, his mom, Ali and Mr. Johnson were. Daniel was sitting up, but not standing, he was probably still to dizzy for that, and he was leaning against his mom, who was holding him tightly. I could see their lips moving, but we weren't close enough to hear words. Ali was rubbing Daniel's arm, trying to comfort him and Pat Johnson was sitting across from the three, checking over Daniel with his eyes.

I walked faster to get past my friends and next to Mr. Miyagi. "Is he okay?" I asked him.

"Oy," Mr. Miyagi said. I_ think_ that meant yes.

We got closer and closer until we were right next to the group.

"Mom, I really don't need a doctor, I'm just a little sore," Daniel mumbled. Call me girly again, but I was so happy to hear him talk.

"Daniel, you have a broken leg and you were nearly killed!" His mom cried hysterically.

"I'm fine," Daniel yawned, "I'm just tired." None of them noticed us. I wanted Daniel to know I was there, so I broke away from my friends and Mr. Miyagi and went to sit with my legs folded beneath me on the ground next to Mr. Johnson.

Daniel's eyes widened when he saw me and I think I was the only one who noticed he tensed up. I jacked him off and stayed here to make sure he was alright, and he was still scared of me? His pretty brown eyes were still wide and he looked fearful, like a little kid in an 'R' rated movie, but it was cute. His eyes were so pretty when they were scared, and they way he bit on his bottom lip made me jealous that I couldn't do that for him. His lips were really soft and smooth when I had kissed him. I wanted those lips pressed against mine and I wanted to explore his mouth with my tongue. I should have kissed him harder when we were in his locker room! Not dirty thoughts again! My erection had started to fade, but it came back! Why did Daniel have to look so cute right now?

Well I better make conversation. "Do you feel okay?" I asked him and I made sure my voice showed how concern I was.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, "Do you?"

"Thanks to you," I gave him a goofy grin and he looked away. I think he blushed just a little tiny bit.

Daniel yawned again and stretched his arms above his head. Daniel reached behind him and grabbed Dutch's jacket. "Here," he mumbled and held it out to me.

I grabbed the jacket and tossed it over to Dutch and he caught it. Daniel looked over to the rest of them and he looked fearful again. He almost looked like we were going to get him in trouble or we would hurt him, he looked so scared and nervous, I just wanted to hold him.

The rest of the guys came to sit down beside us so it ended with Daniel sitting between his mother and Ali, and Pat Johnson scooted over so he was sitting next to Ali, Mr. Miyagi stood off to the side of the group, me sitting directly in front of Daniel, with Tommy to my right and Dutch on the other side of him, Bobby sitting on my left and Jimmy sitting beside him.

We were all silent for about a minute until Daniel broke the silence.

"Why are we sitting on the ground?" He asked and started laughing lightly and after a few moments Ali and his mother joined in. Daniel had a cute laugh, it didn't sound forced or uneasy, it sounded cheerful.

"No, seriously, why are we sitting on the ground?" Daniel asked, speaking directly to his mom.

"Well we couldn't move you when you were unconscious," Mrs. LaRusso replied with a sad, small smile.

Daniel pushed himself off the ground and stood up, putting all of his weight on his left leg. "Aren't we still going out to eat?" Daniel asked his mom.

"No!" She cried. "You were almost killed and you want to go out to eat?"

"But Ma, I'm hungry!" Daniel whined and stuck out his lower lip and made his eyebrows rise slightly looking like a sad puppy. I could just imagine Daniel wearing _nothing_ but a dog collar, eager to please his master. Damn these tight pants! I swear, I really did try to stop thinking that, but the thoughts were just too tempting to resist. I imagined Daniel on his hands and knees, completely naked except for a black collar with a leash attached. He was in front of me and he was reaching up to unzip my pants. He pulled my pants down and literally licked his lips when he saw my cock sticking out. My imaginary Daniel leaned forward and his warm lips wrapped around the head. Aww, fuck. I bit my bottom lip to stifle my small groan and I don't think anyone noticed. I untied my jacket from my waste and set it in my lap to cover my jeans )which were so strained, I was afraid they'd rip) and when I looked around, I was relieved to see only a few people noticed how 'happy' I was. Tommy and Bobby were snickering and Ali was wearing a smug smile and she sat tall and proud. Dumb bitch thought I was turned on by her! I'd love to see her expression if she knew it was her boyfriend I was horny for.

"No, Daniel, we have food at home," Mrs. LaRusso said sternly.

"I don't like anything we have at home and you said we would go out to celebrate whether I won or not! Please maaaaa!" Daniel begged and dragged out the 'a' part in 'ma'.

"Daniel, your mom is right; I think you should rest too." Ali said caringly.

"But I'm fine and I'm hungry!" Daniel protested.

"He's really whiney," Bobby mumbled to me and I chuckled softly.

"And you're not?" I asked in a teasing way. Bobby smirked and turned back to Daniel.

"Please," Daniel begged. He got down on his left knee, with his right knee bent, almost like he was proposing. "Please!" Daniel begged again.

Mrs. LaRusso sighed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Daniel said eagerly; he knew his mom was about to say 'yes'. He was pretty cute when he was excited,

"Alright then," she said softly. "But only for a little while; an hour and a half, that's it!"

Daniel got out of his 'proposing' stance and stood up with a big grin planted on his face. Why was going out to eat so important to him?

"Well come on!" Daniel said happily. He held out his hands to help his mother and Ali up. They each took a hand, but neither really pulled on it because they were too afraid to pull Daniel down with his bad leg.

I stood up and the rest of the guys followed, even Mr. Johnson. Daniel began to walk, well kind of limped, back to his car and Ail followed.

Mrs. LaRusso turned to us and she gave us a smile. It was warm and friendly, Daniel probably got his personality from his mom.

"I hope you boys can move past this little spat. Daniel's a little shy and he doesn't have too many friends here. I think he's still made at me for making us move away from all his old friends."

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, we were actually going to talk to Daniel before we left, to – you know – agree on being friends?" I said it like a question, though it wasn't one, "but if you guys are leaving, we'll just catch him at school."

Mrs. LaRusso paused and looked away. For about 5 seconds, it seemed like she was deep in thought. She smiled again and raised her head.

"How 'bout you guys come with us?!" She asked excitedly with her New Jersey accent coming through. Without giving any of us a chance to speak, she continued. "We're going to a restaurant called _The Golden Coral_ (1) and I'm sure this would be a good time to settle some sort of truce!"

I looked at the guys. Dutch and Tommy were smiling like idiot and Bobby shrugged.

"I don't know, Mrs. LaRusso. I mean, yeah we want to be friends with Daniel, but our parents are kind of expecting us and Johnny and I are pretty sore. I–"

Dutch leaned towards him and whispered something in Bobby's ear. Bobby looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened and he smiled deviously.

"Actually, we can just call our parents and tell them we'll be out celebrating for a while and I'm feeling pretty good, aren't you, Johnny?"

I hesitated to answer. I wasn't too sure if they're plan would be good or bad, after all _Dutch and Tommy _had come up with it. I wanted to know what they were planning before I agreed, but Mrs. LaRusso was already staring strangely at us, and it'd be weird if I said I needed to talk with my friends about it first, so I just nodded.

Mrs. LaRusso stared oddly at us for a moment longer, but she smiled and said "Great! You boys won't need a ride, will you?" Her smile began to fade, "our car can only fit so many…" her voice trailed off.

"Uhh, no we'll just take Tommy's car," Bobby explained.

Mrs. LaRusso looked shocked for a moment. I didn't understand why at first, but the reason caught up with me after a few moments. She and Daniel were poor; they lived in Reseda and rented an apartment. Their car could barely run (I remember from the time Tommy, Dutch, Barbra, Susan and I saw Daniel and Ali on their date at Golf-'n-Stuff and Daniel's mom drove up in that piece-of-crap-car). She was probably shocked that our parents could afford to buy us each a car and our dirt bikes, while she could barely afford a running car.

The look of shock was quickly wiped off her face and replaced with a big smile. "Great! You guys want to follow us there? Or do you need to stop at you house to drop your things off?"

"Uhh, no, we're fine; we'll just follow you there." I answered for us.

Mrs. LaRusso's grin never faltered. "Alright, we're leaving right now, see-ya in a few!" She chirped and turned to head back to her car. She was real happy even after her son lost consciousness!

I turned to the guys. All of them but Jimmy (who was leaning against the car, looking off in a daze) were grinning at me.

"What's the secret?"

"Well" Dutch drawled out, "if we can get our toy" that was usually his name for Daniel "alone in the restaurant, we could have some more fun. Bobby never got to get his kiss or give his hand-job, you know."

"And if we sit by him, who knows where our hands could end up?" Tommy purred.

"Well let's get in the car, before they leave," I rushed, running to the passenger door, but Dutch beat me to it. Ever since we were 12, Dutch and I always competed to get the front seat when we rode together. It usually ended up with us pushing and trying to trip each other and I winning.

But Dutch the Asshole cut in front of me and he was in the passenger seat before I could protest. I sighed angrily and opened up the back door and got in the seat behind the jerk. Tommy got in the driver's seat (he _never_ lets _anybody_ else drive his car, not even his parents), Bobby climbed in through the other door and sat in the middle and Jimmy got in and sat behind Tommy. I closed my eyes to relax and leaned back against the cool, dark leather seats as Tommy started the car and the engine roared to life.

"Jesus, you're really pitchin' a tent!" Bobby said loudly. I think he was trying to bug me.

"Yeah, I was trying to explain to him that sex with someone unconscious goes way beyond kinky, it's just fucked up!" Dutch whooped with laughter in his voice.

"Do you guys mind if I get rid of it?" I asked. I've seen all four of them jack-off before and I think Bobby's given Dutch a hand-job and Tommy's given one to Jimmy. I'm positive Jimmy's not gay, but it always feels better if someone else is doing it to you.

"Not in my car! I don't want your cum on my leather seats!"

"Then give me a damn rag or towel or some'tin!" If I get aggravated, I slur my words together.

"Yeah, sure Johnny, I just _happen_ to have a towel in my car!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I wanna get rid of it!"

"Not in my car!"

"What if I do it anyway?"

"Then I'll go full speed down the high-way and push you out and hope you break your neck."

Ouch. "Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ple-"

"Jesus, just let him jack-off, Tommy!" Jimmy snapped but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't want cum in my car!"

"Don't you have any napkins?" I whined. The thought of jacking-off was making me harder.

"No! Now just chill, man, maybe you can get Daniel to give you a blow-job or something." I felt the car slow as we came to a red light.

"Damn it, Tommy! That thought's not helping me 'chill,' it's making me harder!"

"Yeah, even I'm getting turned on by that thought," Bobby mumbled.

"You wanna see Johnny get a blow-job?" Dutch asked, acting stupid, but then again this _is _Dutch…maybe he's not acting.

"You know what I mean," Bobby snapped and smacked Dutch in the shoulder.

"Shut-up and get Daniel to blow you, man!" Tommy snapped. He always gets annoyed with us.

"Fine!" I snapped back. Once we all calmed down we were quiet until Tommy spoke again.

"How do you think he's going to react to us being there?" I felt the car moving as the red light turned green.

**DANIEL'S POV**

"You _what?" _I seethed at my mom.

"Daniel, lets face it, you don't have many friends here. Those boys are willing to be friends and you should be too," my mom said firmly.

"They don't want to be _friends_, mom." Well at not least _just_ friends. I know I should tell my mom what happened to me in my locker room _three times_. But I just couldn't. I don't know why. I wasn't really embarrassed, there were five of them and one of me, it's not like I actually stood a chance by 'just saying 'no''. Well I was embarrassed about it, but not too much. I was pretty confused with all the questions in my mind. _When did they start liking me? Why do the like _me_? Does Johnny still like Ali? What about Ali? What would they do when school starts back up? Are they just playing with my head?_ _Who else knows they're gay? How many other guys have they been with? Does this make me gay? _I was really confused with everything really. Then there was part of me that was so pissed, it was about to shot out of my skin. A person's first orgasm should be with someone they love and care about. They shouldn't be thrown to the floor and touched in scary ways. _If they were so scary, why did you like them? _Those damn questions in my head were turning on me.

"I know they seem like jerks, Daniel," Ali started, "but they can actually be pretty decent. They did stay around to make sure you were okay." I noticed she paused and a smirked was placed over her too-much-make-up-wearing face. "I'm positive Johnny still likes me."

"Yeah, remember the country club?" I asked. I was still mad and jealous that I had seen Johnny kissing Ali. _Are you jealous because Ali was kissing someone other than you, or because Johnny was? _Damn that voice. I know _now_ that Johnny had forced Ali to kiss him because he knew I was looking at them. I wonder if Johnny had ever forced Ali to kiss him when they were dating. _Like the way you were forced to kiss Dutch and Tommy?_ I mentally growled at the stupid voice in my head.

"It was different this time." Ali simply stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, don't get mad," she started.

"Have you ever noticed when someone tells you not to get mad, it only makes you more mad?" I asked aloud, but everyone pretended not to hear me.

"But I think he had an erection from me." She whispered so my mom and Mr. Miyagi, who was in the passenger seat, wouldn't hear.

"Wh-what?" I asked with my eyes wide. I felt my blood boiling. Johnny likes her…again?!

"I saw something sticking up in his pants when he was sitting across from us, but he pulled his jacket onto his lap to hide it," she said quietly. Her voice almost sounded like she was proud or happy of the fact!

I was about to reply, but Mr. Miyagi said something before I could.

"They seem nice, but have much to learn. Daniel-san, you should agree on friendship. Boys want to call truce, you should too." Mr. Miyagi paused and said "Yes, boys are mean, but not bad. No such thing as bad students, just bad teacher. They want to correct their mistakes with you."

I couldn't say no to Mr. Miyagi, I just couldn't. He was my mentor, he was like a second father to me, although my real father wasn't so great (2). Mr. Miyagi saved my life! If it wasn't for him, I'd have been killed on Halloween night! I owe him everything. _Maybe_, just for him, I could act like I was friends with those jerks.

Most of the way was filled with small talk: Mr. Miyagi asked how Ali and I were doing in school and how my leg was; my mom was interested in what Ali planned to do for a career (which was modeling or designing clothes). My mom was treating Ali like she was part of the family only though they've known each other for only a couple of months!; Ali was asking me what _I _wanted to do with my life, or as she put it 'support my future family,' and I told her I don't really know, but it seems cool to open my own dojo or be a teacher of some sort and Mr. Miyagi smiled at me proudly. Every now and then I would throw in a comment, but most of the time, I stared at the window and concentrated on how I felt about my situation.

I knew I was furious and embarrassed with them and I would yell at them the moment I got the chance. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against homosexuals, my mom raised me to be accepting of everybody, but I was against molesters. I was against what they were doing one hundred percent. I could even give 10 reasons off the top of my head why I don't like them.

1) They're assholes.  
2) They trashed my bike.  
3) Johnny embarrassed me in front of 20 people the first day I met him by beating me up on the beach.  
4) I had to enter this tournament because of them.  
5) Although he apologized for it, Bobby broke my leg and Johnny made it worse.  
6) They would have killed me on Halloween night if Mr. Miyagi hadn't saved me.  
7) They made me afraid to go to school.  
8) All the things they did in the locker room.  
9) All the bruises and cuts they gave me.  
10) Again, they're assholes.

There are more reasons too:

11) Johnny kissed my _girlfriend_, Ali.  
12) They made fun of my (well, my mom's) car when Ali and I saw them at Golf 'n Stuff.  
13) Because of Bobby, I lost my place on the soccer team.  
14) They beat me up for no reason.  
15) I just hate them for always hitting me and beating me and making me scared.

As I continued the list in my head, I didn't notice when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I looked over my shoulder, out of the back window, and saw a car following us into the parking lot. Let the night of hell begin.

* * *

1 – I picked the first restaurant I could think of.

2 – I know in KK2, Daniel told Mr. Miyagi that his father was great and had died when Daniel was younger, but I'm changing a little in my story.

3 – Hey, if you guys want more Karate Kid stories, check out…

Yours and Ours by Rev. Jace of the Redd (Daniel/Cobra Kais) **BEST FREAKING STORY YOU WILL EVER READ.**  
Ulterior by brightened (Daniel/Mr. Miyagi)  
Secrets, Lies, and Love by zombie hippie (Daniel/Ali)  
You're Pretty by gloryblastit (Daniel/Johnny)  
Return of the Cobra Kai by Saoirse the Irish Colleen (no Daniel, but all the cobras and Johnny/Lara, a made up character who stole Daniel's man)

This is just incase you skipped over it at the beginning.

I want…well I don't know how many reviews I want, but I need you guys to go back and review the earlier chapters, it would make me _really _happy!


	8. A Whole New Level

Okay, I _know_ I'm a bitch. I haven't updated in forever and I haven't gave you guys a smut scene in 3 full chapters! As you already know, there is a smut scene in here that's between Johnny and Daniel, and if I do say so myself, it's fairly hot. Again you already know, I've broken my own record! I'm soooo happy! This is the longest thing I've written (chapter/story/report). Now, a little FYI, I originally had this as 18 pages, but I took the last few paragraphs and I'm saving them for chapter 9.

Also: Where I'm from, the Golden Coral is an all-you-can-eat buffet. It's where you get up and get your own food and there are no waitresses or waiters. That is being changed in my story.

Again, also: CHECK OUT 'CONSEQUENCES' BY ZOMBIE HIPPIE! It's a Daniel/Ali fic with lots of Johnny!

* * *

**ALI'S POV  
**  
I opened the door and got out of the barely running car. I like Daniel and I like his mom, but how poor can they be? I think that's the reason my parents don't like Daniel; he's poor and he lives in Reseda.

As I slammed the door, I turned to see Tommy's car pulling up into a space a few feet from where we were. I've been in Tommy's car plenty of times, not always for something sexual, sometimes Tommy, Bobby, Susan and I would just go and hang out together. Of course, the boys always had something other than hanging out on their minds (and on occasions, they got it), but I know Barbra likes Tommy, so I went with them.

All the Cobras–well you can't call them Cobras anymore can you? Johnny was almost killed by Kreese, so I guess that means he's out and the rest will probably follow–the Ex-Cobras all got out of Tommy's car and came over towards Daniel and I. How should I put this? 'Little Johnny'–hmm…I can't say that either. I've seen Johnny's dick plenty of times, it's far from 'little'–Johnny's jeans were still sticking out.

I do still like Johnny. There's something about him that Daniel doesn't have. He's real strong, and he's real good looking. His blonde hair was falling past his ear and he had an adorable smile and dark blue eyes. Daniel's okay. He's cute with his soft, black hair and brown eyes, but he's so…I don't know. He doesn't seem 'manly,' and I'm not saying Daniel's girly or weak, but I've always liked my guys tough and dominant and strong and aggressive. The exact opposite of Daniel…but very much like Johnny.

Daniel came to stand beside me and his mother and Mr. Miyagi started walking towards the door to the restaurant. I snuggled up close to Daniel and I watched Johnny's face. He scowled for a quick second, but it faded. Perfect.

The seven of us started walking towards the door and when we got in, I noticed how few people were in the restaurant; there were only five other groups and each only had two or three people in each. Lucky for us, there were plenty of tables to choose from. Lucille was sitting at a table a couple of yards away from the door with her back to us and Mr. Miyagi to the right of her at the head of the table. They were talking and Mr. Miyagi waved us over when he saw us.

I sat to the right of Daniel and Johnny sat to the left of him. It all ended with Mr. Miyagi at the head of the table, Lucille next to him and across from me, then Bobby to the right of Lucille and across from Daniel, Jimmy, Tommy, an empty seat at the far end of the table, Dutch, Johnny, Daniel and then me, and to my left sat Mr. Miyagi.

I rested my head on Daniel's shoulder and I could see him smile. I could also see a small flicker of shock on Bobby's face and Tommy glaring at us. Well, what can I say? I _am _a good looking girl.

Mrs. LaRusso glanced over to me snuggling up to Daniel and she smiled. "Look at you two! You're the perfect couple!" She said happily and I noticed the New Jersey accent showing in her voice.

I think someone down the table was going to say something, but a young waitress with her brown hair back in a ponytail came up to us with a cheery smile and asked what we would like to drink.

"Just water please" Lucille asked.

Mr. Miyagi said "Same."

I ordered ice tea, and then Daniel asked for Mountain Dew. Johnny and Tommy had Pepsi, Bobby and Dutch both had Coke, and Jimmy had a root beer.

I still had my head on Daniel's shoulder and I notice him clear his throat and stiffen.

**DANIEL'S POV  
**  
I didn't mind Ali's head resting on my shoulder. I didn't mind Ali's sickly sweet perfume. I didn't mind Ali's hand that was daintily placed on my thigh. I did mind Johnny's hand in mine.

Ali and I had just been sitting here, and out of nowhere, I felt a hand grab mine and fingers being entwined with mine. I was shocked and I cleared my throat, hoping Johnny would get the message. It wasn't uncomfortable, Johnny's hand was actually pretty warm, it was just… I'm dating Ali…and Johnny's a boy…and Johnny and his friends were my non-stop bullies!

I'm just not really into other guys. If someone's gay, that's fine with me as long as they don't try anything. I like girls. Ali's sweet and pretty and nice (and bitchy I said somewhere in the back of my mind). Guys are just…guys.

Back to the present, Johnny didn't really do much. I had expected (and hoped?) that Johnny would try to go a little further, but no. All he did was hold my hand. I didn't want to seem like I was submitting to him, so I pulled my hand away from his. Surprisingly, Johnny didn't hold my hand down or show any resistance at all to me pulling my hand free. I inwardly argued with that voice in my head that I wasn't disappointed by Johnny's non-reaction.

I set my hand on the table and drummed my fingers. Ali still had her head on my shoulder and her hair was in my face. I shifted away from her slightly, trying to shake her off, but she just held tight to my arm.

I sighed and relaxed in my seat. I could see Johnny in the corner of my eye and he was talking to Tommy. I closed my eyes. I was really tired…

"How's your leg Daniel?"

I opened my eyes to see Bobby staring at me from across the table. He was leaning forward with his arms on the table.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"Are you going to need someone to carry you?" Bobby asked with a wink and smile. I tried to hide my blush and smile by looking down.

"No, I can walk fine. The entire time I've been able to walk fine." I looked up again and I couldn't help my lips curving up to a smirk.

"Alright," I felt Ali's head leave my shoulder (thank God!), "but if you need help, I'll be glad to carry you again," Bobby said seductively. Why did he have to mention that? I turned to my left, expecting to see Ali staring at me strangely, but she wasn't. She was sipping her ice tea. When had the waitress gotten here? I looked in front of me and there sat my Mountain Dew. I smiled and took a sip. Is there anything better than the taste of tooth-rotting, sugary, caffeine-filled drinks?

I shifted back in my seat and looked around the restaurant. Only two other groups were left. Further down the table, Dutch and Tommy were having an arm wrestling match with Jimmy eagerly watching the outcome. I took a sip of my Mountain Dew and I saw my mom reading through the menu and Ali checking–I choked on my pop when I felt someone squeeze my upper thigh. Who the hell would be doing _that_?

Dumb question since Johnny was the only one next to me.

I jerked my thigh away, but Johnny didn't remove his hand. I looked over and saw Johnny, with a small smile on his face, sipping his Pepsi. He was staring at the table, but he knew I was staring at him, so he turned is head to look at me. His lips curved in to a smile.

I was almost tempted to smile back at him, but once again I reminded myself of all the things they've done.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off." I hissed.

Johnny looked at me with big, falsely innocent eyes and smiled. "Get my hand off what?"

"Off me!" I growled.

Johnny looked off to the side with his eyebrows furrowed; he almost looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Well…" Johnny turned back to me, "that is a convincing argument…but I'm going to have to say 'no'."

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the wrist of the hand on my thigh. I pulled Johnny's hand off and he just smiled.

"You can't hold my hand forever" Johnny paused, "But if you want to hold my hand right now, I'm completely fine with that. But when I pulled the move, you pretended you didn't want to."

I hated how his smile got bigger and bigger while he was talking. It's kind of weird why I noticed this, but as he smiled, I noticed Johnny's straight, white teeth. He had a nice smile.

"I wasn't _pretending_, I really don't want to!"

"You two already look like an old couple arguing."

"But out," I snapped at Bobby.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say. Especially since we own you now."

Own me? I'm not some fucking object! I'm a human and slavery was ended in the eighteen-hundreds! You can't own people! Ali and I are dating (are we still dating? I did kind of cheat on her…), but I didn't own her and she didn't own me! How big are their egos where they think everyone has to do what they say?

"I'm not your toy!" I snapped.

"We never said you were our toy, it's just that you're ours."

"No, I'm not!"

Johnny yanked his wrist away from my grasp and turned back to sipping his pop.

"Daniel, be nice." I recognized my mom's voice. I don't think she'd be telling me to be nice if she knew I was being inappropriately touched against my will.

"Yeah, Daniel, be nice or we may have to punish you," Johnny cooed in hushed tone. Punish me? What the hell? I would love to be the one to put them in their place. Damn that bastard. I would have killed him if my mom weren't talking to me.

I looked over at my mom and saw the waitress standing behind her.

"Sorry mom," I said softly in my best I'm-really-innocent voice.

"Now, since your birthday was yesterday, I thought we should have a little celebration!" Oh no, no, no, no, no, please no. Knowing my mom, it's something embarrassing she wants to do, like have all the waiters and waitresses sing 'Happy Birthday'. "l told them that today's your birthday and she," my mom gestured to the waitress, "said we can get some sort of special dessert for half-price." Oh, okay, that's fine.

I let my best little kid smile break onto my face. "Ice-cream please!"

The waitress laughed. "Is that all you want?"

I wasn't too hungry in the first place, I just hadn't wanted to go home, so I nodded and she went down the table to take everybody else's order, then she was gone.

Just to be stupid, I put my thumbs to my temples, wiggled my fingers, shut my eyes, and stuck out my tongue to Ali. "Nah nah! I get ice-cream and you don't!" I expected her to laugh at my immaturity, but when I opened my eyes, she was scowling and glaring at me. When I met her, she thought it was fun to just act like little kids, but she's been really moody today.

I just smiled at her and turned back in my seat and Bobby and Johnny were laughing at me.

"What?"

"You," Bobby chuckled.

"It was cute," Johnny added.

I blushed at the word of 'cute'. Part of me was embarrassed, part of me was mad, the other part of me was strangely flattered.

I sipped my Mountain Dew and I was only partly surprised to feel a hand on my thigh again.

Like any reasonable person, I reached to pull his hand off again. But before I could, Johnny's hand started moving back and forth, rubbing my thigh!

I coughed on my Mountain Dew again.

"Are you alright?" Ali asked. She didn't really sound like she cared at all.

"Fine," I gasped, "Just choked on my pop."

Johnny's hand kept rubbing and I turned to him and the ass was sitting there calmly talking to Bobby!

"Stop!" I snapped quietly.

"Stop what?" Bobby asked.

"Not you, _him_!"

"What's he doing?"

"Rubbing my thigh!" I made sure nobody else could hear my voice, especially Ali.

"I am _not_," Johnny lied. Call me stupid, but I had thought that Johnny would go slowly with this, but I was wrong. One-hundred percent wrong.

Johnny's hand moved from my thigh to cup my crotch. I yelped in surprise and Ali, Mr. Miyagi and my mom turned to look at me.

"S-sorry," I mumbled as Johnny pushed his hand against me more. "I, um, I…uh…just bashed my leg on the t-table."

"You don't look so good," my mom said. _You probably wouldn't look so good either, mom, if someone you hated was feeling you up.  
_  
"I'm fine," I assured her and I grabbed Johnny's wrist.

My mom went back to talking to Ali, who looked bored with their conversation; Mr. Miyagi was staring the menu down intently.

I dug my nails into Johnny's wrist (yes, I _am _a boy with well-kept nails. Living with no father and having almost all female cousins will rub off on you) and tried to pull his hand off. He pushed his hand forward to touch me more, but I put all my strength in to getting him off.

"How about we take this in the bathroom?" Johnny purred.

"Fuck off," I hissed.

I used both my hands to pry Johnny's hand away from my semi-erection. He was strong, a lot stronger than I was.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I could see that he was having a hard time fighting me back.

"You know," Johnny began through clenched teeth, "I could easily lean over and force you to kiss me. Then _everybody_ in here would see what we've been doing."

I could feel the blood rush out of my face (and it actually began to gather in my groin because of Johnny's hand). Nobody could know about what they did. I'd be embarrassed humiliated, terrified, teased, pushed around by my other classmates who found out and most likely in trouble from my mom for not telling her sooner.

"No," I tried to growl, but it came out as nothing more than a squeak. I saw Johnny lean towards me out of my peripheral vision. I was so distracted that I began to loosen up on Johnny's wrist and he massaged the hardness between my legs.

"You can probably guess what your mom, Ali and Miyagi would do, can't you? Your mom and Miyagi would be shocked and Ali would break up with you," Johnny whispered. "Of course, you guys will be breaking up soon enough. We don't like sharing our toys."

"Don't," I mumbled. I tried again to push his hand away, but I couldn't concentrate. Johnny's words and his hand were keeping me from thinking straight. His fingers stroked lightly on the material of my jeans and I could feel his fingers wrap around the zipper.

"I'll make you a deal," Johnny said, but his voice was lower. I heard the soft sound of my zipper being undone. I wanted to stop him… but I just couldn't. "Come over to my house, be my slave for the weekend, show no resistance to _anything_ I tell you to do, and I won't do anything in public for a month. And I'll tell the guys not to do anything publicly either."

Be Johnny's slave? He had to be crazy. Why would I be his slave for a whole weekend? Why would I be his slave for five minutes? Part of me must be crazy too. One tiny, soft voice was able to drown out the shouts in my mind and told me to say yes…and not just because Johnny wouldn't touch me in public.

"Like I said, fuck you," I seethed. Johnny pulled his hand away from my aching erection and smirked.

"Really? I guess I'll just have to see what your mom thinks of that. Hey Mrs. LaRusso!"

"Yeah uh… I'm sorry, I have no clue what your name is." That's my mom: inviting people to dinner with us when she doesn't even know their name.

"I'm Johnny; anyway, Daniel and I wanted to show you something."

I didn't even give time for Johnny to lean into kiss me.

"I uh, um, I uh actually wanted to know if I could stay at Johnny's tonight?" I asked as a question.

My mom looked at me for a few seconds. I was close to my mom. _Really _close. I could practically hear the thoughts going through her head. _Inviting them to dinner for an hour is one thing, but it's a whole other to let you stay the night_.

"Mrs. LaRusso," Johnny said from my left, "my friends and I know we've been jerks – worse than jerks actually. But Daniel almost died to help me, I'd really like for us to be friends." Bull shit. He really wanted me to be his slave.

I tried to mouth the word 'no' to my mom, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Are you sure that would be okay with your parents, Johnny?"

"They're out of town for the week, so we'll probably just watch some movies or start a food fight," Johnny said with a smile. He was sitting back in his seat and looking at my mom. He had a look in his eyes that was pleading for her to say yes.

My mom chuckled. "If you're sure it's alright, then he can (1)."

I frowned at my mom but she didn't notice. My mom went back to talking to Ali, but Ali cut her off.

"_You're_ staying the night at Johnny's house?"

"I guess. It's just like a truce party, right Johnny?"

"You could say that," Johnny nodded.

"Whatever," Ali spat and she turned to my mom and they began to talk.

I was about to quietly snap at Johnny, but before I could, Bobby spoke.

"You're going to invite me over too, right? You can't have him all to yourself!"

"He's not having me at all, none of you are!" I turned to Johnny. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed softly.

"Getting what I want and own," Johnny shrugged and sipped his Pepsi. He stopped and turned to me, "Now here are the rules: One, you stay at my house the entire weekend, until late Sunday; Two, you do what I say, when I say it. If I say get on your knees and open your mouth, you do it (2). Three, if any of them come over," Johnny tossed his hand in the direction of Bobby and behind where the other Cobra's sat, oblivious to the situation, "you also have to do what they say, unless it would contradict with my first two rules or anything else I tell you to do."

Honestly…I had no reaction to this. I wasn't _too_ surprised. I was furious, that's for damn sure, but I don't think I can describe how royally pissed I was right now…or how hard I still was.

"And don't worry, there are some rules that you'll like too," Johnny said and he turned ninety degrees in his chair to completely face me. "I swear, nobody except the six of us will know about this. We won't hurt you or humiliate you unless we decided that you've done something bad and need to be punished and we will judge fairly. We won't go too fast for you, like telling you to strip naked the moment we get in the door. We don't plan on taking your virginity tonight and, again, I promise nobody will know about this. It'll only be between the five and possibly six of us."

"Virginity?" I squeaked. They're bringing _that_ up? I'm not losing my virginity for a _long_ time. I remember my eighth grade teacher used to say "not in love, not engaged, but in marriage (3)" when we had sex ed.

Johnny laughed at my shocked expression. "Don't worry, we won't take you to bed for a few more weeks, maybe months. So back to our little deal, you be my slave for the weekend, you and I both follow the rules and the guys and I won't touch you _in public_ for a month."

"Four months," I argued. Wow, that was a stretch, but I had to show them I wouldn't be pushed around.

Johnny smiled. "If you are on perfectly good behavior this weekend – that means no attitude, no fighting back and no hesitating – we _may_ lift the deal to _two_ months."

"No deal," I hissed.

Johnny leaned forward and I tried to move back. I looked around. How blind was everybody? I'm being publicly molested and no one does shit about it!

"Well, I could just call for Ali's attention and show her our favorite pastime," Johnny purred softly.

"Johnny, back off, he's still new to this," Bobby hissed, but Johnny ignored him.

I shook my head. Ali was my girlfriend; I couldn't hurt her like this.

"Then we have a deal?"

"You can't touch me in public for two months," I said softly as Johnny pulled back.

"If you behave well," Johnny stressed that part, "I give you my word that none of us will touch you in public for two months." I felt uneasy looking him in the eye.

I silently nodded to the deal.

"Good boy," Johnny purred. I felt my still-stiff cock twitch at Johnny's words and I whined very softly. Son of a bitch, I hated myself. Johnny chuckled. Son of a bitch, I hated Johnny more.

"See how eager you are to by my slave?"

"I'd rather die than be your slave, but I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I snapped.

"Here's the food," Johnny warned softly.

I turned to see the waitress coming towards the table with a bunch of plates in here hand. She set salads in front of my mom and Ali, some sort of rice in front of Mr. Miyagi. She handed me my ice-cream and I smiled. For plenty of years, I've had a craving for anything sugary. After years of 'training,' I was able to stuff my face with ice-cream, cookies, cakes, brownies, frosting (right out of the can), and chocolate without getting sick. My stomach was simply used to it. Lucky for me, the majority of my genes came from my mom, so I never gained a pound while eating junk-food.

My ice-cream was in a normal cone, one of the ones you can eat, with vanilla ice-cream, whipped cream, chocolate and strawberry syrup and sprinkles on top. A devious plan formed in my head…

I made a happy 'Mmm!' sound in my throat and I noticed it caught Johnny's attention. Good. I started at the cone of the ice-cream and trailed my tongue up to the top of the ice-cream. I put my mouth over the top and sucked on it and I made sure to let a few soft moans escape my throat. I shut my eyes and gently licked the sprinkles, chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup off, making small noises of pleasure. I pulled my mouth back and pressed my lips to the side of the ice-cream. I sucked the on the spot and moaned so softly that only Johnny could hear me. After a few moments, I pulled back and I lapped at the cone like a cat with milk. I opened my eyes to see if anyone to my right was staring. Nope, my mom was talking to Mr. Miyagi and Ali was picking at her salad. Good, I really didn't want _anybody_ to see what I was about to do. I pulled my mouth away from the spot and put the top of the ice-cream in my mouth. I gently slid more of the cone into my mouth. You can probably guess that it looked like I was deep throating it. I slid the ice-cream out and suckled the top, then I pushed it all back in. I moaned throatily around it and I licked at the ice-cream melting in my mouth.

I pulled back to take a deep breath. I looked from the corner of my eye to see if my plan had worked. It had. Johnny was staring with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes were wide.

I turned to him and gave an innocent smile.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

Johnny looked away from my ice-cream to me. He shut his mouth and gave a small whimper of disappointment that my 'show' was over. Wow. _I_ made Johnny Lawrence whimper! Ha! Who has the power now? His face flushed and he turned back to his meal, which was an untouched burger.

I turned away from him and I saw Bobby staring too. I looked at him with innocent eyes and it looked like he was going to say something, but couldn't get it out.

I smiled to myself. Yeah, I hate them and the things that they did, but if Johnny was going to tease me, it's only fair I get to tease him back. Now he would know how embarrassing it is to have someone to tease you sexually in a public place.

My erection had begun to fade and I kept myself from thinking dirty thoughts. I leaned back in my chair to see under the table. Johnny's jeans were sticking out in the groin area and I noticed his hand would purposely rub or push down on the spot every few moments. Bobby had a small lump in his pants and he was biting his lip.

I sat up and turned to Ali, who was still picking around her salad.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"No you're not." I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just thinking a lot," she sighed and leaned into me.

"Would some ice-cream make you feel better?" I asked with a smile. I held my vanilla ice-cream up to her lips and she giggled and took a few licks.

"Thanks," she said. She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked past me. She smirked and snuggled into my chest.

I turned to see Johnny sitting there with a scowl.

I smiled but then frowned. Why would Ali be happy about Johnny scowling at us cuddling?

"Daniel," Johnny whispered and I ignored him.

"Daniel," Johnny whispered more harshly. I looked over at him, then turned away.

I heard Johnny grumbled and I yelped as his hand cupped my groin and squeezed roughly.

Ali's head lifted off my shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um, I…it's the uh," I tried to think of an excuse when Johnny's hand grabbed my cock through my boxers and began to pump. I yelped again. How had I forgotten to zip my zipper back up! "I, uh, the-the br-brain freeze," I replied lamely. I shifted in my seat so my hips and Johnny's hand were hidden better by the table. Johnny's hand didn't slow at all, he actually pumped faster. I pressed my lips firmly together and held my breath. I could see him and he was clearly annoyed that I hadn't answered him, but he just stared at his now empty plate.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said too quickly. "Something about hot water helps," I lied to Ali as I jumped out of my seat and spun around so nobody could see. I looked blindly for the restrooms and saw a sign towards the entrance. I held my head as I ran to fool my mom and Ali when I really wanted to hold my groin.

I jogged to the door and shoved it open. Thank the lord it was empty!

I shut the door and leaned against it so no one would be able to come in. I stared down at my straining jeans and paused.

What the hell do you do? I've never…done _it_ myself. How do you do it?

I swallowed nervously and pulled my pants down to my mid-thigh so all that was left were my gray boxers. A hard lump was in my pants and I cursed Johnny with every swear word I could think of.

I felt a push on the door behind me.

"Um…can you come back in a few minutes?" I asked whoever it was politely.

"It's me," Johnny said. Fuck.

"Uh…no one's home," I said stupidly.

"Open the door," Johnny commanded.

"No," I snapped.

"If you're going to be my slave for the weekend, you might as well start listening to me now."

Every instinct in my mind told me to say 'fuck you' and climb out a window, but, without reason, I pulled my jeans up and I opened the door for him.

Johnny strutted in with confidence and turned to face me. I leaned back against the door again and kept my eyes glued to the floor. I heard Johnny footsteps coming towards me, but I couldn't look up. I shut my eyes and tensed up, praying he wouldn't touch me.

I heard two thumps and felt vibrations through the door I was leaning on. I opened my eyes and Johnny was leaning over me with his hands on either side of my head. His bubblegum pink lips were smiling down at me.

"You know," he purred and leaned down so we were eye-to-eye. "That wasn't nice of you to tease me at the table."

I pretended to not know what he was talking about. "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"How you were licking and sucking your ice-cream," Johnny stared me in the eyes and if his hands weren't on either side of me, I would've tried to get away.

"It was a _very_ good show," Johnny purred. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I blushed at the contact. Johnny's breath was hot against my neck.

Johnny's hands slid down the door until they reached my hands, which were holding my jeans up (somehow, my jeans managed to stay up without support). Johnny grabbed my wrists and gently brought them up so they were above my head, against the door and in his grasp. I didn't fight him back, I couldn't…I didn't want too. He could do anything he wanted to me…and he knew it.

"It's hot when you're this submissive," Johnny mumbled into my neck. My cock still throbbed and I tried to free my hands so I could touch myself, even though the experience was new to me. But I couldn't because Johnny tightened his grasp on my hands and he pulled back. I didn't look him in the eyes, I was so embarrassed.

Johnny leaned forward and forced our lips together. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I kissed him back and he tasted like Pepsi. I don't like Pepsi too much, but Johnny's mouth did taste pretty good.

I hated him, don't think I didn't, but there was nothing I could do…or maybe there was?

I opened my mouth and Johnny thrust his tongue in. I moaned and opened my mouth wider. Johnny's tongue played with mine and devoured every part of my mouth. I moaned again and his tongue rubbed mine. I kept focus of my idea and just as Johnny was about to pull back, I bit down hard on his tongue.

Johnny gave a soft cry and tried to pull back. I clamped my teeth harder on his tongue and I tasted blood. I let go of his tongue and Johnny pulled away, but still held my hands high above my head.

He looked absolutely pissed.

"I'm going to let you slide, once," Johnny growled and I would've backed away had the door not been behind me. "But if you bite anything else during this weekend, you will not like my idea of punishment."

It took me about ten seconds to understand Johnny's words. _'Bite anything else,'_ oh gross!

"You sick freak!" I cried.

Johnny chuckled. "Oh, by the end of this weekend, I'll have you _begging_ to suck me off." I cringed at Johnny's words. Johnny had a smug smile and I hated that. "In fact, I bet I can get you to beg right now." What the hell did that mean?

Johnny switched his hands so both of my wrists were being held by his one hand. His free hand pulled down my loose, already unzipped pants and they slid down by my ankles.

I felt my face turn red; I never liked the way my legs looked. They were small with no muscle and my shins had scars from all the times I fell when I was younger. I looked away from embarrassment.

Johnny started at my knee and ran his hand up my thigh. He stopped when he reached the hem of my boxers and he fiddled with the cloth. The bastard was teasing me! In the middle of dinner, in a public bathroom, he was making my groin crave any sort of attention. He pinched the fabric between his fingers and tugged it gently down; it slid to join my boxers.

I knew I could break free of Johnny's hold, so why didn't I? I didn't like this…I _couldn't_ like this! They beat me up, they hurt me, they scared me, they bullied me, they laughed at me…

They make me feel good.

_No!_ No they don't! They make me feel ashamed and embarrassed! They don't – _can't_ make me feel good.

I stopped my arguing with myself (I'm going crazy…) when Johnny's hand grabbed my erection. He didn't pump or move his hand, he just held my…'manhood'.

I looked away from the floor and noticed Johnny staring at me, smiling. I felt my face flush red. How many times will he make me blush?

Johnny leaned forward and captured my lips. I opened my mouth, but he didn't use his tongue. He knew what would happen if he did.

Johnny's hand moved gently back and forth. I gave a soft cry of pleasure and Johnny got the message to pump faster. He other hand pushed my wrists harder against the door to keep me still. His hands worked my shaft quick and rough, Johnny didn't want to go slow and gentle anymore, and neither did I.

I was throbbing and aching; I was so hard it hurt. I arched my back, but Johnny pulled his mouth away and pushed his chest against mine so I was forced back to the door. I whined as he pumped my erection. Fuck. I hated to admit it, even to _myself,_ but I liked (loved?) the way Johnny held me down. It was a turn-on to know I didn't have control–over the situation or myself. I can't explain why… I just liked knowing that he could do anything to me and I couldn't stop him.

I moaned and Johnny took advantage of me in my weakened state. He pushed our mouths together again and he basically had his tongue down my throat. Johnny pumped me with one hand, held me down with the other and was trying to get me to eat his tongue…as nasty as that sounds, it was actually pretty sexy.

I kissed him back. I couldn't think. Nothing mattered to me except getting an orgasm…even if it was from Johnny.

I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned into the kiss. It was wet, sloppy, and hungry; I could taste Johnny's blood from when I had bit him. Johnny's hand still moved back and forth on my erection and I wanted to shout. I felt the familiar, yet new, sensation in my stomach that said I was almost to there. I moaned into our kiss again and bucked my hips forward.

As soon as I bucked my hips, Johnny pulled his hand away. I whimpered at the loss of contact and pouted when Johnny pulled his mouth away from mine.

Johnny leaned forward to nuzzle my neck again and he drug his nails over my bare hips. The tickling sensation gave me goose bumps.

"Don't stop," I mumbled, almost incoherently.

"I'm supposed to be forcing you to beg," Johnny mumbled back.

Shit. I don't want to beg…I don't want to just stand here with my groin throbbing as badly as it was. Just for this moment, fuck dignity.

"Please let me cum. I want to cum, I _need_ to cum. I'll do anything. Please don't stop," I whimpered softly. Johnny lifted his head from my neck and smiled.

"Was that so hard?" He cooed as his hand began to move along my erection again.

I blushed and relaxed against the door. Johnny's hand moved faster and I started to breathe faster and harder. I barely made out a mumble to warn him.

I tossed my head back and shut my eyes. "I'm-m-ma g-gon-n-na-aa-a," I stuttered out as Johnny pumped me. Johnny moved around so he was by my side, not in front of me, but he still pinned my hands above my head. He moved his hand faster and faster, trying to bring me over the edge. I clenched my teeth together and gave a soft cry as waves of pleasure crashed on me. I emptied my load into Johnny's hand and could hear some of it dripping on to the floor.

I hated myself for it, but my first reaction was to say thank you. Thank you. Thank you? _Thank you?_ What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with me? I had just cheated on my girlfriend once more, willfully kissed the guy I hated and I did something disgusting in a public place!

In a public place…

Wasn't our deal that I'd be Johnny's slave (gross!) and he wouldn't touch me in public? Nobody was around, but this was a public place… He violated the rules! I didn't have to be his slave!

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I yelled at myself to say something. I was free of Johnny until school starts in another two weeks! I was happy about that…right? I wanted to tell him that he had gone against the rules, but my brain wouldn't let my vocal chords work. My mouth couldn't work – scratch that. My mouth _wouldn't_ work. I stood there like an idiot with my mouth opened and Johnny smirked.

"Still speechless at how great I am with my hands?"

I shut my mouth and looked away. I reached down to pull my boxers up and noticed my cum on the floor. I heard an odd sound and looked up to see Johnny with his pants slightly sagged and boxers pulled down. He was fully erect and…wow. I mean wow. He was eight? Nine? _Ten_ inches? I hadn't even realized I was staring…

"All the better to fuck you with, huh?"

I tore my eyes away and my cheeks turned red. "Screw you," I mumbled softly. My mouth was working again, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Johnny he had violated the rules of our deal.

"Incase you're wondering, which you probably are, it's nine and a half inches." Johnny informed me with a smug smile. "But don't feel bad, you're a pretty good size too."

Nine and a half? No way would that fit in any place of my body! I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised and my mouth opened slightly.

"And believe it or not, I'm actually _not_ the biggest of the group. As much as I hate to s-"

I cut him off. "What exactly are you doing?" I looked at his length again.

Johnny chuckled. "_I'm_ not doing anything._ You_ are going to be getting rid of this."

My eyes widened and I shook my head no. I couldn't…I didn't know how! (And even if I did know, I wouldn't do it!)

Johnny chuckled again. "Do you really think you have a choice?"

Honestly, I _did_ think I have a choice. I wouldn't do anything I truly didn't want to do. Johnny couldn't make me either. Whatever had happened a few minutes ago, Johnny didn't force me to do, as much as I would like to tell myself that. I let Johnny do it.

"What I have is a girlfriend," I said softly, looking Johnny in the eyes.

I saw his expression soften and he almost looked sad.

"Ali doesn't care for you like we would."

That shocked me. They _cared_ for me? Hmmm…I guess you could really tell by how they broke my leg (twice).

I opened my mouth to say something, but Johnny cut me off.

"We'll talk about this later tonight," Johnny's voice wasn't soft and sad like it was a few moments ago, but it wasn't mean either. His voice just clearly said that that was the end of the conversation...for now. "But right now, I have a raging hard-on that you caused, so it's only fair you get rid of it."

I stared at him for a few seconds. I gave him a hard-on? I could affect him that much? He was attracted to me that much? (Not that I cared…) But how to tell him I didn't know how? Fuck that! How to tell him no?

I thanked every God that I remembered learning about in school when the door was shoved open. Instead of it being a stranger or Mr. Miyagi, it was Bobby. He stared at the scene of me looking confused and scared, Johnny with his pants and boxers sagged and his erection out and a pile of cum on the floor.

"I'm not sure if I should even ask," he said.

"We came in here, made-out, he begged for it, he got a hand-job, and he was just about to jack me off - possibly even suck me off - but you kind of ruined it," Johnny said with a light, teasing voice. He put his erection back in his boxers, but he had some trouble zipping his pants back up.

"Sorry," Bobby said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "but everyone at the table is wondering what you two are doing. Well everyone except me and the guys." Bobby smiled at me and I looked away.

"Fine!" Johnny grumbled like a petulant child. Johnny walked towards the door and I began to follow, but Bobby stopped us.

"Are you just going to leave that?" He asked, nodding to my cum on the floor.

Johnny shrugged. "Probably. They won't know who did it."

Bobby also shrugged and stepped out of the way. He and Johnny were out the door and I followed them silently.

"One more thing!" Johnny said quickly. He spun around to face me and we stared at each other for a few seconds.

Johnny leaned forward, but I stood my ground. "By the end of they day," Johnny began and he grabbed my wrist, "you _will_ get rid of this for me." Johnny pressed my hand against his strained jeans and I made sure my face showed no emotion. I wouldn't do that. I would _never_ do that! I would settle things down with them when we were alone. I'd tell them that I was one-hundred percent not interested in whatever their game was and that would be the end of that. We may actually be able to be friends of some sort…if I try really super hard to forget all of this...

We made our way back to the table and we were the only people left. There were only a few workers and when I could see out the door, there were only four cars out there.

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular as I sat down.

"'Bout midnight," Mr. Miyagi answered.

"We should go," my mom said. She stood up and waved the waitress over.

"Where's my ice-cream?" I asked. I left it on the table, but it was gone.

"It was melting so we pitched it," Bobby told me.

I silently shrugged my shoulders and nodded. I didn't care; it tasted like any other ice-cream. It wasn't much of a birthday present.

I leaned back, closed my eyes and all of the days events raced through my head as everyone else stood up and got packed to leave. I was given two hand-jobs, entered the tournament, broke my leg twice, won the tournament, was carried to my room against my will, was given another hand-job, almost got killed, made a deal to be someone's slave, and got another hand-job. This was exhausting; I was too tired to move. I was too tired to even talk. I could sense that everyone had their jackets on and that we had paid the check (how the hell had my mom afforded to pay for nine people?), but I made no move to get up. You probably think I didn't get up because when I did, I would go to Johnny's house and be his slave, but no. I was too tired to care about that. I didn't get up because, like I said, I was tired. I wasn't experienced with sex, so I think it was normal to be exhausted. And I wasn't too fond of almost dying either.

I was probably a few seconds away from sleep when someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes; it was Johnny.

"C'mon," he urged.

"Too tired," I mumbled and I shut my eyes again.

"Johnny, I'm not sure if Daniel should stay. He really looks exhausted and after the whole thing with Kreese…" my mom's voice faded off.

I inwardly smiled. I knew Johnny knew my mom had a good point and it would seem suspicious if he argued.

"Daniel," my mom sang. "Daniel." She pushed my shoulder gently and I just laid back and groaned at her, refusing to get up. "Daniel Jasper LaRusso, get up!"

I groaned and lifted myself out of my chair. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the back of my chair and pulled it one quickly. I felt dizzy and my eyelids were heavy. I didn't feel very good…

"Daniel-san?" Mr. Miyagi's voice cut through the air.

"Hmm?"

"Alright?"

I paused to think and I looked up to the ceiling, half-expecting to see the answer of how I felt written on the brown paint above us. "Uh…sure?" I answered with a question.

Miyagi need talk with you," he said and he grabbed my arm and led me to the doors of the restaurant, signaling to everyone else that this was going to be a private talk. I noticed the look of worry that Johnny and Bobby exchanged.

We got outside and the warm air from earlier today had faded to cold wind that whipped at your skin. I pulled my jacket more tightly around me, but I still shivered. The cold air had completely woken me up and I felt like I could run a marathon.

Mr. Miyagi looked me in the eyes, but I looked away. I knew I should tell him what those jerks were doing, he would never judge me. Mr. Miyagi cared about me, I know he sees me as a son and he knows I see him as a father. I should tell him, but how? How do I bring it up?

"Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi started. I liked it when he called me that. I think it means respect or something like that from where he comes from. "What going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Miyagi knows you. You never be friends with boys so quickly. Have boys changed?" I knew what he meant. Are the Cobras still jerks? Yes, but in a different way. They didn't hate me, they just wanted to humiliate me.

"Kind of," I said and I looked Mr. Miyagi back in his eyes and he was staring at me. He would never be angry with or ashamed of me for this kind of thing. "They…they…they're not beating me up anymore," I answered honestly.

"They are friends with you?" I knew Mr. Miyagi wanted me to be friends with them. He wasn't the kind to hold grudges.

"Not really," I mumbled. The wind blew harder and I wanted to go back inside.

"Then why agree to stay the night?" He asked. I didn't answer. I didn't _know _the answer. "Daniel," Mr. Miyagi's voice was firm and I knew he was tired of beating around the bush.

"Th…they," I took a deep breath. "They do things to me," I whispered, but I knew Mr. Miyagi heard me. He didn't say anything.

"And…" I continued, looking Mr. Miyagi in his eyes and he stood patiently. "I think I like them," I blurted out. "The things they do, I mean." I just admitted that I liked them – the things that they Cobras were doing, not them themselves. Yes I like the things that happened in the locker room and bathroom. But I like Ali. Ali could do those things I bet…not that I would ever make her do those things...

"What do boys do?" I could tell by his tone that he had a good idea of what they were doing to me.

"They…touch me…in places that I like," I said boldly.

Mr. Miyagi stared at me and I couldn't read his expression. He was complicated. I knew that didn't change the way he saw me. He was my mentor, my guide; he didn't see me in a different way. He _couldn't _see me in a different way.

I looked away from him as I said the next part. "And I know I shouldn't like it. I don't like them, just the things that they do."

"Daniel-san, that not fair to Ali."

Ali. My beautiful Ali. Ali who was sweet and kind (_"and left you lying on the beach when you got beat up by Johnny_ (4)" the little voice in my head shouted).

"I know," my voice cracked. "But they don't...they don't give me a choice. I told them to stop but they wouldn't."

Mr. Miyagi rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Daniel-san, you like son to Miyagi. Miyagi proud of you and want to help. Soon, must tell other boys that you don't like." Relief flooded me. He wasn't mad! He didn't care what had happened and he wanted to help me!

"I don't think I can," I said bravely. "They'll just keep doing it." I shivered from both the cold and from my imagination.

Mr. Miyagi paused. Even in his perfection, Mr. Miyagi didn't know what to tell me. I can't blame him.

"Fight back." Mr. Miyagi suggested.

"There's five of them and one of me," I explained.

Mr. Miyagi stared at me. I know he didn't know what to tell me.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked softly. "Or are you mad or something?"

"Daniel-san, there nothing you could do. Miyagi never ashamed of you."

I smiled a little bit and leaned forward to hug him. I wrapped my arms around Mr. Miyagi's shoulders and he gave me a pat on the back. I was really lucky to have him.

"Hey guys," I recognized the New Jersey accent. "We really gotta start leavin'," my mom said.

I pulled away from Mr. Miyagi and I felt his eyes on me. I looked away from him and stared at the ground. I knew I should tell my mom, but I just couldn't.

"Yeah, okay ma. Can we just have one more second though?" I asked her. She nodded and I watched her walk to the car for a few seconds.

I turned back to Mr. Miyagi. "Can you please not tell my mom? Please Mr. Miyagi?" I clasped my hands together as if I were praying and tried my puppy dog look on Mr. Miyagi.

"Mother should know," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know but can you give me some time to tell her? I'll make them stop, I swear!" I begged. I knew that Mr. Miyagi really wanted me to tell my mom and I wanted to tell her too. She was the only family I have left and she cares for me so much…but that's why I couldn't tell her. With the way she cares for me, it would freak her out that she couldn't protect me from things like sexual harassment and molestation.

"Okay," Mr. Miyagi sighed. "Miyagi won't tell, but Daniel-san should."

I nodded my head and Mr. Miyagi led me to our car. He sat in the passenger seat; I sat in the back by myself.

"Where's Ali?" I asked my mom who was already in the front seat and turning the car on.

"She's going with the other boys. The all live in the same neighborhood, so Ali thought it would make more sense for her to go with them instead of us having to drive out there."

I wanted to shout in frustration. Who knew what those guys would tell or do to Ali?

* * *

1 – I know Mrs. LaRusso agreed to let Daniel go kind of quickly (especially since Johnny always beat Daniel up), but that will be explained in later chapters.

2 – _If I say get on your knees and open your mouth, you do it._ Hmm…_should_ Johnny tell Daniel to do this in the next chapter…?

3 – My sex education teacher told us this when we were learning about abstinence.

I forgot to number this, but I have no proof that this is Daniel's real middle name is Japer. I completely took it from out of the blue. I actually took it from the Twilight character. I'm not too big of a Jasper fan (I'm not too big of a fan of Twilight over all) but I do really like the name.

4 – In the movie, Ali tried to help Daniel and when he told her to leave him alone, she did. I didn't like how Ali just left him there, even if Daniel told her to go away.

Anther thing: I know Daniel is being waaaaaay to submissive, but he'll have a lot more fight in the next few chapters, hehe…

**Survey! About YOU!**

1) How old are you? (I don't care if your 8-years-old or 60 reading this, but I want to get an idea of how old my readers are.) If you don't want to tell me your exact age, give me a range (ex. 15-20).

2) I'm very curious for this, but how old do you think _I_ am?

3) Are you gay, bi, or straight but you just like watching guys get it on? (Please tell me your gender also.)

4) Does anyone know about the things your read/write about (and I'm talking about the guy-on-guy sex stories…)?

5) Three part question: Who is you favorite Cobra with Daniel? If they were to have a threesome (which there WILL be later on), who would you like it to be between? What is your favorite Cobra/Cobra pairing?

6) How did you find out about this story? Did a friend tell you about it? Did you look up Karate Kid in the search engine? Something else?

7) Not a question, but a request (you don't have to do this if you want to be lazy, but I'd appreciate it!): Go back through the story and pick you favorite scene/quote/sentence/whetever. Why did you like? What made it different from the rest? Is it your favorite? (You don't have to answer these specific questions, I'm just giving you ideas.)

8) Same thing as number seven, but your least favorite.

9) Another request/question:Tell me the title and author of a fic that you think is well written, well thought out and is overall an excellent fic. I want to get a view of other types of writing and see how to improve.

10) I will not update unless I get 10 reviews for this chapter, JUST ONE more reviews for chapter one, 2 more for chapter two and ONE MORE review for chapter 3. That is a total of 14 reviews…I'm pretty sure you guys can add though, ha-ha. (Yes, I do know this is not a question.)

You guys want to see something really super hot? Check this out (but if nobody knows you read guy/guy stuff, make sure no one's in the room). It's NOT Johnny and Daniel, just tow actors that look like them. Under the picture, the even mention the Karate Kid: _"__This scene is from the movie Gotcha!, but it could also be a scene from The Gay Karate Kid where Johnny and Daniel make out."_ The website is http:// www. flickr. com/photos /mikefischer/247049328/ no spaces though


	9. THAT's what we did to your boyfriend

HEY! I just need ONE more person to review chapter 2!

There's a small Dutch and Johnny scene in here, which is dedicated to Behind the Guise (my beta) for giving me the idea.

One last thing: **ALI IS NOT MEANT TO BE IN CHARACTER!** She will be a flat out bitch throughout the rest of the story, but for those of you that like Daniel/Ali, I'm writing a Daniel/Ali fic. It's a one-shot that's coming together VERY slowly.

* * *

**ALI'S POV**

This was perfect. Alone with five guys who saw me as very attractive and who all were very hot. No Daniel to worry about either. They should all be eager to hurt Daniel in any sort of way, so they should have no problem with what I have in mind.

Tommy, of course, was in the driver's seat, with Bobby next to him in the passenger's. In the backseat, Dutch was behind Tommy, Jimmy was in the middle and Johnny and I were still outside of the car with the door opened.

"I think if those two," Johnny motioned to Dutch and Jimmy, "move over, we should be able to fit all of us in the backseat."

"I could just sit on your lap," I suggested slyly.

I noticed that Johnny's eyebrows rose in a look of surprise. He was probably shocked that I still thought he was good enough for me. I heard the engine rumble as Tommy turned they key in the ignition.

"Yeah, Johnny, let her sit in your lap!" Dutch teased. He was covering up his jealousy that I hadn't picked _his_ lap to sit on.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he grumbled softly. He sat in the open seat and I crawled into his lap (I tried to do it in a sexy way, but there wasn't much room).

Johnny shut the door behind me. What a gentleman. I felt the car begin to move as Tommy pulled out of the parking lot and into the practically dead road. Encino was only a few miles a way from the Golden Coral, so we would be there in a few minutes.

I remembered Johnny's erection before and in the restaurant. I squirmed on his lap and I felt Johnny shift beneath me. I continued to move around until I felt what I was looking for. I felt something _very_ large and hard prodding me in my ass.

I leaned back onto Johnny's chest and I fiddled with my shirt until if revealed most of my cleavage. I was offering Johnny a view right down Main Street, but he wouldn't look. I know he noticed what I did, but he wouldn't look down my shirt. Instead, he wriggled around when I leaned on his chest and tried to start up a conversation.

"Does anybody have any idea what we're going to do for karate now?"

I was kind of shocked. No flirting? No hitting on me? Not even a small compliment? He's playing hard to get.

"No…I hadn't really though about it," Dutch admitted.

"Do we really have any options?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked as he shifted some more beneath me.

"There's one dojo in the Encino group, let alone at all in this area," Tommy pointed out. He was right. For about twenty miles, there was one and only one dojo. Even if there were more, the dojos would have to be part of the 'Encino group'. No way would these guys' parents let them join something that wasn't up to Encino standards. It was kind of like my situation with Daniel. He didn't live in Encino; therefore, my parents (and possibly myself?) considered him as nothing more than trash.

"Are you guys just going to quit?" I asked, not at all interested in the conversation.

"Don't know," Bobby mumbled from the seat in front of me.

"You could ask Mr. Miyagi," I offered without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Daniel didn't want to be anywhere near these guys. I knew he hadn't really wanted to stay at Johnny's tonight; he just didn't want to be rude. Daniel's going to be really mad at me…maybe even mad enough to break up? That would save me quite a bit of trouble…

"Do you think he'd accept?" Johnny asked excitedly from behind me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You should ask him."

I noticed Tommy turned to share a secret smile with Johnny. Weird…

Forget that. For right now, I needed to show Johnny that he still held my interest. I pressed my ass into his groin and I felt his erection pressing into me more firmly.

"Do you have something in your pocket?" I asked sweetly while pressing down into something that felt very similar to a rock.

"Well it's not really in his _pocket_," Dutch snickered.

I turned a bit more so that I could face Johnny more easily. "Well what is it?" I asked, batting my eyes in a flirtatious way.

"Ali, you're not stupid," Tommy said from the driver's seat. Tommy looked up in the review mirror and I held his reflection's icy gaze for a few seconds until his eyes went back to the road. "You know what it is."

"You're that happy about me sitting on your lap?" I asked Johnny seductively. I was about ready to slap Dutch when he laughed.

"Damn Ali! You conceited enough yet?"

"Well where else is he going to get hard from?" I snapped.

"Not you!" Dutch hooted. What an asshole! Even when Johnny and I were dating, Dutch and I hated each other. He was really cocky and annoying for me. But just because I don't like his personality doesn't mean I don't like his body.

"Well where else would he get it from?" I snapped again.

"What the hell do you think he was doing in the bathroom for five minutes?" Dutch laughed some more, then stopped and his eyes widened in realization at what he said. What the hell did that mean? Johnny was only in there with Daniel! What the hell were they doing in there for five minutes anyway?

I didn't even have to ask Johnny. He looked up to the ceiling of the car and then back to me. "There was a…umm… The waitress followed me into the bathroom!" He said in a rushed tone. He was lying. I dated Johnny for almost five months; I knew that whenever he was lying, he would look up, pause, _then_ talk.

"Daniel stayed in there with you? While you and the waitress were doing whatever?" I asked Johnny like he was an idiot. Even if you didn't know him, it was obvious that he was lying.

"Umm…I…Uhh," Johnny was speechless. I caught him in his lie.

"The waitress was at our table when you two were in the bathroom," I said slowly. I knew he was lying, but I wanted _him _to know that I knew he was lying. The waitress had come back to ask Lucille if she wanted to order a birthday cake for Daniel for an extra fifteen bucks. Lucille, being incredibly poor, told her no…but back to the present…

"Ali," Bobby called from the front seat without turning around to face me. "Just drop it."

"No," I turned to Johnny. I scooted back so I was sitting on his knees. "I want to know where you got this from," I reached my hand out and grabbed Johnny's erection, which was still completely hard. I noticed the flicker of pleasure and surprised from me touching his groin. "And I want to know what you and Daniel did in the bathroom," I commanded and pulled my hand away.

"No you don't," Dutch said.

I turned to Dutch and I noticed Jimmy was soundly sleeping between us. He had his head tilted on the seat and his breathing was steady. That explains why he was being so quiet.

"Don't tell me what I want to know!" I snapped. I turned back to Johnny. "Start talking."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Good point. Why _should_ he listen to me? I had to think of something to threaten him with.

"Because I said so."

Johnny's eyebrows rose in surprise and I saw him smile that adorable smile of his.

"We're almost home," Tommy called from the front seat. That was just his way of telling Johnny to keep stalling until they dropped me off.

"If you won't tell me what you said to Daniel in the bathroom, I'll just get it from him," I sang. That was perfect. If Johnny had actually did something bad, he would tell me because he knew if I found out from someone else, I'd be pretty pissed off. If he still wouldn't tell me, then it was probably nothing bad.

Dutch and Bobby sighed in unison (it's weird how alike they all are) and Dutch began to talk.

"You're sure you want to know what they were doing in the bathroom?" Dutch asked. I nodded.

"Dutch," Johnny warned quickly, but Dutch ignored him.

"We want to fuck your boyfriend," Dutch said calmly.

I stared at Dutch. What the hell was he talking about? He couldn't be talking about Daniel…they hated him…because he took me. They really hated him; they almost killed him on Halloween! Not to mention Daniel was annoying as hell. Oh, I get it now…

"Right," I dragged out. "And I want to get fucked by my grandma," I snickered.

"We're not joking," Dutch said. "We like your boyfriend and we want to fuck him senseless."

He couldn't be joking. Dutch could never keep a straight face when he was joking.

"What?" I asked in complete disbelief. I've known all of them since we were eight, and Dutch had been after girls since he was ten. He usually has two or three girlfriends at the same time. He'll slap a random girl's ass in the halls, even if he doesn't know her.

But guys? Never. I think Dutch was even a bit homophobic. He always hung around the same four friends and he never touched any of them in more than a friendly way.

"Way to go Dutch," Tommy grumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, my breathing becoming heavier by the second.

"Ali, look," Bobby called from the front seat. He turned around to look me in the eyes. "We're not really into many girls right now."

"So what does that have to do with my Daniel?"

"_Your_ Daniel!" Johnny snapped from behind me. "He's ours now! We're not sharing," he growled.

"We're here!" Tommy shouted as if coming back home would make us all stop arguing. I wasn't leaving without answers.

"What the hell are you guys doing about _my_ Daniel?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Nothing he doesn't like," Dutch snickered.

"He's not gay!" I snapped. I wasn't going to have Daniel stolen from me, _especially_ not by guys.

"Not yet," Bobby said pointedly.

"So you," I turned back to Johnny, "got a hard-on from _Daniel_?" I shrieked.

"Ali," Johnny started. "I'm sorry, but I kind of have a thing for Daniel." Johnny held his hands up in defense. "And please, do not ask me why because I have no idea. I just kind of noticed how he looks in the locker room a few weeks ago."

"But he's a boy!" I cried. "How do you like another guy?"

"I don't know, it just happened. After the day at the beach I noticed s- Why am I telling you? This is none of your business!" Johnny snapped. He opened the door for me and tried to push me off his lap and out the door, but I wasn't leaving just yet.

"Why the fuck do you like him?" I screamed as Johnny shoved me off his lap. I jumped onto the grass of my lawn and stood between the door and the car, making it impossible for them to shut the door and leave.

"Great ass, real submissive but he fights at the same time, really cute, probably looks great in some certain outfits," Dutch rambled.

I gave a soft scream (not loud enough to attract attention from other houses) and turned to leave. Hope fluttered through me when Johnny grabbed my wrist. Maybe this really was all a joke!

I was furious at Johnny's next words.

"Ali, break up with Daniel and stay away from him. He's ours."

"Fuck off," I seethed with as much venom as I could muster. I noticed Jimmy waking up next to Johnny from the commotion.

"Whuz goin' on?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing," I snapped sarcastically, "just your friends telling me of your game to seduce my boyfriend!"

"Ali you need to move so we can leave!" Johnny barked.

"Fine," I grumbled. I moved back and Johnny grabbed the door handle and he was about to slam it shut but Dutch stopped him.

"Hey Ali, wait!" Dutch sang. I turned around with fire in my eyes. I was about to screech at him, but he leaned over Jimmy and move towards Johnny. He reached behind my ex-boyfriend and grabbed a fistful of that sexy blond hair and smashed his lips to Johnny's.

It was gross. Two guys kissing? I wanted to gag, to puke (2). How can guys that hot be attracted to other guys? It was disgusting! How did they even have sex?

I looked away as Dutch and Johnny played tonsil hockey and I heard Jimmy cry "Gross! Why are you guys doing that over me!"

I heard a strangled moan (which I recognized as Johnny's) and lifted my head to see Dutch stroking Johnny through his pants.

I clenched my teeth and I was about to run to my front door when Jimmy started yelling again.

"What the fuck! Seriously, knock it off, I'm right here!" Jimmy twisted and pushed Dutch and Johnny apart.

Dutch leaned back in his seat, sighed happily and stared at me. "_That_ is what we did to your boyfriend."

I gave an annoyed cry and stomped up to my house. I heard Tommy's car leave my driveway and start down the street. If they didn't want me, their loss! Daniel wanted me. He worshipped the ground that I walked on! I just had to step up my game a bit to make sure he didn't start to stray. He wouldn't even _think_ about leaving me after what I had in mind…

**TOMMY'S POV**

"Thank God she's out!" I grumbled as I backed out of Ali's driveway and down the street.

"So what do we do about Ali knowing?" Dutch asked.

"Nothing, she won't tell," Johnny answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I dated her for over four months. She has too much pride. Look at it from her point of view: If she tells that her boyfriend got stolen by guys, it'll make her look like a whore, trying to get anyone she can," Johnny explained smugly. That made sense. Ali had more vain than any other girl in Encino. This news would ruin her if it got out.

"We have Ali figured out, so what do we do about Daniel?" Bobby asked from beside me.

"What do you mean?" Dutch asked beating me to it. "We know where he lives; maybe we'll stop by and get some (3)," he laughed.

"That's gross," Jimmy groaned from the backseat. I rolled my eyes and turned the corner, passed two streets, then turned the next corner.

"Dude, we're going to be talking about him for a few months, either join the party or pretend your deaf."

"Well I'm sorry I don't get turned on when you and Dutch are sucking face right above me!" Jimmy snapped at Johnny.

"You were sucking my face after I gave you a hand-job awhile ago," I contradicted him. Back in September, we both got a bit drunk and some stuff happened.

"That's 'cause I was drunk," he said in his know-it-all voice.

"And you liked it," I teased. I continued before Jimmy had a chance to retort. "Back to what I was saying, he wouldn't give us anything this soon."

"Hell, he was pretty submissive in the bathroom," Johnny said.

"Oh!" Bobby shouted from next to me. I pulled into my driveway as he continued. "Daniel'sgonnabeJohnny'sslave!" Bobby spoke so fast that his words jumbled together and I didn't understand him.

"What?" I asked him and turned the ignition off by twisting the key.

"Johnny was teasing Daniel and threatened to tell Daniel's mom what we've been doing and Daniel agreed to be his slave for this weekend!" He practically shouted.

"No fucking way!" I snapped and turned in my seat to face Johnny, who was wearing a big smile.

"Oh great," Jimmy mumbled sarcastically. We ignored him.

"Ohh," Johnny moaned. "You should have watched him suck his ice-cream. He'll be one hell of a blower for us this weekend."

"He's your slave!" Dutch exclaimed. "And we're _just_ now finding out about this? How's he going to be your slave if he's not here?"

"Well he was supposed to stay the night, but his mom changed her mind about letting him!" Johnny growled.

"That's bullshit!" I snapped. Daniel got three (well four if he and Johnny got that far in the bathroom) orgasms from us and none of us got squat! Maybe Johnny got something in the bathroom? Nah, Daniel was already doing this against his will; he wouldn't want to do it in a place where they could be caught too. But that's beside the point. Dutch and I jacked off in the bathroom at the tournament (4), but we did that by ourselves.

True, Daniel was still too proud to admit that he had begun to like it when Dutch and I held him down, but after the three (possibly four) orgasms we gave him, we should get more than a kiss!

"No, it's true! I wa-" Bobby began, but I cut him off.

"No, I mean it's bullshit that he couldn't stay!" I snapped. I wasn't mad at Bobby, but hormones really fuck with your head. "I would love to finally get a piece of that ass," I grumbled.

"Well I've been thinking," Johnny began and I flicked my eyes back to him again. "If our toy won't come to us, we'll have to go to him."

"Whatcha mean?" Dutch asked.

"We know where he lives; we all have cars, why not just give him a visit tomorrow?"

"What about his mom?" Dutch asked.

"Fuck," Johnny swore. "I didn't think about her."

"We can just wait until she leaves their apartment for work," Bobby suggested.

"Is she going to be working on a Saturday (5)?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, with how poor they are, she probably has to." Dutch pointed out.

"True," I mumbled. "So when are we going to visit Daniel?"

"How about we all meet at my house at about seven?"

"Why so early in the morning, dude?" Bobby whined.

"The sooner we get there, they more time we'll have," Johnny explained. "Now I made some rules with him too. I told him that he has to do every little thing I commanded and he has to do what each of you say too, unless it would interfere with something I told him to do. He's not allowed to show any resistance either. But the thing is, we are not allowed to touch him _in public_ for two months and we're not allowed to fuck him yet, give him unreasonable commands or tell anybody about this weekend." Johnny looked each of us in the eye, one at a time, as he spoke.

All I heard was 'he has to do what each of you say' and 'not allowed to show any resistance' and I felt my crotch come to life. Daniel has to do what we tell him to do? He can't fight back? No resistance? What would be the first thing I tell him to do? I had heard that we couldn't fuck him yet…damn. But what else? I wanted_ some_ sort of relief, I knew that. Daniel on his knees, me on his couch, his head between my legs… Fuck hand-jobs. I've been lusting after him for weeks and he's gotten off four times from us, we can skip the hand-jobs and go straight to fucking his mouth.

"So, like I said, meet at my house at about seven and we'll head over to his house."

"What if he's not awake or his mom is still there?" I asked Johnny.

"I've been carrying this with me for almost two hours," Johnny pointed to the lump in his jeans. "Honestly, his mom could stand in the living room and _watch_ as I get head, that's how horny I am."

Bobby chuckled. "How about we head over around ten?" He suggested.

"Yeah his mom would have probably already left for work," Dutch pointed out.

"Fine," Johnny compromised. "I actually don't think I'd be up by seven anyway," Johnny laughed. "Just as we get there before noon, it should be fine."

"Yeah, I want oral A-S-A-P," I mumbled. I turned to Jimmy. "And _you're_ coming too."

Jimmy was about to protest, but Dutch cut him off and threw an arm over Jimmy's shoulder. "Don't argue. You've been a sour-puss all day. You'll feel better once you get head."

"I'd feel better if I'd get head from a _girl_!" Jimmy snapped.

"Hell Jimmy, whether it's boy or girl, you're gonna cum," Johnny argued.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I want to get off," Jimmy grumbled.

Johnny laughed. "I'm not even waiting 'til tomorrow. I'm going home and jacking-off about three or four right now."

I and the other three chuckled, but I think we all knew Johnny was serious.

We all just kind of sat there when the laughter died down. We stared at each other and no one said anything.

"You know," I began, "you guys are like brothers too me, but right now, I'd like it if you got your asses out of my car."

I heard Bobby sniffle in the passenger's seat. "I – I'm really feelin' the love, man," Bobby choked out with a fake sob. I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Get out!" I commanded with a chuckle.

"Fine," Bobby sighed with non-real exasperation. He opened the door and got out. Dutch followed him and the two walked past my house and into my backyard. They would hop the fence, and then go their separate ways.

I turned back to Jimmy and Johnny, whom had made no attempt to get out of the car.

"You know, to leave, you have to open the door," I explained.

"I'm tired," Johnny whined. "Can't you drive the two of us home?"

Lazy asses! "You guys live like five houses away!"

"But to tired people, that's a couple of miles," Johnny said softly with his eyebrows raised, trying to make me feel guilty.

"I wouldn't drive you home even if my life depended on it," I said with a smile.

"What situation could you be in when your life depends on driving us home?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Get out." I pointed to the door.

Johnny gave an exaggerated sigh. He shoved open the door.

"Bye bye," he called and Jimmy gave me a wave before following Johnny and shutting their door.

I was tempted to call them back. I felt lonely. I opened my door and stepped onto the black driveway. I slammed my door shut and I noticed Johnny and Jimmy already halfway through my neighbor's yard, talking.

I cut through my lawn, went up the steps, through the door and into the living room. I sighed and stumbled around my pitch-black house. I used my hands to find the rail of the staircase and took the steps two at a time.

I got to the tops step and I could see a little because my eyes were adjusting to the dark. I reached my door and pushed it open. I didn't bother turning the light on or brushing my teeth. I stripped so I was left in only my short, black boxers and I left my clothes on the floor as I hopped into my king sized bed.

Growing up, I was never a patient child and I'm still not. I snuggled into my sheets and hoped that sleep would kill the majority of time I had to wait.

* * *

I admit, the ending was a bit rushed.

1 – There is no number one. There was, but I took it out, and I didn't feel like going through and changing all the numbers.

2 – Ali doesn't know what she's missing, right?

3 – If you guys are good reviewers, maybe the Cobras will be getting a Christmas present from Daniel (or vise-versa). Remember, in the story, it's still mid/late December.

4 – If you don't remember this, just read the ending of chapter 3 again.

5 – The tournament was on Dec. 19 and in my story and this chapter, it is Dec. 20 (they were all in the restaurant until midnight, remember?). In 1984, the 20th would have been a Thursday. Not in my story. In MY story, the tournament took place on a Friday; so technically, it's Saturday in this chapter.

**ONE QUESTION SURVEY:** Is the new summary of this story better than the old one?

If every person who added this to their favorites reviewed every chapter once (chapter 1-8), I'd have 200 reviews. I have 25 people who added this to their favorites list (23 added it to their favorites), so **I'm not updating without a total of 125 reviews.** If I know there are some people out there who REALLY like this story, I MAY settle for 120 (total).

And if I can get ONE more review for chapter 2, all of the chapters will have AT LEAST ten reviews each!

And before you review: how do you spell 'dojos'? Like plural of dojo? My spell check says D-O-J-O-S is wrong, but I don't know…


	10. Well This is a Pleasant Surprise

Hey! I just looked through my reviews for chapter 8 and guess what: **Nobody guessed my age correctly!**

CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!  
CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!  
CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!  
CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!  
CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!

**Just thought I should let you know in the hopes that I get more reviews.**

**DANIEL'S POV**

_"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."_**  
**

_"You got a nice body Danielle."_

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_"You know, this would go a lot easier if you just admit you're ours. We'd be able to have a lot morefun__too."_

Even though the water was burning hot, I shivered. I was so confused and so angry. Why did they want _me_? They were clearly experienced with sex, so shouldn't they want another person experienced with sex? And why would they all want to share one person with each other instead of having their own girl-friend (or boy-friend). With their looks and bodies, they could get anyone in school…not that I think they're good looking or anything like that.

_"Are you going to need someone to carry you?"_

_"It's so cute how you think you can get away."_

_"Well you_did_like the kissing."_

_"See how eager you are to by my slave?"_

I groaned and poured some shampoo into my hand and scrubbed at my head so much it hurt. Maybe if I scrubbed hard enough, I could wash those voices out of my head. I can't even explain to you how angry I was with myself. How did I not fight back? I have a fucking girlfriend, damn it! I could even hear my, Kreese's and Ali's voices.

_"Since when do you care about_him_?"_

_"I think he had an erection from me."_

_"Please let me cum. I want to cum, I__need__to cum. I'll do anything. Please don't stop."_

_"How about we take this in the bathroom?"_

I gave a frustrated cry and scrubbed my hair under the shower head to rinse. Everything they said was about sex and fucking and kissing... Why? Why me? Like I said, I'm not experience at _all _with sex. I'm not even that good looking! Why would they want to do that stuff to/with _me_? And why did they have to put it in such crude and blunt and dirty ways?

_"Nice ass."_

_"All the better to fuck you with, huh?"_

_"You were moaning so loud, I'm surprised no one came in to check on us."_

_"Don't worry, we won't take you to bed for a few more weeks, maybe months."_

I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of being their sex slave and being fucked by them. I hadn't liked it last night…maybe I just like talking dirty, but I hadn't liked them or the things that they were doing (well that last part's a lie...). Why can't they just stick to girls or something? Call me selfish, but I'd rather have Johnny try to kiss Ali again than try to kiss me (maybe that's a lie too...).

_"Ali doesn't care for you like we would."_

_"Look, I really really __really __like you. I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to __Kreese, but I don't want you to hate me."_

_"Thanks to you."_

_"We can give you things Ali never can, just admit who you belong to."_

It pissed me off more that they acted sweet and caring at points. Saying they cared and they truly liked me. Why couldn't they just stick to being asses the entire time so I wouldn't have to be so confused? One minute they're talking of fucking me and getting off and the next, they're being nice and calling me 'cute' and treating me like a little kid.

I rinsed my body off one last time and reached to shut the water off as I heard someone knocking on the door. Who's over here this early? It's only around 10:30. Maybe Freddy and the rest of them are having some sort of party for break or it's Mr. Miyagi for something.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel off the toilet and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door to the bathroom and I noticed the steam floating out from the bathroom to fill the hallway. I walked down the hall (leaving a trail of water falling behind me with every step) and I had to brush my hair out of my face as drops of water slid down my cheeks.

Expecting to see Freddy or another resident of Reseda, I unlocked the door and brought it all the way open.

Speak of the devil…

Four Cobras stood at my door with their jackets wrapped tight around themselves. Tommy and Bobby were in front with Dutch and Jimmy behind them and just as I looked behind them for the lewd blonde, Johnny came up from the steps, slightly out of breath with a white, plastic bag in his hand. His jacket was zipped up to the neck and he was shivering. Even from my doorway, I could feel that the temperature had dropped severely over night. It felt like 10° outside and I felt the cold, harsh wind that made the winter time of year so much colder. But forget about the weather, the people at my door were a bigger concern.

"Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise," Bobby cooed as he and his friends eyed my half-naked form.

I grabbed the door and swung it shut, but it stopped from a set of hands. I pushed against the door to get it shut so I could re-lock it, but I felt the vibrations as another pair of hands began to shove the door open along with the first set.

"Knock it off!" I growled. I threw all my weight into the door.

"Let us come in!" Tommy shouted.

There were two of them and one of me. As hard as I tried, the two Cobras were managing to push the door open. As I felt the door opening instead of closing, I jumped away from the door and it swung open. The two boys who had been pushing on it fell into my apartment for having nothing to push their weight against anymore.

I didn't even give the sight of Tommy and Bobby sprawled out on my floor a second glance. I spun around and my feet slapped on the wooden hallway as I ran towards my room. I almost slipped from the water I had dripped on the floor a few moments ago, but luckily I was able to keep my balance. Yeah, I was running from them. Maybe I _was_ scared of them on some level, but can you blame me?

I slammed my door shut and threw my back against it and realized what a stupid idea this had been. I wasn't able to lock my door because there _was_ no lock and they would easily be able to push it open…not to mention once they came in here, they had full access to a bed.

The pounding on the door shook me from my thoughts.

"Open up!" I recognized Dutch's voice.

"No!" I snapped back.

"You're going to get 'til the count of three. If we have to come and get you after that, you're not going to like the outcome. One," Dutch started slowly.

They can't give me orders in my own house/apartment!

"Two!" I shouted, just to egg him on (1).

"Daniel!" Dutch snapped and I smirked at how angry I made him.

"Let me try," someone on the other side of the door said. I heard footsteps approach my door and felt the vibrations of someone's hand resting on my door.

"Daniel, if you come out, we promise we won't try anything..." The voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Bobby, _asking _him will work," Dutch said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me do it my way!" Bobby snapped back.

"I'm not coming out until you all leave!" I yelled.

"If you want to be stubborn, so be it," Bobby said calmly. I felt pressure on the door and I knew that they would be coming in by force. I pushed against the door and dug my feet into my carpet, but there were five of them and one of me.

The door was quickly thrown open and the force sent me forward, landing on my hands and knees. I quickly got up before giving them time to make any comments about the position I had been in.

What were they here for? What were they going to do? Why couldn't they just give me _one_ day of peace? Who saw them come up to my apartment? How did they get here? When would they leave? Where would they take me (there were five of them and one of me, it's not like I had a chance if they grabbed me and forced me to go somewhere with them)?

"Danielle," I heard Dutch tease/call from my doorway and I flinched slightly at the girly name.

I didn't know what they would do. I didn't know how I could get them to leave. I didn't know what I would do. What I _did_ know is that standing with my back facing them was making me vulnerable. So, with as much bravery and anger I had in me, I turned to face them.

Short, I know! I originally had this, 11 and 12 all parts of chapter 10, but I'm going to stop spoiling you guys with super long chapters, lol!

1 – I really like the movie 'Dusk till Dawn' and I remember the scene when Seth (George Clooney) was going to get thrown out of the bar and the 'guard' says "I'm going to count to three" and Seth yells "No, _I'm_ going to count to three!" The guard says "One!" Seth goes "Two!" Then the fight was broken up. But anyway, that's where I got the idea of Daniel's sassy little line.

CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!

CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE!

I know I already have this at the top, but this is just a reminder that as soon as I get enough reviews, you guys will IMMEDIATELY see chapter 11.

**This is REALLY important:**

This time I want…155 reviews. It shouldn't be that bad. **AND THAT'S TOTAL!** So if you're sick of waiting, **go back and review older chapters** and chapter 11 will come faster. So if you're tired of waiting, what do you do? _**GO BACK AND REVIEW EARLIER CHAPTERS!**_

**This is even MORE important, so PLEASE READ!:**

A few months ago, my computer was freaking out and it wouldn't let me review stories, so if the small chance that that happened to YOUR COMPUTER too, let me know, and I'll count that message as a review. It's just that I know that you can get frustrated if you can't do something that you want to do...

**SURVEY!**

I plan for the Cobras to be kind of kinky. How far can you go on a scale of 1-10? Think seriously about this; I thought I could go all the way up to ten, but I read a story where Harry and Draco were…peeing on each other and I got kind of freaked out, but that may be because I'm 'sort of' young. So how far can you go with kinky?

A lot of people didn't answer this in chapter 9, so do you think the new summary is better than the old summary of vise-versa. Even if you did answer this in your review to chapter 9, please answer it again. And this is just a yes/no answer, you don't have to explain, but I would appreciate it if you did.

My theory is people say they like Johnny and Bobby the best because they were the two main Cobra Kais. Say you knew more about Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy, do you think your favorites would change? I'm asking this because I'm seriously thinking of going deeper into the characters pasts and personal lives so you can discover why they acted the way they did or why they did something in the story…

That's the end of the survey!

Remember:

CHAPTER 11 IS ALREADY DONE

TIRED OF WAITING? REVIEW EARLIER CHAPTERS

I'LL COUNT A MESSAGE ABOUT THE STORY AS A REVIEW

**NO UPDATE** WITHOUT 155 REVIEWS!


	11. Fake it

**I really need you guys to read this: ABOUT THE REVIEWS:** I know that I've been a **complete bitch** with you guys reviewing and I'm sorry, I really am. Lately, I haven't liked the way any of my writings have come out. I wrote 2 new Johnny/Daniel fics, and I HATE the way it came out (and I probably won't be posting them) and I'm even doing a summer report and it seems like crap to me. So, for the past couple weeks, I've looked at 'You're Ours' as my biggest accomplishment, but the past week, **I've hated this story**. I love my readers and I love that you guys like this story, but I just…I don't feel like this is good. Actually, I've been considering **deleting** this and most of my stories and I've already deleted one of my stories. I had 13 stories, and now I have 12.

So I've wanted more reviews to just know that you guys like this and the surveys are for me to get you guys to tell me what's wrong with this. If I can improve my writing, I won't look at my writing like crap anymore (probably). So the reviews are just reassuring that you guys like this, but I know that when I push you guys to review, you're probably going to want to review less than before. I know it's made me seem desperate, but I don't think I am. I just need to know what you guys have liked and what you haven't liked and a reviewer implied that I was vain and it **really** turned me off from writing chapter 12 for a few days.

For those who reviewed without complaints, I almost feel like I took advantage of you, lol. I love all my reviewers and those who review without complaining are awesome people.

So pretty much: **I'm sorry for being so pushy.**

**One more thing:** My birthday is coming up (July 3!) and I have no idea what I want to do for my party, so I'll be spending a lot of time planning it and I have a summer report for my AP History class, so I may not be writing/typing as much as I want.

* * *

**DANIEL'S POV**

I wrapped my towel tighter around my waist as the five of them stared hungrily at me (well four, since Jimmy was gazing around my room).

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"So I can get my slave," Johnny purred. He was wearing his bright red jacket that had the Cobra Kai dojo symbol on it over a black, skin-tight shirt and gray jeans (1) and he was still holding the bag (which probably contained something that I wouldn't like). He took a few steps into my room, towards me. I stood my ground and tightened my hand that was gripping my towel.

"I'm not your slave," I hissed. "I had no option, so I said what I needed to, to get out of that situation." My angry comeback had no effect on them because I shivered from the cold water dripping from my hair down my neck and back.

"That's not what the hickey on your neck says," Dutch cooed as he stepped out of the doorway and into my room.

I had forgotten all about the hickey Dutch had gave me after the tournament yesterday. My hand (the one that wasn't holding my towel) flew up to cover the dark red mark on the right side of my neck.

"The hickey says that you're owned by someone," Bobby said with a smile. "Or some_ones_."

I didn't have a chance to snap a retort at Bobby because another cut me off. "So," Tommy said seductively as he followed Bobby into my room and Jimmy came in after him. "What can we do so you'll take that towel off?"

"Leave so I can get dressed."

Tommy chuckled. "We're not going anywhere," he purred and his eyes traveled from my eyes down to the rest of my body. My face heated up with someone staring at my mostly-naked body. I'm glad I have the towel still…

"You know," Johnny started, "you are my slave. I could just command you to drop the towel."

"You know" I began in the same slow, mocking way that Johnny had, "I could just refuse the request." I still remembered Johnny violating the rules, but my mouth refused to tell him. Besides, it's not like he and the others would just leave if I called him out on breaking the rules.

"Okay, let's stop the pointless talking," Dutch said, interrupting Johnny as the blonde opened his mouth. "_We_ know what we're here for; _you_ probably have an idea of what we're here for, so let's get down to it."

"_I_ have no idea what you're here for and frankly, I don't care. Just get out! I don't like you guys in _that_ way or in any other way and all this stops now!" I commanded and the group chuckled and snickered.

"C'mon," Johnny cooed as he reached for my wrist, but I pulled out of his reach.

"Leave," I demanded.

"C'mon, I'm not waiting any longer," Dutch said as he grabbed for my arm, but I backed away.

"Get _out._" I pointed towards the door for emphasis.

"No," Dutch said and he came closer to me.

I backed up to my wall and felt around for something to throw. Wait – why did I need something to throw? I'm a black belt in karate, damn it! This is what karate is for: defense!

Johnny grinned wickedly at me; instead of grabbing for my wrist, he grabbed for my towel with the hand that wasn't holding the bag, but I blocked his arm. I tried to back up so I had a little more room, but the wall (surprisingly!) wouldn't move. I took a fighting stance, praying the towel would hold up.

"Oh, Daniel, we don't want to hurt you," Dutch cooed. I didn't move from my stance and I kept my eyes trained on all of them. This wasn't a game, so I wouldn't treat it as one.

"Daniel, it's five against one; you don't really think you can win, do you?" Bobby asked. Bobby was a jerk, but he was the only one that told his friends to stop beating me up and the only one (other than Jimmy) that hadn't tried anything on me yet. I knew he really didn't want to fight, but I did.

All the Cobras (even Jimmy who seemed to not like me very much) got into fighting stances, ready to take me down. I knew I would lose, but I could try to get out of the room at least. I was keeping my eyes on Dutch, so I was caught off-guard when Johnny sent a punch to my stomach (that would have made me stumble backwards, but I just fell against the wall). I winced at the slight pain as my breath rushed out of me. It didn't hurt as bad as I remembered it. Even though I had just been kick and didn't have any time to recover from it, Bobby did a roundhouse kick, catching me in the chest. I slid down the wall and fell to the ground, holding my chest. But – again – it didn't hurt as much as it usually did; were they holding back on me?

I got up slowly, looking at each of their faces. Most of them were filled with concern, except for Jimmy's. He looked really entertained by all this.

I went to punch Johnny in the face, which he blocked swiftly. Frustrated, I sent a sidekick to his stomach, which again he blocked with no problem. I kept kicking and punching him, all unsuccessful, with the others simply watching. They made no attempt to help Johnny or hold me down. Johnny could just mover faster than I could and the bag he was holding gave him an extra blocking 'shield'. I made like I was going to punch him in the face, and he went to block it. I took this as my chance to duck under his arm and make a run for it, because I was clearly out numbered. I ran out of the room holding my towel with one hand, going as fast as I could without slipping on the water that I had left earlier on the floor.

I didn't know what I was going to do…I hadn't really thought it out. I was almost to the front door of my apartment, when I felt someone leap and crash into my legs, knocking me to the floor and causing my head to slam on the wood.

I landed on my side, but my head still slammed on the floor from the crash. I had hit my head kind of hard, but it hadn't hurt. Because of landing on my side, I could easily see the person who had tackled me. Tommy was straddling me; I only had a moment to take in what he was wearing: he wore gray-washed jeans and a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with no jacket and he looked scared and worried. He probably thought I had hit my head harder than I really had. I could really use this to my advantage…

I groaned and let my eyes flutter close, but I noticed how Tommy's eyes grew wider. He wasn't concerned for me, he just was worried that his 'toy' was broken.

"Shit guys, he hit his head pretty hard," Tommy said worriedly.

"Crap, let's get him on to the couch," Johnny said. (I hadn't opened my eyes, but I could recognize the blonde's voice.)

I was in no pain at all and my head was fine, but I gave a fake groan as Tommy lifted me from under my arms to wear I was sitting and after a few seconds of shifting me, he lifted me into his arms the same way Bobby had done when he helped me to my locker room yesterday.

My face was pressed against Tommy's chest and I tried to slur my words for more of a hurt effect. "What're you doin'?" I mumbled. With my face against Tommy's chest, I smelt something sweet and strong. It was cologne. The only thing I wore was deodorant; my mom said only 'men' wear cologne. Then again, Tommy was pretty grown-up. He was strong and muscular and (even though I didn't know much about his personality) he seemed pretty mature… Not a 'strict' mature…almost a 'sexy' mature. Gross, I just called him _sexy_.

Tommy didn't answer my question and I felt the soft plush of our one couch sink as my weight was put on it.

I didn't really know what to do. My plan was to act like I was hurt and then what? Maybe I could take a run away when they're not suspecting it and manage to get into my room and get dressed. But for right now, I needed to play the 'role'.

"Why did you tackle me?" I grumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't know, it's not like you could've done anything if I hadn't," Tommy's voice trailed off. That was true. I ran out of my room without a plan. What was I going to do? Run around my apartment complex wearing nothing but a towel in 10° weather with five guys chasing me?

I groaned again and shifted on the couch. I really had no idea what to do. They were all paying so close of attention to me that if I managed to hit one of them, the others would just grab me.

"What are you here for?" I asked tiredly, still not opening my eyes.

"You remember on agreeing to be my slave, right? Well since I couldn't get you last night, I figured I had to get you early this morning." Johnny explained.

"I'm not your slave," I groaned, snuggling into my couch, trying to convince them that my head was hurt.

"Yes you are," Johnny sang. "We can do whatever we want to you."

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired," I grumbled, slurring my words as if I really were tired. Hopefully when they thought I was sleeping, they'd let their guard down and I could get dressed and then force them to leave.

"I don't think you're supposed to let a person go to sleepy right after they hit their head. I think it leads to a coma," Tommy said.

"It leads to a concussion, dumb ass," Dutch said in a mocking – but not mean – tone.

"Close _enough_," Tommy said annoyed. "But we're still not supposed to let him sleep."

I relaxed on my couch and let my breathing even out. I was wide awake and didn't want to sleep, but I had to act like it. Please make them leave me alone…

"C'mon! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Bobby's voice called and I felt a hand shaking me.

"I'm up," I grumbled like it was my mom waking me up from school. I sat up a little bit and opened my eyes. The five of them were standing around me and staring.

I looked away from them. This was too awkward. I looked at the carpet and the ceiling and the bookshelf, but not at the assholes in my living room.

I gasped and shivered as the water droplets hanging on from my hair dropped onto my back. When I had gotten out of the shower, I didn't take the time to dry off; I just threw the towel on and ran to answer the door (what a big mistake that had been). I was still wet and only wearing a towel and the heat wasn't on.

"You cold?" Bobby asked and I looked straightforward, not answering his question. "Well I can heat you up," he chuckled and I shivered again…but not from being cold.

My plan of pretending to be hurt was getting me nowhere. I either had to act now or wait for them to try something. Another plan formed in my head. It wasn't a great plan or well thought out, but at least it was something.

I balled my hand into a fist, jumped up and took a swing. I didn't care which I hit, just that I hit one of them.

My fist connected with Bobby's face. None of them had suspected it at all. Bobby stumbled back onto Tommy, who reached out for Johnny to make sure he didn't fall, but all he did was cause the blonde to stumble too. They didn't fall, but I used the distraction to jump off my couch and – holding my towel securely around my waist – ran to my room again.

I slid once on the way to my room and fell on one knee (the knee of my good leg), but I quickly got up and slammed the door to my bedroom shut. I couldn't try to hold the door shut because I needed to get dressed and because they would just shove the door open again.

I rushed to my dresser and searched for a pair of jeans, hoping that they were still fussing over Bobby. Pants may not be much better than a towel, but at least you couldn't just rip jeans off a person. I was rushing so much that I didn't even think of boxers that were on the bed that I could just throw on.

I had found a pair of old raggedy, holey jeans that I've had for a few years. I barely had one foot half way in when my door was shoved open.

I didn't turn around to see who it was, but I struggled to get my jeans on quicker. I tried to shove my foot through the opening of the old jeans, but I lost my balance and fell backwards…onto whoever came into my room

* * *

1 – Just imagine Johnny's clothes from the very first scene he's in, the beach scene where he tries to talk to Ali and ends up beating Daniel up (anybody else think that in this scene, Johnny and Daniel should've stopped hitting each other and just started making out?).

Now this is VERY IMPORTANT! I give 100% FULL CREDIT to **artheart0** and **johnnnycadesgirl16** for the idea of Daniel only wearing a towel when he answers the door and for writing the fight scene respectively. So ONE MORE TIME: **johnnnycadesgirl16** wrote the FIGHT SCENE and **artheart0** gave me the idea of Daniel being wearing a towel and being wet (dirty) when he answers the door for the Cobras. I DID NOT WRITE THE FIGHT SCENE! I would've put this at the beginning, but it would ruin the surprise of the fight.

**I PROMISE CHAPTER 12 WILL BE **AT LEAST** 6 PAGES!**

**REVIEWING:** Don't review for this chapter. I've been busting you're a$$es about that, so I'm giving you a break. I mean it: **Don't Review.** When I have chapter 12 done, I'll post it no matter how many reviews I have.


	12. Hotter When You're Defenseless

**You don't have to read this: It's just my thoughts over the new Karate Kid:** IT WAS SWEEEEEET!I went to see it on Saturday and I was very happy! It's really similar to the original. They have a counterpart for Freddy Fernandez, who talks Dre (the new Daniel) into talking to the girl he likes, just like the original. And then later in the movie, Dre goes into a karate class and his eyes find Cheng (the new Johnny) and Cheng sees Dre, like how Daniel checked out the Cobra Kai dojo for the first time and he and Johnny saw each other (love at first sight, just kidding you!). The only difference is that there is 6 bad-guys (or Cobra Kais) instead of 5, like the original (and the fact that the movie takes place in China and they're all younger). And it was really funny. Like the 'fly catching' scene. Mr. Han (the new Mr. Miyagi) 'catches' a fly with his chopsticks, and continues to eat with them and Dre says "That's…nasty. Okay…I'm going to go throw-up now…just come by 305 and fix the hot water later…" and I absolutely cracked up at the scene where Dre leaves the dojo after seeing it for the first time and he walks out to see his mom letting a bunch of 5-year-old Chinese kung-fu students touch and pet her hair (because her hair is really thick and curly, a lot different from the Chinese people's hair, ha!). And the ping-pong scene at the beginning where Dre hides behind the paddle as to not get hit was funny! And they even have a Bobby! "Leave him alone, he's had enough! Stop Cheng!" "I can beat this kid." And the new evil sensei is A LOT worse than Kreese. When the 'new Bobby' hesitates to hit a student during a match in class (this scene was also in the original. "What are you doing? Finish him!"), he SLAPS the 12-year-old across the face! But then again, Kreese chocked Johnny and hit Bobby and Tommy… Anyway, it's about 2.5 hours long and it's definitely worth seeing. I'm going to go PAY to see it again in theaters on Tuesday! I have NEVER paid to see a movie twice in theaters! (Well it's actually my dad paying…) So go see it! And all the characters are so cute! Especially Dre and Cheng…they may be 12, but hey they're cute! _**P.s. Call me perverted, but I'm kind of debating to make a story for the new KK sort of like this one with Dre being the 'slave'. I get that most of you don't want to read about 12-year-olds getting it on, so I would probably make them older, like 15 or so.**_ **What do you think?**

**GOOD NEWS: **This chapter has some bondage! Anyone call for hand-cuffs?

* * *

I fell against a hard, muscular (and very warm) chest. Two arms wrapped around my arms and torso to keep me from getting away.

"You really need to learn your place," a voice cooed in my ear and I immediately knew who it was.

I didn't even talk as Dutch picked me up around my middle back and under my knees, keeping one arm around my arms so I couldn't move. He carried me bridle-style, like Bobby had done yesterday.

"You owe Bobby a _big_ apology," Dutch purred. I blushed as Dutch carried me out of my door and all the other stared intensely at me. I squirmed in Dutch's arms. He didn't have to carry me! It would be less embarrassing if he had just pulled me out by my arm.

"It's funny how you haven't even touched him yet and he punches _you_," Dutch snickered at Bobby as he brought me into the room, through his friends and on to the couch again. But instead of just setting me down on the piece of furniture, Dutch sat down and since he was carrying me, I ended up sitting in his lap. I twisted and tried to mover to sit on the other half of the couch, but Dutch's arms refused to move. Dutch didn't seem to care that I was getting him wet from all the water droplets still hanging to my skin and hair and my towel which was damp. I crossed my arms and scowled like a child.

Nobody said anything and a heavy silence hung in the air. I stared down at the other side of the couch, but I knew they were all watching me. It was kind of creepy…kind of flattering.

I felt Dutch's hands move off of my torso and down to my hips. I squirmed and struggled, but Dutch used one hand to keep my hands still. He grunted slightly as his free hand twisted my hips so that I was no longer sitting sideways on his lap. I was sitting with my legs on either side of Dutch and facing him, almost like I was willingly straddling him and my towel was sliding off a bit from the position.

He kept my wrists together and I leaned backwards to get away from him.

"Let go of me," I whined as I twisted my arms so Dutch would let go.

"You know it's a turn-on when you struggle," Dutch said breathlessly.

My face flushed and I tried to pull my arms out of his grip. I struggled more and began to use my legs to push off the back-rest of the couch for more force. Pushing off with my legs forced my bottom to rub into Dutch's crotch. And I whined from deep in my throat as I felt a hard erection press into my bottom.

I growled when I felt two hands push onto my back, forcing me forward onto Dutch's lap again. I pushed back and twisted to see it was Tommy. Tommy pushed me forward and Dutch pulled me closer to him and I ended up sitting much closer to Dutch than I would have liked.

"Y'know, you really seemed to like it when your nipples were played with," Dutch breathed.

"No I _didn't_," I said firmly and I pushed back again, but Tommy was still behind me. I could feel my face redden from Dutch teasing me about a 'private' part of my body.

"So if you didn't like it, you wouldn't mind if I re-tried it?" Dutch cooed, leaning towards me.

I turned my face away and snapped at him: "Don't you fucking _think_ about it!"

Dutch held both of my hands out but I pushed my upper arms together, blocking my chest.

"Here Tommy, hold his wrists behind his back," Dutch commanded. I struggled and grunted as I tried to free my hands before Tommy could grab them but Tommy took my wrists in his hands and pulled them behind my back.

"Hey Johnny, hand me the handcuffs," Tommy asked/demanded.

"Handcuffs?" I yelped. With the awkward position of my arms behind my back, it was hard to turn around, but I managed. I could barely see Johnny reaching into the bag he had brought and pulling out two shiny, silver hoops, connected by a chain.

"Where the hell did you get those? What else is in the bag?" I demanded in a scared voice.

"My uncle is a cop and you'll find out later," Bobby answered with a hand still over his cheek where I had hit him.

Johnny handed the handcuffs to Tommy, who slapped them on my wrists. I pulled against them and stopped and felt stupid for thinking I could break through them.

"Are these real?" I squeaked.

"Yep," Bobby chirped.

"Do you guys have a key for them?"

"Don't worry, you won't need your hands for this weekend, only your mouth," Johnny said with a wink.

"Like I'd ever put my mouth on you!" I snarled. "And you didn't answer my question: Do you have a key?"

"Yeah, but we probably won't use it," Tommy said from behind me. My arms and torso were hurting from trying to turn around, so I sighed and gave up, turning back to Dutch.

"Now that you guys are finished talking, let's get down to business," Dutch purred.

I struggled again and I still tried to free my hands, even when my head screams _'You're an idiot! That's metal around your wrists dumb ass! Thick, heavy metal!'_

Dutch leaned towards me with puckered lips, but I leaned backwards again. Dutch kept leaning forward, so I kept moving backwards, but I began to lose my balance and started to really fall, but Tommy was still behind me, so all he had to do was put his hands out and push me forward again.

Tommy kept his hands against me and pushed me towards Dutch again. Dutch grabbed my fore-arms and pulled me towards him. With Dutch pulling me and Tommy pushing me, I fell forward, leaving my face buried in Dutch's chest. I could smell his strong cologne too, but his was spicy.

Dutch laughed when my head hit his chest. He pushed me back slightly and leaned forward to kiss me. I turned my face at the last moment, so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Watch out for him, he's a biter," Johnny called from the chair by the door.

Dutch chuckled and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed my head forward. Dutch forced his lips to mine and the kiss was…not as bad as I expected. It wasn't hard and painful; it was slow and sort of relaxing. But I still didn't open my mouth; I kept my lips closed tightly. Dutch pulled back after a few seconds; there's not much you can do with a closed-mouth kiss.

Dutch sighed at not getting in my mouth but Tommy spoke up.

"Aren't you going to try his nipples?"

Dutch smirked. I twisted again, but Tommy held me still by my upper-arms. Dutch let go of my hair and his hand slid down my neck, shoulders and collarbone, down to my chest. His hand left a cool trail of water from gripping my hair.

Dutch tweaked my right nipple and I jumped a little bit (well I sort of hopped on his lap and I felt something hard prodding my butt). I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips together, willing myself not to make a sound. He used his other hand to pinch both at the same time and I made sure not to arch my back. I felt the two areas becoming hard and my towel rubbing against a certain body part in my lower half and I tried to think of something nasty and off-turning. Fuck. I'm a boy; my chest shouldn't be this sensitive! Dutch rolled both of my nipples and my breath hitched when he lowered his head and started to breathe on the right one. Dutch flicked at my nipple with his tongue. His tongue was warm and soft and smooth and slick and wet and velvety and…heavenly. Dutch licked the bud again and I let out a noise from the back of my throat. My cheeks turned red at the noise that didn't sound human. Dutch kissed my right nipple and I held my breath to keep from crying out.

"It's not hot when you're unresponsive," Dutch mumbled against my chest,

"Good," I snapped back through gritted teeth.

Dutch's mouth moved to tease my left nipple and his teeth scraped against it. I gasped and arched, forgetting to stay still and quiet. Dutch pulled back and smirked. His hands twisted and pulled at my nipples as I scowled at him.

I felt someone tug my head backwards and lips pushed against my mouth. I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down as Tommy's tongue slipped into my mouth.

"He's a biter," Johnny sang from the chair he was sitting on again.

Tommy pushed his mouth harder against mine and his tongue licked mine. I heard Dutch chuckle and I felt a hot mouth go over my left nipple as my right one was pinched. I cried out into Tommy's mouth from Dutch's action.

Déjà vu. This was just like the locker room. Tommy was kissing me and holding me still and Dutch is playing with my nipples. The only things different are the scenery and that I still have some covering of my lower half.

'_This has to stop. This has to stop. This has to stop,'_ my head was chanting. I have a girlfriend! And these guys beat me into the dirt and trashed my bike and the sca… oh wow, Dutch sure knows what he's doing…

Tommy's mouth was still playing with my tongue and I opened my mouth wider to trick him. He eagerly thrust the rest of his tongue in and I bit down sharply.

Tommy yelped and tried to jerk his head back, but I wouldn't let go of his tongue.

"'Et 'im ohh! 'Ake 'im sto! (1)" Tommy cried and I grimaced when I tasted blood. I clamped my teeth harder and Tommy yelped and grabbed my chin and pulled, trying to get me to open my mouth and he had a hand on Dutch's knee behind me to steady himself.

I yelped and let go of Tommy's tongue when Dutch bit down on my nipple harshly. Tommy pulled back with a hand over his mouth and I cried out when Dutch bit harder.

"Oww! Stop! Ah!" I cried. Dutch's hand pinched my right nipple in a painful way. He was twisting it as he kept putting more pressure on my nipple with his teeth.

I tried to bring my hands up to push him off, but I forgot I was wearing the handcuffs. Dutch was biting harder on my nipple as I was twisting and arching and crying out. He lifted his head and I was about to relax again when I noticed he was just switching sides. Dutch quickly bit down on the other one and pain blossomed in my chest and the shock raced through my body.

"Oh, please stop!" I half-gasped, half-screamed. "Ah! I'm sorry!" I arched my back in pain (in pleasure?). It felt like having a something shocking your entire body. Shit, it hurt like hell, but the shocks racing through my body were…not painful at all. But as good as the shocks felt, the pain was blocking out all pleasure.

Dutch didn't stop, if anything, he bit down harder. I screamed out again and tried to free my arms but – again – I forgot about the handcuffs. I pulled backwards, but all that did was force Dutch to pull at my nipple with his teeth. Instead of moving backwards, I leaned forward so Dutch would stop tugging at it and I spread my legs further apart on his lap. I was focusing so much on the feeling that I hadn't even noticed Dutch's erection rubbing into my ass and my own half-erection pushing into Dutch's stomach.

"Stop please," I whimpered. I felt like crying from the pain and screaming from the jolts of electricity that raced through my body whenever Dutch bit down. The shock was far from unpleasant, but it was still painful...is it possible for something to feel like that? The constant, painful force of the pressure of Dutch's teeth was…well just that – constant and painful. The sting of being bit felt like being shocked. I would have begged more for him to stop but it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I groaned in pain again and I was so relieved to see Dutch lifting his head.

"This is what you get," he said with a small, sympathetic smile. "You bit Johnny and Tommy and you punched Bobby, you're lucky you're getting off so easily."

I whimpered and hung my head in defeat. He was right. I bit them and punched one of them; I guess it was only fair that I was pun…

I snapped my head up and didn't care about Dutch's shocked expression. Fuck, this shit was affecting me more than I thought! I was _admitting_ that they have the right to punish me! I had bit and punched in self-defense and I was telling myself that that was wrong! That it was wrong to hit the guys that have been molesting me! I was submitting to them and I couldn't keep doing this.

"Why are you guys doing all this?" I asked Dutch slowly.

"Because we own you," Dutch replied with a cocky smile.

"Why _me_?" I asked. "Do you not get that I'm a boy and that I took the girl that Johnny likes?" I asked than paused, correcting myself, "Or _liked_?"

Dutch looked away and I saw him trace his teeth with his tongue like he was thinking. I gave him time to think and I paid close attention when he finally answered:

"Let's go get the other guys," Dutch said, avoiding my eyes and question. I turned around, expecting to see the other four against the wall, but they were gone.

"They went into your room," Dutch explained after seeing my confused look.

"My room!" I exclaimed. I twisted on Dutch's lap to get off (I mean get off his lap, not the other get off!) and he chuckled. He picked me up by under my thighs and lifted he and myself up. I wrapped my legs around his waist from fear of being dropped and I leaned forward so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall backwards while he was carrying me. I always hated being carried. Dutch was cupping my thighs through the towel and but and I had my legs wrapped around him and my head was resting on his shoulder. I bet we looked similar to one of…_those_ positions….

Dutch easily carried me through the living room, past the kitchen and down the hall into my room. He kicked at the door and I twisted my head to see Johnny open up my door with Jimmy behind him.

Dutch walked in and I avoided Johnny's eyes. Dutch set me on my bed and I hoped I was the only one to notice that my towel was on the verge of slipping off.

"Bobby and Tommy are in the bathroom taking care of their bite marks and bruises," Johnny said with a smirk in my direction. He walked to my doorway and peered down the hall.

"How you guys doin'?" Johnny shouted.

"Tommy's still spitting out blood," Bobby shouted (and I smirked). "And I'm going to get ice for my eye." (I smirked more.)

Dutch snickered. "C'mon," he demanded as he pulled me up.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked as Dutch helped me steady my balance by grabbing my shoulder.

"You're going to go apologize to them," Dutch said.

"Apologize for what?" I snapped. I dug my feet into the wooden floor, but Dutch pulled me along with him down the hallway.

"For biting and hitting," he said as though it were obvious.

I grunted and tried to stop, but Dutch just kept pushing and pulling me forward. When we reached the bathroom, I noticed Tommy cupping his hands under the faucet and bringing water up to his mouth. He'd swish it around and then spit it in the sink and the water was tinted pink. Bobby was sitting on the toilet seat and just holding his eye.

"Daniel has something he wants to say," Dutch spoke loudly so he would be heard over the water pressure of the sink.

Bobby looked up and Tommy shut the water off.

Dutch gave me a small push into the bathroom, but I looked down. I had no reason to apologize. They were forcing me to kiss them and gave me no choice. I did what I had to. I was fighting in self-defense and to prove loyalty to Ali.

"Say it," Dutch commanded from behind me; I shook my head no.

"What's he sayin'? Bobby asked. "Or not sayin'?"

"He's supposed to apologize," Dutch explained. I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"What happened there?" Tommy asked, gesturing to my chest.

Dutch chuckled. "That was his punishment." I felt my face flush and I scowled. I hadn't even checked my chest to see how bad it was. I looked down a bit more and it almost felt like I was being bitten again. Both of my nipples were really red and puffy. They had bite marks and they were bleeding slightly. I pouted and whimpered at what Dutch had done.

Tommy chuckled at my whimper. "You didn't have to do it that badly, Dutch," he said.

"He needs to learn who's in charge and what happens when bad pets misbehave," Dutch said from behind me.

"I'm not your fucking pet!" I snapped at him. Who the hell was he to think he was in charge of me?

Dutch grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him and looking him in the eyes. Dutch was only about ¼ of an inch taller than me, so I didn't have to really look upwards. "Really?" he questioned. "'Cause I think you are." Dutch stepped forward to press his non-fading erection into my upper thigh and I tried to move back but the hand on my shoulder wouldn't let me.

"Well then you're a dumb ass," I hissed.

"You better watch that mouth LaRusso," he said. So we're back to a last-name basis again? "Or we may have to stick something in there to shut you up," Dutch cooed with a chuckle.

"Like I'd ever put your you-know-what in my mouth," I snapped.

Dutch snickered. "You dirty boy, who ever mentioned our dicks?"

I mentally kicked myself.

"We brought a gag in the bag, but if you want something _else_ in your mouth, I'll be happy to supply," Dutch purred.

"Hey!" Bobby snapped. I had forgotten that he and Tommy were in here too. "Don't forget our deal!"

"What deal?" I asked before Dutch could reply.

None of them said anything; that's not a good sign.

"What deal?" I asked again more firmly.

"Um…well Bobby decided he wanted the first blow-job," Tommy explained slowly.

I narrowed my eyes at Bobby. "Who would be giving him this blow-job?"

Bobby looked at the bathtub, then at me and he said "You," with a hopeful smile.

"Fuck off!" I snapped. "Your dick isn't going in mouth!"

Dutch slapped a hand over my mouth. "Let's go back into the bedroom, there's more room in there," he said. Bobby pushed himself off the toilet seat and followed Tommy out of the bathroom. Tommy walked in front of us and Bobby was about to pass us, but Dutch stopped him with the hand that wasn't over my mouth.

"You want the first blow-job, so you can take him," Dutch told him with a smirk. I scowled and Dutch must have felt the movement beneath his hand because he turned to me and pulled his hand off. He pulled me by the arm and pushed me gently into Bobby, who grabbed my arm to pull me more securely into his chest. Dutch grabbed my chin and gave me a quick kiss on the lips which surprised me, but I guessed a peck was better than having his tongue down my throat…right? Dutch pulled back and walked down the hall into my room.

"What's the point of giving you to me when we're only walking ten steps?" Bobby asked me quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards my room, causing Bobby's hand to slip off my arm. He followed behind me and it seemed sort of weird. Maybe Bobby was the most submissive out of the five, so that's why he just let me walk away from him. I'm sure if it were Tommy or one of the others, they would have grabbed me and shoved me against the wall and tried to show me who was in 'control'. But Bobby just sort of trailed behind me and – fuck it – I was almost a little disappointed.

I walked into my room with Bobby right on my heels. Johnny was flipping through one of the books that he had grabbed off one of the shelves and was leaning against my desk; Dutch was standing against the wall and Jimmy and Tommy was sitting on my bed.

I stood against the door frame. How odd: my towel hasn't fell off yet. Good.

Nobody said anything and like I said yesterday, I don't like uneasy silences.

"You guys don't plan on leaving, do you?"

"Nope," Johnny mumbled, putting the book he held back on the shelf. He better have but it in the right spot; I have those books in alphabetical order.

"Can I get dressed at least?" I asked.

"Nope," Johnny said again, grinning at me.

"Will you take the hand-cuffs off?"

"Nope, it's hot when you're defenseless (2)," Johnny explained, his grin growing.

I scowled and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the disturbing compliment.

* * *

1 – "Get him off! Make him stop!"

2 – Totally true, it's hot when Daniel's vulnerable…

Okay, here's a small teaser for the next chapie!

"So," Johnny purred leaning closer to Daniel, "How much of that can you fit in your mouth?" (Little FYI: I don't know who's POV the next chapter will be in, so Johnny/Daniel may change to 'I/me'.

**Two questions**: Who's POV should the next chapter be in? And what do you guys think of me making a similar story, only for the new Karate Kid (YES! I would change their age from 11 to about 15 or so)?


	13. Speak in Anger

**PLEASE READ:** I'm so sorry! I've just had a total writer's block! I've written close to NOTHING since my school got out in June! And now that I've started school up again, I hate it!

**The name for this chapter** came from a poster in my English class saying "Speak in anger and you'll make the best speach you'll ever regret".

Okay, just **some more Karate Kid stories**. I've mentioned two of these before and I think they deserve more attention than what they've gotten.

**For the 1985 Karate Kid:  
**Zombiehippie has written 3 Karate Kid stories, they're pretty cool, especially '_Secrets, Lies and Love_' (his account: www. Fanfiction .net/s/ 5598529/  
_Explain_ by Lithium Productions. It's really short (damn it), but it's a Daniel/Johnny story. (www. Fanfiction .net/s/ 5905626/)  
_**YOURS AND OURS**_ by Rev. Jace of the Redd/Behind the Guise/White the Hatter (www. Fanfiction .net/s/ 5699487/)  
**'I WAS NEVER GOOD AT LYING'** by 'xxxMustangs There Tuffxxx' (http: /www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6500174/1/ I_Was_Never_Good_At_Lying). IT'S TOTALLY FUCKING HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

**For Karate Kid part III  
**Unfortuantely, there's only one. But it's really good. It's Mike/Daniel and it's called **'Never Say Never'** by 'o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o' (http: /www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6508419/1/ Never_Say_Never)

**For the 2010 Karate Kid: **(ALL Cheng/Dre)  
_'**Change'**_. It's by Crystaldiemond12 (www. Fanfiction .net/s/ 6089368)  
_'Your Hair'_ by orangish. It's Cheng/Dre (http: /www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6459595/1/ Your_Hair)  
_'After Training'_ by 'JazzSpazz' (http: /www .fanfiction .net/s/ 6507722/1/ After_Training)

_**CHECK THIS ONE OUT:**_** You must have a deviantart account to read it!** It's called 'Why no Fanfic' because the guy originally planned not to continue it, but he told me (thanks to my obsessive-ness over the 'story') he's seriously thinking of continuing it. The basic story is Daniel and Johnny are going to the same college and Johnny…it's hard to explain, but Johnny knows he's gay (http:/ .com/?qh= §ion=&global=1&q=karate+kid+yaoi#/d1x3t8z). He gave two parts that would have been in his story and the second scene is…well it's enough to make me drool. So go read it and encourage the dude to comment it!

* * *

**DANIEL'S POV**

Nobody said anything for a few moments, and the silence was awkward. I flinched at the small pain in my stomach and remembered that I hadn't eaten since yesterday…and I had only had an ice-cream. Not even all of it since it was thrown out while Johnny 'trapped' me in the bathroom.

"What time is it?"

Tommy pulled up his sleeve a little bit and I noticed the silver digital watch fitting snuggly on his wrist. "Ten after eleven," he answered.

"I'm hungry," I told the group. Not waiting for any of them to say anything, I turned around and walked past Bobby. I went down the hall (I noticed my towel slipping off just a little bit more) and into the tiny kitchen my mom and I had.

I walked over to the cupboard above the sink and I felt stupid again. My hands are held behind my back, how am I supposed to open the cupboard doors?

I heard footsteps following into the room and I squared my shoulders; I wouldn't even turn around to acknowledge them. Balancing as best I could on one foot, I used my bad (but better) leg to pull on the little knob of the cupboard below the sink.

It swung open and I almost lost my balance. I bent down and peered inside.

_I've been living here for four months and I can't even remember that we keep the cleaning supplies beneath the sink!_

I kicked the cupboard door shut and I turned around to the counter we had at the other side of the kitchen. I sighed when I noticed Dutch and Johnny smirking as they sat on the stools on the other side of the counter and leaned forward.

I did my best to ignore them as I went to open the cupboard on the side of the counter I was on. I picked up my bad foot and used my toes to pull on the knob. It swung open and I saw the boxes of cereal and my stomach growled once more to remind me how delicious the food I saw was.

I bent down and saw a box of froot-loops (2). There was no way I could use my hands, so I got on my knees and leaned forward. I bit one of the edges of the box and managed to pull it out with my teeth.

It was sort of awkward to stand back up, but I managed to rock back onto my feet and catch my balance before falling backwards. I set the box of froot-loops (which immediately fell forward onto the counter-top) and I saw Tommy leaning on the counter by Johnny and Bobby standing beside Dutch. Jimmy was standing behind the two blondes sitting at the counter.

I scowled and realized I couldn't ignore them. What would be the point? I couldn't get the milk or a bowl out so, I had to either get them to take the hand-cuffs off or help me.

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands behind my back?" I asked in a monotone.

"Find something we can feed to you," Dutch cooed.

"Like what?" I asked. The expression of shock on Dutch's face must have mocked mine. I had gone along with his suggestion without arguing…

I regained my composure and spoke again. "Why don't you just remove the hand-cuffs?"

"Because one – the cuffs are your punishment for fighting," Bobby started.

"And two, it's easier for us to make sure you don't fight back or get away," Johnny finished.

"Well how am I supposed to eat then?"

"I already told you, find something we can feed to you," Dutch cooed.

"I don't want you feeding me like I'm a baby!" I snapped.

"Well starve then," the blonde retorted smugly.

I didn't have to eat, did I?

I scowled and I felt my stomach rumble again. I guess I hadn't noticed how hungry I was earlier because of the…'excitement' of having these guys come torture me.

On one hand, my stomach was killing me and if I had some nutrients, I'd have more energy to fight these guys off and maybe get away. But on the other hand, letting these guys feed me was just like giving in. Knowing from how they've acted in the past 24 hours, they would probably have me sit in their laps and kiss me.

Gross.

The pain in my stomach and the fact that I'd have more energy managed to convince me to let them feed me. Besides, they would let me eat in peace for a few minutes without trying anything…

"Well what sort of food?" I asked in a defeated tone.

Dutch didn't look surprised at all that I gave in. "I don't know," he said. "Anything, I guess," he shrugged.

I thought about the cereal in front of me, but the thought of having them feed me with some sort of silverware seemed like the worst form of being fed. Not to mention, it would probably take a while to eat it all, so I'd be stuck in whatever position they'd put me in for longer than needed. What else could I eat? Something that would be easy and quick…

My eyes darted around the room and the bright yellow against the dull whitish-gray of the kitchen wall caught my attention. Bananas were sitting between the microwave and refrigerator.

At the time, bananas seemed like the best thing for this scenario. They were fast to eat and they were probably one of the least embarrassing things to be fed to you.

"How 'bout the bananas?" I suggested softly.

"Fine," Tommy said with a smile. He pushed himself off the counter and walked pass me and plucked the bananas off the counter, tore one off the bunch and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the chair by the door.

I couldn't tell if he was surprised that I didn't fight back or yell because I couldn't see his face, but I could still see part of his lip curved into a smile.

Tommy dropped onto the one-seat-only chair and grinned up at me. I stared mindlessly for a few moments until I realized something wrong.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

Tommy just patted his lap.

"I'd rather starve," I snapped. I turned around to walk to the couch on the other side of the room. But something grabbed my arm.

"C'mon Danny," I hated that nick-name. "I promise not to try anything," Tommy bargained.

"Like I'd believe you," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You _can_ believe me. Can you think of one time any of us have lied to you since that one time on the beach?"

"No but that's because you never _talked_ to me, you just beat the shit out of me and molested me!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"But we never lied!"

"I don't care if you lie! That's better than bruising and kissing me!"

"You know," a voice sang from behind me. I turned around and Johnny grabbed my towel. "We wouldn't mind that towel coming off."

I backed away from him. "Screw you," I mumbled softly.

Johnny chuckled. "You can sit down wearing a towel _or_," he dragged the word out and reached for my towel again, "we can play a _real_ fun game."

I glared at him. "I hate you," I hissed before awkwardly sitting sideways on Tommy's lap.

**TOMMY'S POV**

Daniel didn't catch the shocked expression on Johnny's face, but I did. One moment he had on a playful, sly grin and the next he's staring at Daniel with his jaw hanging open and a sad look in his eyes.

I've only seen that look on Johnny's face one other time and I certainly didn't like it.

I would confront Johnny about it later, but Daniel LaRusso was on my lap and in the palm of my hand. Fuck. I promised I wouldn't try anything. I _could_ go against what I said, but Bobby was nagging us on how we 'needed to form some sort of trust' with Daniel and how we need 'to make sure he knows we won't hurt him'.

I peeled the banana and I couldn't control my snicker when I remembered in eighth grade and how we were taught to put a condom on a banana (3). I blew the rubber up like a balloon, tied it and then popped it with my pen. I got sent out in the hall for not taking the class seriously.

"Open wide!" I sang. Daniel looked away from the floor to turn his hard glare to me. That's the face Lizzy made when I used to have to feed her. I was pretty tempted to do the 'open for the choo-choo train' trick my mom used to do for Lizzy, but I didn't want to embarrass him or belittle him. Well I actually wanted to, but just not in _this_ type of situation if you know what I mean.

Daniel opened his mouth and bit off the banana. He chewed it like twice, and then swallowed.

"Jeez, don't choke on it," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do," Daniel said coldly.

"Sorry for caring about your well-being."

He snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"_Caring_. That's a funny word for you."

That actually shocked me into silence for a moment, but I recovered. "Whether you want to believe it or not, we have our own way for caring for you."

"Beating me up and molesting me? Yeah, I feel the love."

Wow. That was a bit harsh. "Shut up and just eat your stupid breakfast," I snapped. I caught him of guard and shoved the banana into his mouth. He gasped and then gagged, closing his eyes reactively. He coughed and spluttered for a few seconds as I retracted the banana.

Uh-oh. I hadn't meant to do that, I was just kind of mad at him.

Daniel recovered from his coughing and glared at me.

"Sorry," I said innocently with a little smile. It was just a little funny.

If looks could kill, I certainly wouldn't be breathing right now.

I don't know why I kept talking, maybe I was just stupid, but the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Just make sure you don't gag in the future."

"Fuck you!" Daniel snapped. He was not happy. His face was red and his expression was more shocked than mad, but he let me have it. "If you think your dick is going anywhere near my mouth, then you need to be in a fucking assylum with a straight jacket because you're crazy! And the only reason you're doing this to me is because you guys are all asses to everyone, so you can't get a fucking lay because no girl wants to have the shame of saying she slept with you! The only way you get off is by holding people down and taking what isn't yours!"

I was silent for...well I don't know how long it was, but not a single person in the room moved. Daniel's expression changed from angry to embarrassed to scared. He should be scared. We were taught by a man who never learned to control his anger for about six years, being insulted doesn't fly with us very well.

Of course, Dutch was the first one to get up from his seat still at the table in the kitchen. Daniel looked up at him with wide eyes and I noticed him glup. Even I was a bit scared. Dutch's jaw was clenched and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Daniel shrunk back against me as Dutch got closer.

When Dutch was right in front of us, Daniel was silent, not even breathing, and he was pressed as close as he could get to me. Dutch gripped Daniel's hair and yanked his head back so that Daniel gasped in pain and he was looking straight up.

"I don't know," Dutch hissed, "where the hell you got the idea that you can speak to us like that or that we have to _force_ any girl into bed with us, but you already know that one you're a bad pet, you're gonna get punished."

Daniel whimpered again. I was mad at him, but I felt bad. We beat the shit out of him and then sort of _rape_ him in a way and we're punishing him for being angry at us? But I didn't care. I was angry! I was fucking pissed! 'Slaves' do not talk that way to their 'masters'!

Daniel gulped again and tried to narrow his eyes.

"Piss off."

Dutch glared for a moment and I was sort of afraid he would hit Daniel. Daniel must have thought the same because he tried to pull away from Dutch and press against me more. I pulled Daniel closer to me, but Dutch didn't let go of his hair.

"If you can't learn to watch your mouth, then we'll have to fill it," Dutch cooed evilly. I didn't understand and Daniel looked like he didn't either.

"C'mon over Bobby," Dutch called. I looked towards him and he had been watching with reddened cheeks and angry eyes, but when Dutch called him, his eyes softened and looked over.

"You wanted the first blow-job, didn't you?"

* * *

Oh no! What will happen? Will Daniel lose the virginity of his lips? Or will the boys have a change of heart and calm down? You decide!

* * *

1 – **The name for this chapter** came from a poster in my English class saying "Speak in anger and you'll make the best speach you'll ever regret".

2 – Froot-loops = Gay Cheerios!

3 – I never actually got to do that, but I've heard of other schools doing it, so I thought I'd throw that in.


	14. I Fucking Hate Apologizing

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, I know I haven't been updating as frequently as usual and I apologize for that. However, on a lighter note, as of today (the day I'm typing this sentence), February 2, 2011 (Wednesday) **'You're Ours' **is on **83** author's favorite lists and **92** author's alert lists. I have a total of **49,188** words for chapters 1-12, **330** reviews and **22,495** hits!**

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for making this story as popular as it is. I never even imagined having this many reviews/alerts/favorites or anything else like this! So for everyone who has read this and reviewed and added to lists, THANK YOU.**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

The silence was broken as Daniel let out a noise that was a mixture of a whine, a cry and a "Huh?" from Tommy's lap. He took advantage of Dutch being distracted with Bobby to twist out of the grip in his hair.

Dutch spun around to glare at him, but didn't reach for him again. "If you're going to be disrespectful and not watch what you fucking say, you're gonna be fucking punished. Bobby, get over-"

Daniel forced anger onto his face through his fear. "So when you guys have beat me whole damn year and nearly _rape_ me, I'm not allowed to get mad? You guys can do whatever the hell you want, but if I don't like it, I get fucking punished?" His voice carried throughout the entire apartment and he pulled away from Tommy's chest and sat up straight to act like he wasn't scared (when in reality he was petrified). "How would you like it if the guys who have been beating you up and trashing your bike and have been torturing you just suddenly come to you and say 'you have to bend over and let us fuck you simply because we said so'?" Daniel's breath was heavy and ragged as he finished his rant with a snarl.

"We can get pissed when you insult us and act so disobedient," Dutch snapped, grabbing Daniel's chin and forcing him to look in the blond's fiery eyes. "You say that no girl wants to sleep with any of us when they _crawl_ all _over _us in the halls," Dutch said. Daniel was about to say something, but Dutch cut him off. "And when you say the only way we get laid is by raping people."

"All you've done is practically rape me!" Daniel's voice cracked as he shook out of Dutch's grasp.

"No, all we've done is give you hand-jobs and we haven't asked for a single fucking thing!"

"And you shouldn't ask for anything because I don't like it!" Daniel snapped, making a move to get off Tommy's lap, but not having the balance to do so. "And if girls _crawl all over you_, why the hell are you messing with _me_? Why can't you go and mess around with the girls who are all so _obsessed_ with you?"

"Because pussy gets boring after a while."

A light blush covered Daniel's face at the crude language. "But why me? What did _I_ do to deserve this? Why can't you guys just leave me alone!"

Dutch hesitated to answer. "Why can't you just be fucking flattered?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you beat. Me. Up," Daniel yelled, not missing a beat. "Why _wouldn't_ I be flattered when you go from punching me to groping me without apologizing for a _single_. _Fucking_. _Thing?_" He shouted. "There's no 'I'm sorry we embarrassed you that day on the beach when you did nothing wrong,' 'Sorry for trashing you bike and nearly fucking _killing you_!' Or hell, even a simple, obvious 'Sorry for breaking your leg _twice_.' Or better yet, an even simpler 'We're sorry we beat you up.' I didn't get a single fucking apology!" He roared and the Cobras were taken back; how did such a loud and ferocious voice come from such a small person?

The room was silent, but that was becoming a familiar thing for Daniel when he was around the cobras. Daniel kept his eyes glued to the carpet, waiting for someone to speak. How had he got caught up in this situation? What made him so special? Even if he wanted the Cobras to burn in hell, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't curious as to what made him so attractive to them.

But he wasn't curious enough to be happy.

"Sorry."

Daniel looked up to see Dutch grinding his teeth and looking away from him, but Daniel knew it was he who had apologized. But still, Daniel shook his head.

"What?" Dutch snapped.

"That's not enough," Daniel murmured.

"What do you mean that's not enough?" Dutch yelled. "You asked for an apology, we gave one!"

"No you didn't! All you said was 'Sorry' and you don't even mean it! You don't look like your upset for doing _anything_ and you're acting like just saying that _one word_ burned you or something, man!"

"Because we're not sorry for anything!" Dutch yelled

"So you're _happy_ you beat the shit outta me? You're _happy_ that you scared the shit outta me?"

"No!" Tommy snapped and Daniel jumped as he had become so focused on the argument, he forgot there were others in the room. "Just stop saying things!" He wrapped his arms around Daniel and leaned forward to rest his head on his slave's shoulder, which Daniel tensed at.

Dutch rubbed his temples and closed his eyes as the silence fell back over the room.

"We are sorry."

All eyes shot to Bobby who was still standing by the counter in the kitchen. "Johnny started it all," Bobby glanced at his friend, "and _he _should be the one giving the biggest apology," Bobby and Johnny shared a secret smile, "but we're all guilty." Daniel listened intently. "Johnny was mad because Ali liked you, so he…well we all saw how you got your ass kicked." Bobby smiled lightly at Daniel, "and we had left you alone until the Halloween Party, which _you_ started," Bobby said quickly, but not accusingly.

"What about pushing me off the road, which could have killed me, man?" Daniel blurted out. He was much more relaxed at getting an apology, but he still wasn't happy.

"You're right," Bobby admitted, rubbing his hands together. "We shouldn't have pushed you down; you could've gotten seriously hurt. I don't think you would've died though. But we are, well at least, _I _am very sorry that we did that." Bobby looked at the others, waiting for them to agree, which they did.

"Sorry."

"We're sorry."

"Do you forgive us?"

"I fucking hate apologizing, so he better."

Compared to forcing themselves on him, beating him up was like being nice. But after all the bruises and cuts and fear… "I dunno," Daniel spoke honestly. He looked at the carpet, dirty and worn down. "After all that's happened in the past and what's happening _now_, I just…I don't know."

Daniel had expected them to get furious at not excepting the apology and start yelling at him and blaming him, but they were much calmer than the reaction he assumed they would have.

"Son of a bitch" Dutch growled out in annoyance.

"Well if you stop acting like such an _ass_, he may forgive us sooner," Johnny scolded.

"Fuck off, Lawrence."

"Why, Dutch, you dirty, dirty boy," Johnny cooed, sauntering over to the other blond.

A sneer came across Dutch's face. "Fuck. You."

"Don't you think Johnny would top Dutch?" Tommy purred from behind Daniel into his ear. He kissed the nape of Daniel's neck as Dutch shouted at him.

"I heard that asshole!"

Tommy ignored his friend's insult and continued the plant kisses all the way a squirming Daniel's neck and stopped to suck just below his little pet's ear. Daniel gave a gentle cry out and began to kick at the other's legs.

"While the so mature men keep arguing," Bobby called, glaring at the two blonds arguing, "how about we finally leave!"

Through the murmurs of agreement, Tommy became distracted and Daniel managed to pull away from his teasing lips and answer. "No man, I-I'm happy here."

Tommy leaned forward so his chest was against Daniel's bare back. "You'll be happy at my house," Tommy purred into his ear, making Daniel try to arch away from him, but there was nowhere else he could go to. But thankfully, Tommy became distracted once more. "Wait, whose house are we going to?" Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion as he asked the question and looked around for the answer.

"I asked my grandma," Bobby began before anyone else could start, "if you guys could stay over tonight and she said she and my gramps would go stay at a hotel for some 'alone time,'" Bobby used air quotes to emphasize it, "this weekend so it could be just us for a few days."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeet!" Johnny said as he high-fived Bobby a few times. The head Cobra turned to the quiet one of the group for a high-five, but Jimmy just stared at his friend like Johnny was stupid.

"Jimmy, have you even said one word since we got here?" Tommy called at the brown-haired teen, still leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

He shrugged.

"Cat got your tongue?" Dutch mocked at Jimmy.

He shrugged again.

"You're no fun anymore, man," the blond called as he made his way over and shook Jimmy's shoulder.

Another shrug.

"Don't worry, we'll stick true to what we promised in the car last night," Johnny sang.

You'll never guess what happened then:

Jimmy shrugged.

"Stop having such a stick in your ass man, that's Daniel's job," Dutch cat-called.

Daniel's face turned completely red. "Fuck off ass wipe! You wanna know why I snapped earlier? It's because of comments like _that_!"

Dutch just sneered. "Get used to it sweetheart." Daniel scowled, but at least Dutch hadn't flipped out again. But the blond was still an asshole.

"Alright, let's get going," Tommy called and with a little shifting, he managed to pick Daniel up bridal style before the younger had a chance to protest.

"Put me _down_!" Daniel cried. He kicked in Tommy's arms and jerked, but soon found that got him nowhere.

"Put me down!" Daniel repeated with force. He didn't like not being able to touch the ground; it made him afraid of falling. Well that and _Tommy_ was carrying him.

"If I put you down, will you run away?" Tommy cooed.

"Alright, you guys take care of him. I'm gonna go warm the car up. It's fucking freezing out there," Johnny called over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm not going with you!" Daniel shouted as Johnny closed the door.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's cold as fuck out here (1).

I stood against the door to Daniel's apartment for a moment, trying to get used to the cold and looking around to see if anyone was outside in case they could see me.

Don't get me wrong, I mean we would love to go on national T.V. and tell the whole world that Daniel was _ours_, but we like our privacy too. Not many people know we go 'both ways' and if somebody saw me or the guys here, it would be hard to explain why the five of us were at Daniel's apartment so early. And, you probably wouldn't think I would say this, but Daniel's thoughts about this whole situation mattered too. If we told the whole school that he was pretty much our sex slave, that had a 90% chance of ruining his whole life.

So if he hadn't agreed to come along with us this weekend, would I have really kissed him in front of everybody at the table? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not.

I stopped my inner monologue to run down the steps, by the pool, out the gate and to my car. I threw open the door and damn! It was probably colder in the car than it was outside!

I turned my car on, threw the heat on high and then locked the doors before running back up to Daniel's apartment (once again checking to make sure no one noticed me).

I didn't bother knocking, so when I opened the door, no one was there to greet me. But the noises coming from down the hall told me where they were at.

I let the door fall shut behind me as I slid down the hall and into Daniel's room and the sight held before me was…I'm not sure what it was.

Daniel was on the ground, flailing beneath Dutch who was sitting on his chest. It looked like Dutch was trying to force a shirt on Daniel while Tommy tried to hold his legs still.

Neither of my friends were having much luck at their tasks.

Oh yeah, Danny-boy wasn't wearing his towel anymore.

I think I was the only one who really noticed.

"Damnit LaRusso, hold the fuck still!"

"Get the fuck off!"

"Ah! You sonuva bitch!" Tommy cried. "You just kicked me in the fucking eye!" He let go of Daniel's legs to clutch his eye, only to be kicked at more.

"Good!"

Good thing they weren't loud enough to attract attention from any of Daniel's neighbors.

I slid into the room, past Jimmy who was flipping through a book on the foot of Daniel's bed, and Bobby, who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the action and held the handcuffs in his hand, acknowledged my presence with a nod of his head.

I walked over behind Daniel, but Dutch saw me just fine.

"Wanna fuckin' help since those two shitless bums don't do jack?" He gestured towards Bobby and Jimmy, both ignored the comment as Daniel bucked his hips in an attempt to throw Dutch off.

I crouched down and grabbed both of Daniel's fragile wrists as he clawed and punched at my friend on top of him. He glared up at me with so much anger, I was startled.

"Let go," he growled.

I regained my composure. "You obviously don't remember the rules for this weekend," I said coldly. "You are to do anything I or _they_ say."

"Fuck the rules and fuck this weekend," he paused and added more, "and fuck you too."

And then he did something I certainly didn't think he'd have the balls to do.

He spit in my face.

And I probably should have taken a second before acting or moving, but my reflex told me to punch this little son of a bitch in his face and break his jaw for spitting on me.

So I did.

* * *

1 – Alright, I don't know how cold it gets in California, let alone Reseda (the city/town Daniel lives in). I looked it up on Google and I think their temp. just in January was like 40* or something, so it stays fairly warm there, but because I said in an early chapter that it was around 10*, let's just keep it that way, m'kay?

**PLEASE READ:** I know a lot of people have been worried, especially with Dutch, and probably from this chapter, Johnny, on what assholes the Cobras are being like the whole biting nipples (sexy!) and now the punch in the face, but in the movie, the Cobras were NEVER NICE. Except for Bobby and at the end where Johnny gave Daniel the trophy. They were mean assholes who liked to beat people up and we can't have them being all sweet and not getting mad when Daniel fights back, so please be patient. They will learn to control their anger soon enough.

_**SURVEY!**_

Alright, for surveys, I'm going to try to do about 3 questions each chapter so you can answer them along with your review for the chapter. By the way, these are completely optional (duh, I can't come to your house and force you to do these haha), so if you don't want to answer them, then you don't have to.

QUESTION #1 – Do you like the surveys?

QUESTION #2 – Would you recommend this story to someone (You don't have to, it's just a question)? Why or why not?

QUESTION #3 – Where do you think I need the most improvement?

QUESTION #4 (I know I said there would only be three! Sorry!) – In the next chapter, the cobras will PROBABLY be leaving and Daniel may or may not go with them. It all depends on whether or not you guys want someone (98% chance that person would be Mr. Miyagi) to see the Cobras dragging Daniel out of his apartment. I mean, if someone sees them, you'll probably have to wait longer for the smut (because the person (Mr. Miyagi) would 'save' Daniel), but it's unlikely that nobody would ever see them! So yes or no for someone (Mr. Miyagi) seeing Daniel and the cobras?

I GIVE YOU MY WORD THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE A SMUT SCENE! I PROMISE!


	15. Swearing and Caring

I had many summer project, many church events, I am very confused with all the different guys I like and I've been getting involved with different fanfictions.

P.S. I have recently really gotten into Leg**olas/Frodo** from _**Lord of the Rings**_. They are so hot! Especially Legolas! (He may even have a chance of being right up there with Johnny Lawrence!) If you happen to be into this couple too, wanna recommend any stories?

* * *

**DANIEL'S POV**

Pain blossomed through my jaw and I cried out. I ripped my other hand out of Johnny's grip to cover my face and I howled in pain.

"You ass!" I cried. I sat up and tried to squirm out from underneath Dutch, but he was heavy. "What the fuck is your problem?"

My eyes watered and I kicked out at Tommy; I just wanted all of these jerks to hurt and be in pain like I was. I continued to curse and squirm because I didn't know what else to do and I couldn't bring myself to look at Johnny.

"You're a real dick you know that! You can't just go around treating people like shit! I can't fucking stand _any_ of you!" I don't know why I said all those things, I mean they were true, but I was so sure Johnny would hit me again, yet my mouth wouldn't stop. The only reason I hadn't tried to hit him back was because I was sure that would definitely get me another punch. I peeked out from beneath my fingers to look up at Johnny for any warning signs he would hit me again, but he was just sitting above me, wiping my saliva off his face slowly. He was clearly angry, but he wasn't even looking (or glaring) at me, just some place far off.

"Johnny," a cold voice called. I looked around and saw Bobby was standing beside my bed with a scowl imprinted on his lips. I've been afraid of these guys since the day at the beach, but Bobby never really frightened me, right now though, that icy glare of his could make me shrink back if it had been directed at me.

"What?" Johnny growled back. I licked my lips and tasted blood; I flicked my tongue against my bottom lip and softly hissed in pain from the stinging sensation the cut gave.

Bobby was silent for a few seconds and I was worried he would back down and leave me to fight against an angry Johnny on my own, but he spoke. "I think you need to wait outside." Even _hearing_ him gave me the chills.

Johnny sat still for a moment, he and Bobby having a glaring contest. Johnny made no move to get up, so Bobby spoke again:

"I know you don't like being told what to do or given orders," Bobby's tone softened, "but it's not a good idea to have you around Daniel right now. When people are angry, they make mistakes, so just take a few minutes to cool off and I'll check his face."

I looked up at Johnny and saw he was no longer glaring at Bobby, just gazing around the room. Johnny clenched his fists and stood up silently. He stalked out of my room and he must have taken a seat in the living room or kitchen because I didn't hear the front door open or shut.

Bobby relaxed considerably after Johnny left the room. I stayed silent; I didn't know what to say. I wanted to thank Bobby for getting Johnny to leave, but I didn't want to be nice to any of them; I just kept my hands over my aching jaw and stayed quiet.

Bobby looked at Jimmy, Dutch and Tommy and asked, "Can you guys wait out there too?" He got funny, suspicious looks from Tommy and Dutch, so he continued. "I just want to have some alone time with Daniel, to check if he's okay," Bobby turned in my direction and we locked gazes, "and I mean more than just his face." He turned back to the rest of them. "And that will probably be easier to do with less people in the room."

Jimmy was the first out of the room and, to my amazement, Tommy and Dutch soon followed.

Bobby watched their backs until they were all completely out of the room and then he reached over and gently shut the door. He leaned down to me and held out his hand. I looked up at him and got up on my own, balancing on my good leg, shoving his hand aside in the process.

I didn't really remember that I was naked until Bobby eyed me up and down with a shy smile. I scowled and blushed red, reaching behind him to grab a pillow off my bed and hold it in front of my waist. He didn't stop me, like grab my wrist or snatch the pillow away like the others probably would have done, so I relaxed a bit.

He and I just stared at each other for a while and it gave me some time to look at all his features. He had light brown hair that was feathered back and high cheek bones. His blue-green eyes were soft and his nose was perfectly curved with pale pink lips beneath. He _was_ kind of attractive.

Attractive for girls I mean…not…for me of course.

"Will you sit down so I can take a look at your face?" He spoke softly and cautiously, like the tone you would use on a frightened animal that you thought would run away before you could comfort it.

"It's fine," I lied. It hurt like a son of a bitch, not as bad as my leg did (which was actually beginning to hurt more than it was earlier from all the running and squirming I did). My jaw wasn't broken, but my lip felt as though it may need a stitch or two. I shifted my balance to my bad leg, which hurt like hell and I began to wobble, so switched back to my other leg.

Bobby must have thought that my shaking was a sign that I was dizzy (I _was_ a bit light-headed, but I wasn't about to let him know that). "Just lay down for a little bit, okay? Johnny's strong; he may have done some damage."

I glared. "I'm fine," I spat, "well I _would_ be fine if you guys left me alone, but _that_ doesn't seem like it'll happen."

Bobby awkwardly chuckled and studied the pattern of the torn up carpet. "No, I don't think it will," he paused and looked up at me. "Please let me check your jaw. I have to make sure you're okay." He tried to smile, but it faltered.

"I'm not going to be okay until you guys leave." To be honest, I would have liked it if he checked me for serious damage. My head was certainly spinning now that I was standing and lying down for a bit sounded really good.

"Please don't be stubborn," he sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Please leave."

"Daniel," he said it almost as a warning, but I didn't care.

"Can you get out so I can put some clothes on?" I asked coldly. No pun intended, but I was rather cold. It was winter and we couldn't afford to have much heat, so running around naked wasn't smart.

"If you let me to check your jaw, I won't stop you from putting some clothes on. But," he looked away and didn't finish his sentence.

"But what?" I asked, suspicious of why his lips curved up as he continued the thought in his head.

"Nothing, it's not important," he said and looked back up and I noticed he was blushing a bit. "Do we have a deal?"

I sat down on my bed with the pillow still covering me. "Fine."

Bobby relaxed and squatted down in front of me. He gently grabbed my face, making sure not to put too much pressure on my jaw, but then his hands dropped and the tips of his fingers left warm spots on my face where he had touched.

He snickered to himself. "I'm not a doctor, I don't really know how to check your jaw."

I didn't say anything and I guess Bobby took my silence as a sign to continue checking despite his medical cluelessness.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, gently placing his fingers on my jawline, turning my head so he could get a look at both sides.

"No, it tickles," I snapped.

Bobby just chuckled. "Alright, that was I stupid question. Does anything feel broken?"

"No," I took a deep breath as he placed his hands flat against my cheeks and I had to resist the urge to nuzzle into his warm palms. "I think my lip is split though."

Bobby's fingers trailed down my jaw, to my mouth and pulled my bottom lip down and I blushed when I realized how..._sensual_ someone touching your lips would be under different circumstances. I watched his expression and his brows wrinkled in concern.

"You certainly nicked it pretty well."

"_I_ didn't do anything!" I snapped.

Bobby raised his amused gaze from my lip to my eyes. "Well after spitting in his face, did you think he was going to thank you?"

My face flushed. "Well after molesting me and forcing my towel off, did _you_ think I was going to thank you?"

"Touché," he murmured and his gaze dropped down to my jaw again. After a moment, he said, "I'm going to go get you some ice. You can put some clothes on too." My face flushed again; it sounded like I needed Bobby's _permission_ to put my clothes on.

I waited until Bobby left and closed the door before I got off my bed and wobbled over to my dresser, putting almost all of my weight on my left, good leg .

I opened the top drawer and pulled out some boxers which I put on as quickly as I could with an injured knee. I dug through my shirts and was just about to pull out a long sleeve shirt (it would offer more warmth and cover more skin) when I heard raised voices.

"Why the fuck would you let him put clothes on?" It sounded like Dutch. He didn't sound mad, but I was tempted to yell something back. I decided against it since that may make him want to come into my room again, but I yanked the shirt over my head just in case they barged in anyway.

I pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and slid those on carefully, my eyes never leaving the door. I didn't hear anymore yelling, but I didn't want to go out there. I hobbled over to my bed and was very tempted to barricade myself in my room, but I was pretty sure they could force their way in not matter what I put in front of the door.

No one had come in my room for nearly 5 minutes and I was left alone with only my thoughts. Maybe they were waiting for me to come out?

I relaxed against the wall beside my bed and watched the door. What were they doing out there? What were they going to do once I was out of my room? Could I make them leave?

What was Johnny going to do?

Alright, maybe spitting in his face was not the best idea, but how could he hit me! After all that bullshit last night: _"Ali doesn't care for you like we would."_

I didn't like it when my emotions are toyed with. I didn't think anybody does actually. But you can't do that to somebody! Hurt them, molest them, say you care for them (on some weird level) and then hurt them again!

They can't just break a person's trust like that. Not that I ever trusted them...but it seemed like they wanted me to.

Maybe I shouldn't blame them. They were taught by Kreese after all and look at how he handled losing last night. Maybe it was just the way they dealt with being insulted. But that doesn't mean it was right.

I didn't want to keep thinking. But I didn't want to go outside of my room and face them either, especially Johnny.

I refused to move from my spot on my bed, so I just kept looking at everything around my room. My small collection of books, my dresser with the trophy from last night on top, my small and barely-there closet, the tore up rug and the tiny window that over-looked the back of the apartments.

It was hard, but I kept my mind calm and made sure my thoughts didn't drift to anything outside of my room. I even thought about the pain in my leg and jaw, but refused to think of who had caused the pain. I think I could have stayed there for hours, maybe I could have even fell asleep, but I don't think I was there any longer than 15 minutes.

I was deep in thought about my family back in New Jersey and what they must all be doing for Christmas, but I picked up the sound of shuffling feet and hushed voices outside of my room. I wanted to run over and hold the door shut, but I would just look like a fool for even trying. The whispers reminded me that Bobby was supposed to bring me ice a long time ago.

I glared at my door, waiting for the knob to turn. I wasn't sure what I would do or say, but I would react somehow.

It felt like an eternity, but finally the knob turned and the door opened with Tommy and Bobby standing on the other side.

The stood there awkwardly for a few moments and I just glared at them. '_Way to react, Daniel,_' I thought.

Bobby finally met my gaze and I noticed he held a bunched up rag that probably had ice in it.

"C'mon," he said barely above a whisper. "It's about time we get going."

* * *

SURVEY

QUESTION #1 – Alright, this story is on its 15th chapter, but the characters are only on their 2nd day! So how long do you think this story will be? How long do you WANT it to be?

QUESTION #2 – Any idea how we can get Karate Kid fics to be more popular? I'm addicted to reading them, but there are so few slash (especially for the 1984 movie!) and it stinks.

QUESTION #3 – Several reviewers have suggested having some of Daniel's family or friends come to Reseda to visit the LaRusso's for Christmas to show part of Daniel's past life, open a new side of Daniel to the Cobras and to make them a bit jealous how friendly and sweet Daniel is to his friends and family. I kinda like the idea, but that means temporarily bringing in OC's. Honestly, I'd probably base them off of people I know, really only my friends who I find hilarious to add some humor and to make you guys laugh. But usually I HATE OC's in stories, I can never ever stand them! I'm not sure if I would even like to add OC's that are based off people I know and like. So…do you guys want OC's of Daniel's friends/family? If yes, how many should there be and what do you want them to act like? (Note: they really would be in the story only for a short time, no permanent new characters.)

Hayden


	16. (Dis)agreeing

I'm a horrible person, I know. I got a boyfriend, switched churches, lost a step-grandfather, am taking very hard classes, am in a lot of clubs and Wednesday was the one year anniversary of the death of a pet. but here I am and I totally love The Karate Kid still, so don't worry.

The main point of this story is to **practice my writing.** In the beginning, it was for fun and I still enjoy it, but now I see _You're Ours_ as a real chance to improve my writing, which has changed a bit since my last update.

* * *

"Break up with Daniel, Ali, he's _ours_! Who in the hell does he think he is?" A fuming Encino girl by the name of Ali Mills repeated in a snarky tone.

"Ali," Susan began calmly, "maybe this is all just one big joke. Has Daniel been acting different?" She plopped down onto the white large couch in the Mills' basement and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself while handing the extra to a shivering Barbra beside her.

"You weren't _there_, Sue!" The dark haired girl flinched at the awful nickname, but Ali paid no attention. "Dutch and Johnny, oh. My. Goodness. Dutch and Johnny! They _kissed_!" Ali dry-heaved while Barbra sat up a bit straighter.

"They kissed? That's…" and she began to giggle. "That's kind of cute," she whispered to Susan.

"Cute? No! And Dutch _groped_ Johnny! Like stuck his hand into his crotch and massaged it!" Ali's face was tinted green with disgust.

"Now that's just…hot," Barbra whispered behind her hand. Susan looked at her friend; what was she talking about? The boys since they've known for…geez, how long? And Barbra thought it was hot? Susan particularly didn't give a damn what anyone did as long as it did not cause her any troubles, but Barbra seemed to encourage it just a bit.

Ali paced back and forth and gritted her teeth, these jerks would not take what was hers! "I've got to sit down," she groaned and fell in between her two companions onto the couch.

"How is this happening?" She groaned. Why her? The guy she liked was attracted to her boyfriend, what did she ever do wrong?

"Ali," Susan said in the same tone as before, "wasn't all this after you tried to flirt with Johnny? You know, like _cheat on your boyfriend _withthem? Why do you even care if they're after Daniel?"

Ali froze. Excellent question that was. Why did she care? Even better, what did it matter if she cared? They were going to turn down _her_? Encino's beauty queen? There would be hell to pay for insulting her! As if she wasn't good enough!

"It doesn't matter!"

"But it _does_. Why put so much effort into keeping a guy you don't want?"

"I'm not trying to keep Daniel! It's just that as long as I have him, they won't."

"It seems like they already do." Barbra piped up between chattering teeth. Susan stood up and walked over to the other side of the couch, so Barbra was in the middle, and gave the chilled girl part of her own blanket as well.

"But they can't!" Ali hissed and jumped up. "If they treated me like that, I won't let them!"

"Ali," Susan spoke again, pulling her half of the blanket tighter around herself, "it sounds like they treated you fairly in the beginning, _you_ started it all. Just leave them all alone."

"No! I will pay them back!" The blonde seethed. "Johnny rejects me for the little twerp and Dutch just sat there and laughed at me! He laughed like it was a joke that anybody would ever be attracted to me!" Ali whimpered.

Barbra sighed; Ali was not the nicest person, but her feelings were hurt. She wasn't very smart, certainly not nice, her personality was non-existent; all she had to fall back on were her looks, and even that wasn't stunning. But she was still their friend, so Barbra pulled her into a hug and even offered to share the blanket she was clinging to for dear life. Ali rested her head on Barbra's shoulder for a second and leaned into the soothing hug but Ali was never good with kind gestures and jerked back up.

"No! I won't be pathetic over this! I'll get them back, I don't know how, but they will regret the way the treated me!" And just like that, all sympathy Barbra had for her was gone.

"I will make those bastards sorry!" Ali seethed. Susan crinkled her nose; sure, the guys were usually asses, but bastards? They were still friends with her and Barbra, childhood friends, very close and cared for friends. She should have said something, defended them, but Ali spoke first.

"I'll be back," She announced and shot up the stairs.

The two friends were silent for a moment before Barbra asked "Do you think she's going to turn the thermostat up?"

"Nah, cold hearted bitches can't stand the heat."

* * *

Hands pinned down above his head, legs spread open, Tommy's hand doing nice things – _very _nice things – and Daniel just withering and squirming desperately.

Tommy's hand stopped, and Daniel opened his eyes, the world swamg into his view, and looked up with pleading eyes for the other to continue.

"Are you ready to come with us?" Dutch purred into his ear. Daniel looked around at all the faces: Johnny biting his lip, Bobby's cheeks flushed with arousal and Jimmy standing off-handedly by the door – what was with him?

Tommy's hand ran gently against Daniel's erection and the boy whined and bucked.

"Are you ready?" Dutch asked again, tightening his grip around the small wrists to get the attention of the boy.

And suddenly something is warm and wet on him and Daniel looks down to see Tommy slowly licking his…ohh how _nice_ it felt.

Daniel forgets everything, the beatings, his bruised jaw, the hatred he has for the Cobra Kais and he nods his head weakly. He is ready to be their slave for the weekend.

* * *

Sorry it was so short my beloved readers! I just want you all to know I'm here and very much interested in this story.

SURVEY

1.) Where would you like to see this story go? Just a romance/plot about capturing Daniel's heart or would you like something more? I don't have any ideas as to what else this could be, but if you have any please share.

2.) Go to the Karate Kid section under Movies. Which fic is your favorite? Why? (Any fic, Daniel/Kumiko or friendship between Miyagi and Daniel. Whatever you want.)

3.) I suppose this doesn't count as a question but recently, I have stopped receiving e-mails for when I got reviews or when a story on my alert list is updated, does anyone know why this is and what I can do to get it back? If you don't know, just ignore this please :)

Add your own thoughts on this chapter in also!

**I do not know when I will update next, I have ideas in my head for a LXLight fic (Death Note) and a hurt/comfort story of Jack Frost being raped by Pitch (Rise of the Guardians). But I STILL LOVE THIS STORY AND WILL CONTINUE IT!**

Side note: In the last chapter, I had the name Hayden down at the very bottom for some reason and I just wanted to clarify that that's not my name, sorry for that! I wanted to thank an anonymous reviewer by the name of Hayden for an awesome idea!


End file.
